L'Ordre des Rôdeurs
by loveitachi
Summary: Pourquoi il faut que le sort s'acharne, hein? Elle ne peut pas crever en paix, l'elfe? Et le fils de Morzan, il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille? Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi, point à la ligne! Chapitre 20: Welcome to hell, little saint.
1. Rainbow color Sky

**Attrapez le script! Foutu vent, grr! Eh oh! Cameraman, attrape le script! Oui, c'est ça, le bout de papier volant… tu peux pas l'attraper au lieu de le laisser filer, maladroit! Mécanicien! Vous là! Non, vous, pas le tarla à côté. Attrapez le scriiiiiiiipt! À voilà. C'était pourtant simple non?! Fermez la fenêtre aussi, je n'ai plus confiance aux courants d'air. M'enfin, éclaireur! Merci.**

_**Tousse légèrement et se tourne vers son auditoire, l'air de rien.**_

**Bonjour cher lecteur et lectrice. On va commencer par les présentations. Voyons…voyons… Je m'appelle loveitachi, ou loli pour les intimes, et c'est moi qui a écrit la fic _Rubis et Améthyste_ qui est maintenant fini. J'ai aussi fait _Comment séduire avec classe ._ Me voici avec une nouvelle fic _L'ordre des rôdeurs_. Au début, ça devait s'appeler _Ça arrive toujours à moi ces trucs là_ mais ça ne représentait pas l'histoire. C'est une fic d'humour et d'aventure avec une légère touche de romance. La fanfiction sera à la première personne du singulier! **

**Je suis fière d'être la première auteur à publier une fic de ce genre sur Eragon! **

**Maintenant, place au spectacle. **

**Quoi? Ah oui! Le mot magique! On ne peut rien fait sans lui. Le voilà :**

**Enjoy!**

**À vos risques et périls!**

**Prologue **

**XxxX**

Bonjour à tous! Comme je vois que l'auteur ne m'a pas présenté, je vais le faire moi même. Je m'appelle Rainbow Sky, ou plutôt, Rainbow Color Sky, aimablement choisi par mes parents… une horreur! Vous aimeriez que vos parents vous appellent comme ça? Moi non plus. Mais il faut dire que je suis née pendant un arc-en-ciel. J'ai un nom super original… c'était sarcastique. Je suis comme une mode qui n'a pas durée. Ma grande sœur s'appelle Caroline Sky, et mon petit frère, Noah Sky. Pourquoi je dois porter un nom aussi laid?! Mon père, Roger, et ma mère, Ginette, n'ont vraiment aucun goût.

Pour le physique, je suis normal. Ni grande ni petite, avec des cheveux et des yeux de couleur vin rouge. Coiffure lisse m'arrivant au milieu du dos et regard pénétrant, comme ma mère et une peau sombre comme du charbon. J'ai une poitrine plate ( Je porte du 36 A, ce qui est petit) et des abdos nickel, car je m'entraîne régulièrement dans un centre de conditionnement physique. D'après ma mère, pour être heureuse, il faut se marier avec un homme riche! Pareil comme elle a fait avec mon père.

J'adore la mode! J'adore me maquiller! J'adore les bijoux! Venant d'une famille riche de l'île des sœurs, à Verdun, il est normal que je sois tendance. J'écoute les bonnes musiques et je m'habille comme il se doit. Pas comme dans mon école.

Je vous l'ai pas dit? Je vais au Pensionnat Saint Nom de Marie, externe. C'est à Outremont, Montréal. J'habite juste à quarante-cinq minutes de là en métro. Le PSNM est supposément la meilleure école de filles du Québec, mais pas quand il s'agit de goût. La jupe est verte, blanche et bleue marine qu'on doit porter aux genoux, sous peine de retenue et même d'expulsion, est horrible et les souliers de cuirs noirs son affreux.

« Psst, Rain », chuchota ma meilleure amie Catherine, belle blonde aux yeux bleus, en se tournant vers moi de son bureau voisin.

« Gné? », fis-je en ouvrant les yeux, trouvant les cours d'histoires donnés par Mme Sann très ennuyeux, heureusement qu'elle partait dans deux mois, étant enceinte de cinq mois.

Elle me passa un bout de papier chiffonner devenu une boulette. Discrètement, craignant le regard de serpent du prof, je l'ouvris.

« _Gabriel m'a invité à sortir ce soir! »_

Chanceuse. Gabriel était le meilleur ami d'Édouard, le plus beau gars du collège secondaire de Brébeuf, école de garçon toute aussi bolée que la notre, voir plus. Tous deux avaient dix-sept ans, soit trois ans de plus que nous. Gabriel était un beau brun aux yeux verts, comme Harry Potter, et Édouard, un superbe blonds aux yeux clairs, dans le style de Legolas du Seigneur des Anneaux. Il faisait baver toute les filles, dont moi.

« Mlle Sky! Qu'avez-vous dans les mains! », me hurla Mme Sann, son regard menaçant à la Snape me fusillant du regard.

Merde.

« Un bout de papier », répondis-je, timidement, ma tête entrant dans mes épaules.

Elle tendit sa main maigrichonne vers moi. Je fis la même tête que si j'allais droit vers la potence, me leva de mon bureau et marcha la tête basse vers la prof et lui donna le papier. Dès qu'elle me fis dos pour inscrire le devoir au tableau, je lui tira rapidement la langue et détala vers mon bureau.

Chiante.

Elle des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi? On a treize pages à faire pour demain, sans compter le devoir énorme du prof de math, Mme Belleville-sans-pitiée, et des quatre-vingt pages du bouquin _Milles et unes nuits_ de français!

Je hais l'école.

À peine eut-on le temps de prendre le travail en note, la cloche de midi sept sonna. Wé! Manger. Je rejoignis mes copines dans la salle de séjour, attendant midi quarante-cinq pour pouvoir faire un tour à la cafétéria.

Je vous l'avais pas dit? Les demi-portions de première et deuxième années mangent avant nous, les veinards. De plus, ils prennent aussi des minutes de notre heure de dîner à nous! O.K… je le faisais l'année passée, quand j'étais en deuxième secondaire... Moi j'ai faim, et le bruit étrange que fait mon ventre le confirme, faisant rire mes amies.

« C'est vrai? », fit Manon, la seule Française de notre gang, à Catherine. « Gabriel t'as vraiment invité à sortir? »

« Ouais! »

« Je me demande pourquoi il a invité une fille comme toi, la Banane. »

Qui est la connarde qui a osé dire ça à ma Cathou adorée! Je me retourna vivement, près à répliquer, avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec… Andrée Ducharme.

C'est une connasse de la pire espèce. Elle pis sa gang de nerds asiatiques. Elle est tellement belle, je l'avoue. Grande, mince, yeux gris et cheveux bruns ondulés aux épaules, se tapant les meilleures notes du niveau, bonne aux sports, tout pour nous faire chiez quoi!

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, El Orange », grondais-je, faisant mes yeux à la Malefoy, c'est à dire hautain et malveillant.

Ses yeux métalliques se baissèrent vers les miens. Elle avait toujours le dernier mot, cette garce, mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais la vaincre!

Elle ne répondit pas. Gagnez!

Pas gagnez du tout. Elle me tendit un papier. Je le pris, lui lançai un regard méfiant, et lie les mots qui étaient inscrit. Je restait bouche bée.

« À moins que ton QI de mouche morte t'empêche de comprendre ce qui est inscrit, je sors avec Édouard, ce soir. », me dit-elle

Non, Non, NON!

Mes amies étaient toutes aussi stupéfaites que moi. Je la déteste! Pourquoi Édouard, le beau Édouard, à invité une connasse comme elle! Je la déteste. Une de ses amies chinoise lui pris la manche et l'emmena vers une table, lire, à l'autre bout de la salle, nous laissant en plan.

Je…… Je….la déteste!

« Quelle chienne! », chuchota Catherine, tout près de moi.

Tu l'as dit, bouffit.

Ne voulant pas rester dans la même salle qu'elle, j'avais tellement envie de la tuer!, nous sortîmes de la salle de Séjour pour nous rendre à la salle d'activité, au deuxième étage. Malheureusement pour moi, un professeur m'interpella.

« Mlle Sky! Venez me vois immédiatement! »,

Je lançai un regard de chien battu à mes amies, avant de rejoindre, la mine basse, Mme Sann qui me regardait avec son air hautain. Elle devrais vraiment faire équipe avec le professeur Rogue ( ou Snape) dans Harry Potter! Ces lui en fille!

« Voui?!? », dis-je en entrant dans une salle vide avec, comme partenaire, elle.

« Votre comportement est inacceptable! », s'exclama-t-elle en me postillonnant en plein la face. « Vous mangez de la gomme en cour. Vous dormez en cour. Vous êtes souvent en retard. Vous parlez toujours avec vos amies…. »

Elle continua à dire toute mes fautes. Et toi, tu as quoi dans la bouche? Une boulette de papier? Non mais vraiment! Quelle journée de cul! Tiens, qu'est-ce que t'as dit, boulette ( ç'était son surnom), j'ai une réflexion à faire et je dois la faire signés par mes parents.

Non….

Non….

NON!

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai. Nom de nom! Va voir dehors si je suis là, boulette!

Oups…

Avec l'air qu'elle me regarde, je crois que j'ai tout dit à voix haute…

Merdouille.

Super, j'ai pas le droit de dîner ( déjeuner pour la France) pendant le reste de la semaine! De plus, j'ai une réflexion à faire signé pour demain! Ouin… J'hais ce monde cruel.

Le reste des cours de l'apre'm se passa comme à l'habitude, chiant.

Durant tout le trajet en métro et en bus, je fis mon air beuh, au grand dam de mes amies qui ne m'adressèrent plus la parole. Super. J'adore cette journée! Je descendis au premier arrêt, laissant mes aimes en arrière plan, et je me mis à marcher vers ma maison. Pour ajouter à mon malheur, la pluie se mit à tomber.

Je hais ce monde.

« Je voudrais disparaître d'ici pour aller dans un monde meilleure », marmonnai-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Personne.

Super! Je vais pouvoir me cacher dans ma chambre et disparaître jusqu'à demain. Je pris un sac de chip dans l'armoire de la cuisine, et détala dans ma chambre.

Ma chambre… je l'ai toujours aimé. Les murs sont verts clairs et le plafond est tout blanc, comme mes trois portes, le placard, la salle de bain et la porte de sortie. Mon lit simple brillait avec son drap vert et blanc. Deux meubles de chevet tous aussi blanc l'entourait. Il y avait aussi une télé plasma blanche devant le lit, une table de travail que je n'utilisait presque jamais, un ordinateur portable ladite table et un tapis rond vert pâle sur le sol.

J'aime ma chambre.

Ni une, ni deux, je lançai mon sac à deux à l'autre bout de la pièce, sautai sur mon lit, pris la télécommande et alluma la télé. La série charmed allait commencer! J'avais tellement hâte de savoir ce qu'il allait arriver aux trois sorcières. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ma télé resta bleu et se mit à grishonner.

Merde! Il ne manquait plus que ça! La pluie avait brisé le câble.

_Boum._

Gné? C'était quoi ce bruit.

Boum 

Pas bon du tout.

_Boum_

Mamaaaan! À l'aide! La télé s'allume tout seule! Elle est rose maintenant. Je sentis des picotement dans tout mon corps, et je me sentis aspiré vers la télé.

Mauvais.

Très mauvais

À L'AIDE!!!!!!!

**XxxX**

**Voilà, voilà le premier chapitre! Z'avez aimé? J'ai eut beaucoup de fun à l'écrire.**

**M'enfin, je vais savoir s'elle est bonne par vos ****Reviews!**

**Allons… c'est juste le petit bouton tout mauve tout carrée en bas à droite. **

**Ça fait toujours plaisir non?**

**loveitachi**


	2. Marche, pied, Marche!

**Tourletout! Tourleta! Me revoilou! Me revoilà! Et voici le deuxième chapitre de l'ordre des rôdeurs! Je sais pas, mais j'adore ce chapitre, car : connerie, connerie et beau gars!**

**Ouais.**

**Au fait, comme je sais que vous êtes envoûté par loveitachi, celle-ci vous propose quelque chose :**

**Elle accepte de faire une fic ( pas trop longue) en coécriture avec un ( une, des) intéressé( e, s, es). J'accepte à peu près tout, sauf du Yaoi. Dont, vous êtes intéressé? Faites moi le savoir! **

**Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

Aie…bobo à la tête. Ouch! Ok, courage Rainbow, courage. À go, tu ouvres les yeux. Un ,deux, trois, go! Hola! On reprend, mais là, tu le fais pour de vrai! Hum… je ne me rappelle pas que mon tapis était si piquant. M'enfin! Un, deux, trois, go!

« Mwuarrrfergmomnl », marmonnai-je alors que mes yeux se décidaient enfin à s'ouvrir.

Mon tapis n'était pas vert pâle au lieu de vert bouette? Et je ne me rappelle pas qu'il était remplit de fourmis.

Fourmis?

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! », hurlai-je comme une fillette apeurée.

J'ai la trouille des insectes! Mais depuis quand il y a des arbres dans ma chambre. Arbres? Noooooooon… je dois rêver… J'suis dans une forêt! J'étais pas dans ma chambre moi? Je me rappelle les couleurs vives de la télé, puis, les picotements dans tout mon corps…Je fais quoi, la? Ok, Rainbow, reste tranquille, tu dois rêver. C'est ça, ce n'est rien qu'un rêve.

« Grr! »

Woé?! C'était quoi, ça? J'ai comme pas confiance. Maman, Rain à besoin d'aide. Le bruit recommença, me faisant sursauter. J'avais vraiment la trouille. J'ai deux idées, maintenant :

Je me sauve en courant et en hurlant comme une fillette de dix ans

Je tente de savoir ce qui ce passe.

Le deuxième choix semblait la meilleure solution. Courage, Rain. Si tu peux faire peur à une araignée avec son super cri hyper frayeur, alors il e sera pas un gros obstacle sur ton chemin. À moins que ce soit un violeur en série! Brr!

Je me levai en m'époussetant. Merde! Mon uniforme est couvert de boue! J'ai dit merde? Non, c'est mieux, sauf que le seul problème, c'est que mes beaux cheveux sont sales! Reprenant confiance en moi, je m'approchai du bruit qui retendit à nouveau, m'effrayant encore.

« Y'a quelqu'un? », demandai-je, inquiète.

« Grouar! »

Kyaaaa! J'ai peur, maman, ouin!

La bestiole se mit à marmonner des choses étranges. Moi pas avoir confiance du tout.

« Qui es-tu, Dame-de-nuit », grogna une voix rauque en sortant des buissons.

Mamaaaaaaaan!Y'a un monstre avec des cornes! Respire, Rainbow, respire. Il s'avança vers moi. Deux mètres, minimum. Non, deux mètres trente. Musclé, la gueule remplie de crocs menaçants et deux énooooooooooooooooormes cornes sur le sommets de la tête.

« Qui es-tu, Dame-de-nuit », répéta celui que je surnommai Monstruosité 1.

Je sais, je sais, c'est pourrit, mais bon, j'peux pas l'appeler Papillon Des Champs De Lucioles quand même!

Attendez, comment il m'a appelée?

« Kwa? », fit-je avec mon air le plus idiot possible.

« Qui es-tu, Dame-de-nuit? », redit Monstruosité 1, rapidement renommée M1.

« Dame-de-nui? Je suis Rainbow, M1 », répliquai-je, ma frayeur passée, espérant que ce soit un rêve.

« Je m'appelle Nar Garzhvog, Dame-de-nuit-Rainbow, aidez moi, le chaman aux cheveux de feu, Durza, me contrôle et mes moments de lucidité son rare. Aidez moi, Dame-de-nuit-Rainbow! »

Pas comprendre du tout, moi. Y'à pas un psy tout proche. M1 à besoin de secours, ou même l'asile serait bien pour lui. Soudainement, ses yeux devinrent rouge vif et son regard, menaçant.

J'ai peur. Il se mit à gronder de façon apeurant. Sans une ni deux, je tournai les talons et détala en hurlant de terreur. Mauvaise idée, car une vingtaine de Naz Rotard sortirent des arbres.

J'ai trèèès peur.

Tous se mirent à grogner très bizarrement. Je fait quoi moi? Je peux dire adieu à la tentative Jack Sparrow. Les montres se mirent à s'approcher dangereusement. M1 sourit sadiquement.

« Kyaaaaaaaaa! », hurlai-je en fermant les yeux.

Frrrr…slang….sloc….pouf….boum.

Dois-je ouvrir les yeux? Je l'ignore, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Vas-y Rainbow!

Naaaaaaaaaaaan…

J'ai pas le courage. J'ai très peur… Maman?

« Ça va? », me chuchota une voix masculine dans l'oreille

Je sursautai, refusant toujours d'ouvrire les yeux. Pourquoi moi?

« Ouvres les yeux », m'ordonna la même personne.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fis l'effort de lui obéir. Mon cœur battait à la chamade.

« Ça va mieux », me sourit-il.

Un mot : Wow!. Il est hyyyyyyyyper mignon! Il est grand, mince, à la chevelure noire et lisse lui arrivant aux épaules ( NdA :Murtagh? Mystère et boule de gomme…) et les yeux d'un vert clair. Habillé d'une longue cape brune en laine, frôlant le sol, d'un chandail noir et d'un pantalon de cuire sombre avec des bottes couleurs de terres, la capuche sur la tête, le mot rôdeur me vint à l'esprit.

Rôdeur? Suis-je rendue au moyens âge? Je suis perdue la…

« Ça va? », s'inquiéta-t-il en me voyant en mode étonnement parfait, beau gars en vue.

Il sourit à nouveau et recula de quelques pas. C'est alors que je constatai que tous les M, dont M1, avaient disparu.

« Ce sont des Urgals », m'expliqua-t-il.

Kwa? Urgals? C'est quoi ce mot débile? J'aurais jamais cru que mon subconscient invente des noms de ce genre. Les beaux gars, ça oui, mais les Gar Vorzold, non merci. Pas contre, pour le rôdeur, mes neurones (NdA : Elle en a?) ont bien fonctionné.

Ledit rôdeur s'approcha de moi. Inquiète comme une gamine, je reculai de quelques pas.

« Qui êtes-vous? », demandai-je en restant polie. « Et où suis-je? »

« Je m'appelle Alek ( NdA : Nan, c'est pas Murtagh-chéri), mademoiselle Rainbow, et nous sommes près de la ville de Ceunon, en Alagaësia. »

Ok, ouais. J'ai rien compris, sauf son nom : Alek. Deux secondes, comment connaît-il mon nom, le rôdeur?

« Vous l'avez dit à l'Urgal », me répondit Alek. « Vous êtes de Ceunon? »

« Ceunon? Non, moi je viens de Montréal. », expliquai-je assez froidement. Il ne semble pas comprendre. Mais tout le monde connaît le Canada! Pays des érables, des pommes, des castors, des friandises qui a prit le nom de '' Queue de Castors'' ( NdA : Un régal! ), des ours polaires et de la neige.

Il sortit une carte de sa cape et l'étendit sur le sol. '' Alagaësia'', voilà ce qui était marqué sur le haut du papier. J'y lu aussi Surda et quelques noms incompréhensible. C'est quoi cette carte la? Il me pointa un endroit entre Ceunon et VerenBarden, pardon, Weldenvarden.

« Nous sommes ici », me dit Alek. « Près du Du Weldenvarden, la forêt protectrice, et Ceunon, une grande ville. «

« Euh… », fis-je avec un air ahuri.

J'étais vraiment dans la merde. Je fis non de la tête et pris le morceau de fusain qu'il me tendit. Je tournai la carte de Afatékia et je me mit à tracer la carte de mon monde. Mon habilleté au dessin n'était pas très fameux, mais au moins, je connaissais ma Géographie!

Pouah! Ça tache, le fusain! M'enfin, je veux rentrer chez moi.

J'encerclai Montréal.

« Étrange », chuchota-t-il. « Très étrange… »

« Gné? »

« Sachez que vous n'êtes pas la première. »

XxxX

Je hais Alek.

« Plus vite, Rainbow! »

Je déteste Alek.

« Voyons, Rainbow, dépêches toi! Tu es plus lente qu'une tortue! »

Je ne suis plus capable de supporter Alek!

« Toi », répliquai-je en regardant le rôdeur dans ses yeux verts. « Tu n'as pas douze kilos de cailloux sur le dos! »

« Dix », me corrigea-t-il « Dix kilos, Rainbow. »

Je marmonnai un juron et continuai à le suivre. Môssieurs le rôdeur avait insisté pour faire de moi son apprentie! Mais je le hais que je le hais! J'veux pas être une rôdeuse puante et crasseuse, je veux rentrer chez moi! Meuh non! Môssieurs le rôdeur m'a dit qu'aucune des personnes venues dans ce monde tordu n'y était repartit!Encourageant. Trèèèès encourageant.

« Plus vite, Raibow! Grouille tes fesses voyons! »

Môssieurs Alex veut aller à Carvahall pour voir un ami, Krom, je crois. Vien sur, pour ne pas me faire repérer, je dois m'habiller mode rôdeur! Cape brune/verte, long pantalon noir, chemise sombre, bottes brunes et tout le charabia! Armes, épées, flèches, arc, carquois, couteaux étaient aussi de la partit! Putain que c'est lourd! Hier, il m'a même obligé à dépecer un animal! Quelle cruauté au pauvre lapin! Prions, mes amis.

« Rainbow! Pas de pause! »

Vous comprenez pourquoi je le hais? Bon, là, j'oublie tout et je marche.

Aller hop! Lèves toi, pied droit! C'est bien, avance un peu. Reste en l'air, poses toi. Bien, bien! Je suis fière de toi. À toi, le pied gauche : imite le droit. Lèves, debout hop! C'est bien, c'est bien. Non! Ne te pose pas devant la racine. Non droit, ne te lèves pas! Noooooon!

Boum.

Le sol a un curieux goût de sapin et de citrouille…

« Rainbow… », soupira Alek en s'approchant de moi.

Il m'enleva le sac de mes épaules. Dieu merci!

« Tu es pitoyable. »

Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Le connard! Je me relevai en m'époussetant. Il ne comprend pas les tortures que j'ai dû subir.

Apprendre que je ne rêvait pas. Kar Norvald existait vraiment.

Comprendre que je ne retournerai plus chez moi

Savoir ce qu'était un Urgal

Apprendre la carte de Alakasa par cœur.

Marcher, beaucoup marcher

Ramer, beaucoup ramer.

Supporter le regard des habitants quand nous sommes allés à Ceunon, tout cela à cause de la couleur de ma peau.

Manger le lapin que j'ai dépecer hier.

Me changer pour ces…vêtements.

Marcher avec un sac à dos de dix kilos de roche sur le dos

Et môssieur le rôdeur dit que je suis pitoyable!

« Bon, je crois qu'on va faire une pause »

Wé! Je t'aime Alek.

Je crois que j'ai parlé tout haut moi…. effectivement. Ni une ni deux, j'ôtai le carquois qui me sciait l'épaule et je le laissait tomber sur le sole, suivit par la lourde épée. Par mesure de sécurité, je gardai mes poignards cachés dans mes vêtements.

« Rainbow? »

« Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? »

« Dépèce ce lapin »

Je te hais, Alek!

**XxxX **

**Que du plaisir à écrire! Marrant! Marrant! Je sais, le chapitre est court, mais bon, c'était pas prévu que j'en fasse un long. Par contre le prochain… on va voir Eragon! ( Mais pas Murtagh…) Si si, Eragon, et Brom! **

**Pour les erreurs ( comme Krom) c'est tout à fait normal! XD **

**La coé, si ya kekun qui veut….**

**Pssst ¤ Reviews?¤**

**J'en ai eu qu'une pour le premier chapitre…**

**Loveitachi**


	3. L’ordre des dragonniers refleurira!

**Me voilà de retour pour le troisième chapitre! Ouaip! . Comme promis, on verra Eragon! Mais disons que…. Pour Murtagh, ça sera dans ce chapitre aussi! Mais je vous avertis qu'on ne le verra que pour un paragraphe ou, au mieux, trois paragraphes. Désolée pour ses fans, nous passerons beaucoup de temps avec lui dans que dans plusieurs chapitres. Et oui, on va voir Oromis et Glaedr (Je les aime ceux là!). Vanir, je ne suis pas sur… **

**L'idée des rôdeurs mes venues en lisant **_**l'apprenti d'Araluen**_**. Un très bon livre qui parle de rôdeur. Je m'en inspire donc un peu'**

**Chapitre : ****Destin différent**

**XxxX**

Je hais la neige, je hais la neige, JE HAIS LA NEIGE! Je déteste ce truc blanc, froid et qui colle dans mes cheveux! Grrr! Déjà avec l'attroupement très lourd qui me pèse sur le corps, j'ai vingt kilos de roche dans le dos. Pour m'endurcir, m'a dit Alek….!

« C'est encore loin Carvahall? », demandai-je en tentant désespérément de ne pas m'enfoncer dans ce truc glacial appelé glace.

« On y sera dans trois jours », me répondit mon maître en prenant ma main pour m'aider à continuer.

« Ça fait un mois qu'on y va! Ce n'est pas si loin, il me semble! À voir la carte, Ceunon et Carvahall ne sont qu'à dix-sept lieux de distance. »

« Un, on marche, c'est donc plus dur. Deux, tu es tellement lente qu'une tortue te dépasserait facilement. »

« … »

Je ne répondis pas à son commentaire, sachant que ce n'était que pour m'irriter. J'avais appris à le connaitre en un mois, tout de même. Il m'avait entrainé à l'épée. J'étais pas mal pour une fille. J'étais douée autant de la main gauche que de la droite. Quand au tir à l'arc, mieux ne vaut pas en parler… Un bambin de quatre ans serait meilleur que moi! Pfff.

Tout en marchant, il me parlait de l'ordre des rôdeurs. Dans tout l'Alagaësia, il en avait une douzaine, pas plus. Et j'étais la seule apprentie de tous. Les apprentis rôdeurs étaient entrainés par leur maître pendant trois ans, puis, étudiaient une année la magie chez les elfes.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous allons dans ce trou de village? », demandai-je alors que je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol enneigé de la crête.

« Car mon ami Brom t'enseignera l'histoire de l'Alagaësia, du début du règne des dragonniers jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? »

« Je suis mauvais conteur… »

La discussion prit fin ici. Nous marchâmes encore jusqu'au soir, dans le froid et la neige, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Suuuper. Quelle joie, ce silence mortel. Entre chien et loup, nous trouvâmes une grotte où dormir pour la nuit. Mon lit moelleux me manque beaucoup.

Heureuse de m'arrêter enfin, je lançai le sac de roche le plus loin possible de moi, soit à trois mètres, et ma sacoche contenant toutes mes choses fit un vole planer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la caverne. Ni une, ni deux, je me laissai tomber sur le sol, épuisée. Il était exigent comme maître, ce gars. Au fait, j'ignorais toujours son âge…

« Alek, t'as quel âge? », demandai-je sans le moindre tact.

« Uh? Oh! Je te ne l'ai pas dit? J'ai vingt-cinq ans. »

Pépé va! Il a onze ans de plus que moi! Et il doit être pervers…. Je me roule entièrement dans ma cape cette nuit, au cas où! On ne sait jamais…

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Il prit le premier tour de garde alors que je me couchai, bien enroulée, il ne faut pas l'oublier, dans ma couverture. Je dormis d'une traite jusqu'à ce qu'Alek me réveille, plusieurs heures plus tard. Alors qu'il se couchait et s'endormait rapidement, j'entendis un bruit inquiétant, comme une branche se cassait. Respire, Rainbow, respire! C'est sûrement qu'un animal, ce truc. Ou Nar Garzhv… M1! Je pris discrètement un de mes couteaux et me levai pour aller voir.

Crac!

Merdouille! Ça fait vraiment peur ce machin.

« Qui est là? », dis-je comme une idiote.

« … »

Je sortis de la caverne, silencieuse comme un éléphant dans une cuisine. Doucement, j'avançai près du nouveau craquement, avant de tomber nez à nez face à un jeune homme. Nous sursautâmes en même temps et je tombai fesses premières dans la neige. MEEEEEEEEERDE!

« Qui es-tu et que veux-tu?! », sifflai-je, énervée.

Ce gamin devait avoir mon âge, pas plus d'une quinzaine d'année. Plus petit que moi de quelques pouces, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, une épée sur la hanche droite, des bottines noirs, des cheveux sombres en batailles sur la tête et deux yeux de saphir. Bof, pas si mal, je préfère toujours Édouard!

« Je suis Murtagh », me répondit-il.

Et il a un nom à coucher dehors!

« Rainbow. Que veux-tu? »

« Rien. Je cherche seulement la ville Ceunon… »

Soupirante, je pointai l'Est.

« Par là », marmonnai-je. « T'as un mois de marche pour y aller, crois-moi! »

Sans plus de façon, je tournai les talons et m'apprêtai à entrer dans la caverne, qu'il s'exclama :

« Merci! J'aime la couleur de votre peau. »

Demi-portion! Va! Il va me faire rougir, celui-là. Vieillit un peu, ta voix tombe dans l'aigu et le grave… Ah! C'est vrai, les garçons, ça mue de la voix. Ne pas rire… ne ris pas, Rainbow…. Mwahahahahaha!

Murtagh siffla avec ses doigts et je vis un beau cheval gris approchant vers lui. La classe. Même si je ne m'y connaissais pas vraiment, en animaux, je remarquai alors que celui-ci était très beau.

« Il est super, ton cheval! », m'exclamai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Super? »

Oups! J'oublis souvent que les gens de l'Alagaësia n'ont pas le même langage que moi.

« Magnifique; beau; classe. Des synonymes. »

« Merci. Il s'appelle Tornac. »

Je le saluai et continuai à marcher vers ma caverne. En me tournant une dernière fois vers le jeune homme, il avait disparu. J'haussai les épaules. Bah! Ce n'était qu'un gamin que je n'allait jamais revoir, sûrement. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches pour les protéger du froid. Mon capuchon de rôdeur sur la tête, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, les joues rougies, j'affrontais ce temps horrible. À l'entrer de la grotte, je vis Alek, les bras croisés, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu, Rain. »

Depuis quand il m'appelle Rain? Et depuis quand utilise-t-il mon langage? Hompf! Un jour, tu vas me le payer, môssieurs le rôdeur.

« Un gamin du nom de Murtagh m'a demandé le chemin pour Ceunon. », répliquai-je en prenant le sac de vingt kilos de pierre, mon arc et mon épée.

Je dû me retenir de rire en voyant sa face apeurée.

…

Pourquoi il a peur, lui?

« Quoi? »

Je suis idiote! Bien sur, ce mot ridicule était le seul à être sortit de ma bouche.

« Tu as bien dit…. Murtagh? »

« Ben ouais! C'est quand même pas le fils de Morzan! À voir ton expression, c'aurait été ça. »

Il ne répondit pas. Quelle connerie j'ai encore fait là? J'ai tout de même pas raison?!

Nooooooooooooon

« C'est le fils de Morzan? Le premier et dernier parjure? », demandai-je, inquiète et ahurie.

« Oui… »

Meeeeeeeeeeerde! J'ai le dont de m'attirer les ennuies. Qui aurait cru que le parjure aurait un fils. Aussi beau de surcroît.

« Ceunon, tu as dit? »

« Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais. »

Ses épaules se détendirent. Il poussa un long soupir. Sans un mot, il me poussa et me força à marcher. On y va déjà? À ce temps? Mais à voir son air sérieux, je ne protestai pas. Je fermai les yeux, sachant que la torture allait continuer pendant trois longs jours.

Trois longs jours….

Supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

XxxX

Enfin! On est arrivé. Carvahall. Le petit village. Petit. Très Petit. Trop petit. Beaucoup trop petit. Nainement petit. Milimètrement trop petit. Miniaturément trop petit. Nanomètrement trop petit. Picomètrement trop petit. ( Bonjour les maths!)

« C'est minus, ce truc », me plaignis-je en marchant dans une rue de terre battu, ou neige battu. « Et on appelle ça un village! »

Alek me pilla sur le pied pour me faire taire. Aouch! Idiot!

« Ils ont une fierté ici », chuchota-t-il. « Fait attention à ce que tu d…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de me reprocher.

BAM!

Un demi-portion venait de me rentrer dessus et je finis tête première dans la neige. Maudit gamin! Je me relevai en vitesse, près à lui faire morde la poussière à son tour.

« Eragon! Quel empoté tu fais! Excuse-toi! »

Ledit Eragon, un autre nom à coucher dehors, s'inclina devant moi et marmonna à ce qui semblait être « pardonnez-moi, rôdeuse ». Gaaaaaaaaaaaamin! Je déteste les impolis de son genre. Alors, blondinet aux yeux bruns, gamins de onze-douze ans, minus plus petit d'au moins une vingtaine de centimètres, soit près à payer de tes actes impardonnables qu'est d'avoir bousculé une pauvre damoiselle sans défense et son idiot de maître.

« Pardonnez-le, mademoiselle, il est un peu lunatique. », s'excusa un autre blondinet aux yeux bruns qui devait avoir mon âge. « Je suis Roran. »

Quel nom bizarre… mais lui il s'est excusé! Je le répondis d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Dites-moi, où est la maison de Brom le conteur? », demanda Alek, nous sortant d'un silence embarrassant.

Il nous pointa une maison perdu dans le Picomètre village (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas Pico 10 exposant -12, c'est trèèèèès petit). Nous les saluâmes une dernière fois avant de frapper dans la cabane d'un des trois petits cochons. Un homme à la force de l'âge nous ouvrit. Il me regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais dès qu'il vit Alek…

« Alek! Mon vieil ami! », s'exclama-t-il chaleureusement.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Entre, mon vieux, entre »

Et moi je suis quoi? Un fromage peut-être?

« Brom, je te présente mon apprentie, Rainbow. »

Je le saluais d'un bref mouvement de tête. Ledit Brom me fixa intensément, comme s'il cherchait à me trouver à tort.

« On dirait Nasuada… »

Torchon! Moi? Nasua…Nasa…. Machin chouette? Il est fou? Non, il a des hallucinations! La drogue, c'est mal.

« Je sais », dit mon cheeeeeer Alek, un sourire en coin. « Moi aussi je l'ai confondu au début, avant de découvrir qu'un seul Urgal la faisait hurler. Nasuada l'aurait aisément vaincu. »

Retenez-moi! Je vais le battre!

« Je.Ne.Suis.Pas.Nasu.Quelque.Chose! », sifflai-je, au bord de la crise de nerf.

« J'avais remarqué », sourit Brom. « Allez, entrer. »

Nous pénétrâmes donc dans la demeure du vieux fou. Bof. C'est vraiment pas propre. Il nous montra deux chaises pour nous assoir et fit du thé. Je bus lentement le liquide brûlant, sa chaleur me faisant énormément de bien. Brom posa la meilleure question de sa vie.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Alek? »

« Je voudrais que tu racontes l'histoire de l'Alagaësia à Rainbow. Tu connais mes talents de conteur… »

Brom pouffa de rire. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de sérieux, il se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas où commencer… »

« Par le début », ironisai-je, furieuse. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce mec.

« … Il y a des siècles de cela, les dragons vivaient librement sur l'Alagaësia. »

« Je connais déjà ce bout! », l'interrompais-je sèchement.

« Bien…. Tu sais qu'Eragon l'elfe, le premier dragonnier, à conclu un marcher avec les dragons. »

Je me disais bien que le nom du gamin me disait quelque chose! J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de la tête.

« L'ordre de la confrérie des dragonniers prospéra en paix pendant des siècles », ajouta-t-il, sombrement. « Mais il y a un peu plus de cent ans, un Dragonnier nommé Galbatorix, les trahis tous. Sa dragonne mourut aux mains des Urgals et il erra sans but dans l'Alagaësia. Un Ombre lui enseigna même de la magie obscure. Plusieurs années plus tard, il retourna à Ilearia pour avoir un autre dragon, mais les maîtres refusèrent sa demande. Fou et en colère, il tua le dragonnier d'un œuf qui venait d'éclore et Shruikan devint son dragon. Galbatorix s'enfuit avec le jeune Morzan – ses mains se serrèrent sur ses cuisses- et tua chacun de ses maîtres. En fait, il tua tous les dragonniers. Il fondit aussi les parjures, Morzan en fut le premier et le dernier. Mais tous les traîtres moururent eut aussi. Galbatorix règne maintenant en maître sur l'Alagaësia »

Wow. Il avait tout lancé cela d'un coup. Brom leva son regard vers moi, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Mais il paiera pour ses crimes… et l'ordre des dragonniers refleurira! »

Je n'aime vraiment pas la façon dont il me regarde. Vraiment pas. Pervers! Il continua son récit.

« Il y a une vingtaine d'année tout au plus, avant la mort de Morzan. Le Surda et les Vardens furent créés. Ce sont des rebelles qui s'opposent à Galbatorix. »

C'est tout sur les Vardens? Rhaaa! J'aurais bien aimé en savoir plus, moi! _L'ordre des dragonniers refleurira!_ Tu parles d'une….

Eragon…. Et Murtagh? À moins que…. Peut-être…..Noooooooooooooooooooooon. La forme du visage, du nez et de la bouche…. Murtagh et Eragon… Murtagh fils de Morzan et il a une grande ressemblance avec le petit Eragon. Ils… sont frères? Pas vrai. Et s'ils sont les enfants de Morzan….

_L'ordre des dragonniers refleurira!_

« Dites… est-ce que les enfants des dragonniers sont dragonniers eux aussi? »

« Il y a des grandes chances, oui. »

Merde! Il parlait sûrement de Murtagh dans ce cas là, et d'Eragon –s'il est vraiment le frère de Murtagh, mon cerveau peut inventer des trucs bizarres parfois-. Ils vont devenir dragonniers? Mais il n'y a plus d'œuf de dragon dans l'Alagaësia!

Sauf si….

« Galbatorix possèdent des œufs de dragon, non? », demandai-je brusquement.

« Euh… »

Alek et Brom se regardèrent, hésitant, mais acquiescèrent.

« Les Vardens en possèdent un, et le roi deux. »

Je restai songeuse. _L'ordre des dragonniers refleurira!_ Cette phrase me hantait.

Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que si mon hypothèse était vraie, Eragon et Murtagh choisiraient le bon camp….

**XxxX**

**La fin du chapitre! Et je veux des reviews, beaucoup de reviews ( Sinon je chiale!)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais devoir sauter du temps, car sinon, elle aurait fini son apprentissage dans un an! Voir plus. **

**Et puis… elle vous plait la fic, non? Au fait, on va voir Arya dans le prochain chapitre! Il y aura des étincelles! XD!**

**À la prochaine!**

**Ps: Faites des story! Beaucoup! On va pouvoir dépassé le 1 page! **

**¤ Psst! C'est juste le beau bouton mauve en bas à droite…¤**


	4. You make me so hot

**Ratatam tam! Me revoila pour un autre chapitre! Ratatam tam! Rainbow est toujours vivante et j'essaie toujours ( sans succès) de la dessiner. **

**Bon, vous n'êtes pas ici pour entendre mon charabia habituel, n'est-ce pas?**

**Hop Hop! Ici le scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiipt!**

**Enjoy!!**

**You make me so hot**

**XxxX**

_« You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_I want you to drive into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever, I'll say loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything, that you never said_

_A I will let you do anything, again and again_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me love me_

_Don't ever go_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_You're so good »_

J'avais toujours bien aimé la chanson _Hot_ d'Avril Lavigne, voilà pourquoi je la chantonnais. Je la chantais souvent avec mes amies, trois ans plus tôt.

« C'est le Puma de l'Alagaësia », chuchota une voix tout près de moi, dans la forêt.

On m'avait surnommé « Puma ». Pourquoi? Premièrement, à cause de la couleur de ma peau, et aussi, car j'étais la plus rapide et la plus silencieuse des rôdeurs de l'ordre. Mon nom courait partout dans le royaume. Rainbow le Puma, c'elle qui avait sauvé un bambin du courant du Ramr, c'elle qui sait tout, c'elle qui voit tout.

« Le Puma? Celle qui avait giflé un Ombre? »

Ah ouiii, ce moment là. Un Ombre, Durza, avait voulu en savoir plus sur mon sujet, et sur mon corps de surcroit. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait jamais m'approcher de trop près sans que je le sache…. Je me rappelle son cri de rage. Que des beaux souvenirs gagnés en trois ans! Dommage qu'Alek ne soit pas là… Après mes trois années de service en tant qu'apprentie, j'avais dû le quitté pour poursuivre mon entrainement chez les elfes.

En parlant d'elfe, me voici donc dans leur forêt de merde. J'y suis arrivée hier, encore courbaturée par la course folle contre un homme saoul de Gil'ead. Je suis supposée rencontrer mon maître aujourd'hui.

« Ah! Rainbow, te voila! », s'exclama chaleureusement la reine Islanzadì.

Me rappelant les salutations elfique que m'avait enseigné mon maitre, je posait deux doigts sur mes lèvres :

« Atra esternì ono thelduin »

Elle fit la même chose :

« Mor'ranr lìfa unin hjarta onr »

« Un du evarìnya ono varda! »

Je m'inclinai respectueusement devant elle. Alek avait pris soin de m'enseigner l'Ancien Langage.

« Oromis arriva d'une minute à l'autre »

Oromis? Je me suis certes habituée à tous les noms bizarroïdes du royaume (fini les Laurence, Amandine, Manon, Charles, Marc, Mathieu…..), mais ce nom sonnait si doux dans mes oreilles. Est-il vieux, ce Oromis?

_Please don't stop the music!_

Merde! Non, faut pas que j'aille cette chanson de Rihanna en tête! J'aurais l'air wierd devant cet Oromis si je chantonne cette tune!

« Dites, Islanzadì-elda, mon futur maître, il est vieux? », demandais-je timidement à la reine des elfes.

Elle me sourit mystérieusement. Ok..ok…ok…. Il est vieux oui ou non? Je soupirai de découragement. Pour un nom si beau, la personne doit être jeune et belle non?

« Il est très vieux », me répondit Islandì, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Vieux!!!! Du genre, gros, bossu, les cheveux blancs et quasi inexistants, ridé, petit, pervers, sénile et et…..

« C'est un elfe ou un humain? »

« Un elfe »

On oublie les rides. Mais bon, s'il est vieux pour un elfe, il doit être très très sénile! Beuuuuuuuuurk! Moi qui aimais son nom!

_Ffffffffff_

_Ffffffffff_

C'était quoi ce bruit? Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je fis volte-face, silencieusement comme toujours, la main sur la garde de mon épée, le capuchon me cachant le visage.

Wow!

Un immense dragon d'or, j'ai bien dit immense, apparu derrière la falaise et atterrie près de la reine et moi. Sur son dos, un elfe à la longue chevelure d'argent. C'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose d'horrible. Le dragon avait une patte amputé! Je me retins de crié d'horreur…. Qui a osé faire ça!! C'est… horrible! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux!

L'elfe descendit du dos du dragon et s'approcha de moi.

« Tu es Raibow, non? », me demanda-t-il de la voix la plus douce que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines alors qu'un nouveau sentiment s'emparait de mon être pour la première fois de ma vie. Cet homme ( et le terme est pauvre) était si….si…beau? Je ne trouvais pas le mot exact pour décrire sa beauté. Il avait de magnifiques yeux gris qui trahissaient sa sagesse, des belles lèvres rouges, une superbe peau blanche sans imperfection et de long et soyeux cheveux argentés. Il était la perfection. Aucun défaut… Mon bas-ventre s'enflamma immédiatement sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. C'était l'homme le plus _sexy_ que j'avais vu dans ma vie!

« O….Oui! », bafouillai-je en m'inclinant, les joues rouges comme des tomates.

Nous fîmes les salutations habituelles des elfes. Je ne me comprenais plus. Toutes mes pensées étaient fixées sur lui. Seulement lui. Il était si parfait. Je comprends que le dragon puisse l'avoir choisi.

« Je suis Oromis », se présenta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

KYAAAAAAAA! Il a un si beau sourire! Wahou! Mon corps devint moite. Son regard pénétrant me faisait si frémir.

Il me tendit la main.

« Viens, nous allons chez moi pour commencer l'entrainement. »

Islanzadì me poussa vers lui et je pris sa main. Elle était si douce! Nous montâmes sur le dragon et celui-ci s'envola. Pour ne pas tomber, je dû enlacer la taille parfait d'Oromis. Qu'elle sensation merveilleuse de voler! Surtout avec cet elfe près de moi. Sa chaleur corporelle m'enveloppa et mon bas-ventre explosa comme un volcan. Je ne pouvais y résister. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait! Moi, le Puma de l'Alagaësia, ne pouvais rien faire contre un elfe.

Faut pas que ça se sache, ça va ternir ma réputation.

Quelques minutes qui parurent trop courte pour moi, le dragon descendit dans une petite plaine de la forêt. Dès que je fus sur le sol, je m'inclinai respectueusement pour le magnifique dragon,

Oromis sourit. Toujours dans un silence parfait, il glissa sa main dans la mienne et m'entraina dans une cabane non loin d'ici. Il me fit assoir sur un chaise, alors qu'il s'en tirait une autre.

« Eh bien Rainbow », commença-t-il.

« Appelez-moi Rain, maître Oromis », m'empressai-je de l'informer.

« Très bien, Rain, donne-moi ta main. On peut y lire plein de choses intéressantes. »

Ce que je fis immédiatement. Il la prit doucement, et murmura ses découvertes. Je maniais aussi bien l'arc que l'épée double, arme rôdeur, constituée de deux épées collées à la garde, que celui-ci pouvait faire apparaître à volonté. Ma main l'informa aussi qu'elle me servait aussi pour me dissimuler dans l'ombre et pour d'autres tâches. À la fin de l'examen, il l'embrassa doucement.

Je crois que je vais exploser de bonheur.

Suis-je amoureuse?

**XxxX**

**Chapitre cours, je sais, mais bon! Elle désire Oromis! XD ! C'est ce que le titre disait, non? You make me so hot… Make me wanna drop… C'est une chanson du CD **_**the best damn thing**_** d'Avril Lavigne.**

**Review?**

**Siouplait.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus drôle à lire XD!**


	5. Minifée et Cacahuète

**Désolé pour le retard! J'avais écrit sur papier, mais la paresse m'en prit et je n'avais pas envie de le taper sur l'ordi XD!**

**J'ai aussi reçu une lettre anonyme. Le message m'a enragé. Elle voulait que je supprime ma fic car mon personnage ( Rainbow) était noire! Non mais! Les noirs ont le droit de faire partie des fics! Et elle est noire justement car je trouvais qu'il n'y avait que des blancs partout et que ça me choquaient. Espèce de raciste. Excuse moi mais j'ai plein d'amies noires et elles sont plus intelligentes que toi, anonyme. **

**M'enfin, faut vous laisser sur une note joyeuse pour le début de la fic. On verra Eragon et Murtagh dans quelques chapitres! **

**Rappelle :**

**« Paroles des personnages à vive voix »**

''**Paroles des personnages par la pensée''**

_**Passé de Rainbow avec Alek et son apprentissage de rôdeur**_

**Enjoy!**

**Minifée et Cacahuète.**

**XxxX**

Il me fait un tel effet! Je m'affalai sur mon lite, le cœur battant vigoureusement dans ma poitrine, le bas-ventre enflammé. Oromis… sa voix est douce comme une brise, son corps aussi gracieux et parfais que celui d'un dieu et son regard perçant comme un faucon. Il a tellement des beaux yeux gris! Je ne pourrais jamais m'imaginer le quitter… je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés.

Oromis…oh mon bel Oromis! Aime moi comme je t'aime!

Ce fut dans de telles pensées amoureuses que je m'endormis paisiblement, épuisée par ma première journée de magie avec le maître. Je fis un rêve étrange : j'étais sur un magnifique étalon gris parcourant, à ce que je pensais, un sentier qui traversait Dras-Leona pour s'en aller vers Uru'baen.

« Plus vite Tornac », chuchotai-je au cheval.

Tornac? J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…. Oubliant ce détail, je regardai derrière moi. Une troupe d'urgals me poursuivait! Enfin, ils me suivaient plutôt. Ils n'étaient ni agressifs, ni enragés. Un d'eux me cria :

« Dame sans-bruit! »

« Qu'il y a-t-il? », demandai-je sans même me retourner.

« Nous approchons! »

« Bien »

L'image s'estompa et je réapparus dans les couloirs d'un immense château. À mes côtés, il y avait Alek.

« Tu dois comprendre, Rain, qu'il nous a forcé. Il connaît nos vrais noms. »

« Tu aurais pu te suicider pour le bien de tous. », sifflai-je. « Dit moi au moins la vérité. Tu approuves ses idéologies, tu aimes ses méthodes, non? »

Alek me prit brusquement le bras. Dans ses yeux brillaient la flamme de la rage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, et je crois qu'il m'aurait tué si je n'avais as dégainé un de mes poignards cachés dans ma manche.

Il me relâcha, mais son regard resta glacial.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici? », beugla un garde qui s'approcha de nous, arme à la main.

Je me réveillai à cette phrase. Une horrible douleur me pinçait le ventre et une migraine atroce me vrillait le crâne. Aouch… Et ce petit réveil matin de bois prit un malin plaisir à sonner à cet instant même.

…

DONNEZ MOI UN MARTEAU QUE JE L'ÉCRABOUILLE!

Quelques minutes plus tard, les débris de la bébelle dans mes bras, je me fis couler un bain chaud mode elfique. J'aime bien les elfes et leurs moyens modernes, comme chez moi.

Chez moi…

Non! Je ne dois pas y penser! Tout sauf ça! Tout sauf y penser….

« Wyrda! », croassa un corbeau en s'installant sur un perchoir.

« Blagden? »

« Wyrda! »

Il se mit à tousser, avant de prendre d'une voix rauque :

« Par le chant du destin

Elle chantera son amour

Qui sera sans retour

Aussi aveugle qu'un hibou

Enragée et peinée

Elle partira sans détour

À la recherche de son destin

Elle trouvera un homme secret

Et un dragon de sang sec

Et là elle cherchera son avenir

Dans un monde de déplaisir

Wyrda! »

Blagden prit son envol. Je restai en mode cape allemande. Qu'avait dit le corbeau? QU'EST-CE QU'IL AVAIT DIT LE CORBEAU?!? Il était trop loin pour que je l'attrape et je ne suis pas sur que la reine appréciera avoir du poulet pour déjeuner… Hompf! Et j'ai rien compris à ses paroles bizarres. '' Elle cherchera son avenir dans un monde de déplaisir''. C'est quoi cette connerie? Mon avenir? C'est avec Oromis voyons!

Le beau Oromis…

Essuyant la bave qui coulait sur mon menton, je plongeai la tête dans l'eau pour me laver les cheveux, devenus très long avec le temps. Combien de temps je ne les avais pas coupé? Ils devaient carrément m'arriver en bas des fesses, voir aux genoux! Ah oui, trois ans…. Trois ans aussi que je n'avais pas vu ma famille...

Que sont-ils maintenant? Et Noah et Caroline? Et Catherine dans tout ça? Pensent-ils que je suis…morte? Non! C'est impossible! Les larmes me venaient aux yeux. Maman, Papa! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre adoles….

Non.

Je serai bientôt une adulte. Dans quelques mois, j'aurai dix-huit ans. Un moment que je ne pourrais passer sans ceux que j'aime… et les elfes ne comprennent pas ce moment humain. Je fermai douloureusement les yeux.

_« Rain! Arrête de pleurer! », me dit Alek en me tapotant fermement l'épaule._

_« Je viens d'avoir quinze ans et mes amies et parents ne le savent même pas! _»

_« Je sais que c'est dur, mais faut s'y faire. Tu es une apprentie rôdeuse, bon sang! Reprends-toi! Tu verras, ça s'oublie vite, ce genre de détail. »_

Je n'avais pas pleuré le jour de mes seize et dix-sept ans. Je n'avais pas à pleurer. C'était inutile. Totalement inutile.

''Rainbow''

Wah! Qui… qui parle? Défense! Concentration, débris du réveil matin.

…

…

…

'' Excellent'', me dit la voix que je reconnus comme celle d'Oromis. '' Amène tes armes''

Mes armes? À vos ordres, chef! Je sortis rapidement du bain, enfilai mes vêtements elfiques, mais gardai ma cape de rôdeur. Couteaux, arc et flèche à la main, je quittai la maison et couru entres les arbres. Une heure plus tard, je me postai devant la cabane du maître. Il sortit aussitôt, accompagné d'une jolie elfe aux longs cheveux noirs.

Hompf! C'est qui c'elle là?

« Rainbow, je te présente Arya »

Je la saluai froidement. Oromis est à moi, elfe!

« Elle te testera pour le maniment des armes aujourd'hui »

Quoi?

« Car je partirai demain », finit-elle sur un ton cassant.

Je suis contente! Elle ne sera pas là demain! Pas touche à mon Oromis, Minifée. Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Je tendis les mains devant moi et fermai les yeux. Je visualisai mon arme, murmurai les paroles appropriées « Minerà Islimà! »et sentis alors le métal froid sur mes paumes. Mes paupières se relevèrent et je constatai avec satisfaction que ma double épée n'avait pas changé.

C'est une arme de rôdeur composée de deux épées soudées par les pommeaux. Étrangement légères, elle se maniait comme un bâton. L'immense manche de mon épée double était noir et de petits éclairs bleuâtres zigzaguaient sur les lames blanches comme de l'albâtre. Une curieuse écriture décorait les lames des épées.

Qu'elle se prépare à mourir, la gamine. Je fis des arcs avec mon arme. Arya dégaina son épée. Sa lame elfique était gracieuse et fine. Beuh!

Je fondis en premier. L'elfe para l'attaque tant bien que mal ma première lame qui visait sa tête. Elle dû sauter pour esquiver le coup qui allait agresser ses jambes. Elle enleva sa lame de la mienne et voulu me frapper sur le côté, ce qui réussit à moitié. Ouch!

Whaou! Quelle force! Arya avait dévié la lame de mon épée double, m'enfonçant ainsi le bout de son arme sur ma hanche. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier. Je poussai son épée et enfonçai ma botte dans son ventre, en faisant un tour sur moi-même pour me donner plus d'énergie. Elle se courba vers l'avant, une grimace lui tordant le visage. Sans attendre, le pied de mon talon lui frappa le bras, manquant de lui faire lâcher prise sur son épée. Elle grogna, et fonça sur moi et enchaîna coups après coups avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Heureusement, je les parai tous. À des moments, nos corps se frôlaient presque, et quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, nous virevoltons plusieurs mètres plus loin, prêtes à attaquer de nouveau. Le chignon qui retenait mes cheveux se défit et ma chevelure revola autour de mon visage à chaque mouvement.

Décidée à ne pas perdre, l'elfe leva son arme au dessus de ma tête, avant de feinter et attaquer mes côtés, plus à risques. Foutu elfe! Il y a seulement les rôdeurs qui sont capables de les vaincre de peines et de misères.

…

…

…

Mais je suis une rôdeuse! Merde, comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail? Rainbow, à l'attaque!

XxxX

« Aie! »

« Arrête de bouger », m'ordonna sèchement Oromis, qui serra le bandage sur mon bras.

Je ne répliquai pas, honteuse de mon comportement idiot. Devant le maître en plus! Décidemment, Arya me mettait à bout de nerf.

« Tenter cette technique alors que tu n'es qu'une novice, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière! Je suis déçu de toi. »

Je ravalai mes larmes. Mon cœur se serra. Il avait raison. Faire la technique de l'aigle alors que j'étais une débutante, c'était stupide. La technique de l'aigle consiste à lancer son épée double vers l'avant, alors qu'il tournait en rond, et réussir à l'attraper quand il revient vers soi, comme un boomerang. Chose que je n'ai pas réussi, surtout le dernier morceau. Conclusion, je me suis mangée une des lames sur le bras. Suuuuuuuuuuper. Rappelez moi de frapper Arya. Elle a osé rire de moi! Ma tabar…tendre.

« Maître », fis-je timidement.

« Hum? »

Bon, son humeur ne s'est pas améliorée.

« Pourquoi enseignez-vous la magie aux rôdeurs si vous êtes un dragonnier? »

Oromis soupira et me regarda fermement de ses yeux métalliques. Gloup! Il fait peur. Quoiqu'il soit très mignon aussi…Après près d'un quart d'heure de silence, il prit enfin la parole :

« J'ai toujours aimé enseigner », expliqua-t-il. « Mais depuis le début de la chute des dragonniers et le règne de Galbatorix, je n'ai plus rien à faire, vu que je suis estropié. Comme les rôdeurs apprenaient toujours une année chez les elfes, j'ai décidé de m'investir la dedans. Et il n'y a aucun risque qu'ils dévoilent notre emplacement à qui que ce soit, car, comme tu as fait hier, ils ont juré en ancien langage qu'il ne révèleraient jamais où nous vivons et mon existence. C'est pour cela qu'Alek n'a pas pu t'accompagner ou te dire où nous étions, car il avait prêté le serment.

Tu dois savoir aussi le devoir d'un rôdeur. Tu connais leurs techniques, mais pas leur but premier. La plupart de tes semblables travaillent pour Galbatorix, car il est puissant. Depuis toujours, les rôdeurs sont, le plus souvent, avec les gagnants. Mais toi, tu es différente. Je sais que tu ne viens pas d'ici, de ce monde. Tes croyances sont différentes, malgré les trois ans que tu as passés ici. Tu t'es vite taillée une réputation, le Puma. De plus, tu prononces clairement ton refus contre le roi. Ça été plus dur pour Alek. Il est tenté de servir le roi, mais il ne veut pas en même temps car il sait que c'est mal, comprends-tu? Les Vardens on mit beaucoup d'espoir sur toi. »

« Mais je ne les connaît même pas! », protestai-je. L'idée que je représentais quelque chose pour les rebelles m'intimidait beaucoup.

« Tu es le Puma de l'Alagaësia, Rainbow. Les Vardens ont désespérément besoins d'aide et d'alliés. Quoi de mieux qu'un rôdeur? Et encore, le Puma; c'elle qui n'a peur de rien. »

Je rougis, mais continuai à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux gris…

« Es-tu malade. Tu ressembles à un homard. », constata Oromis en déposant sa douce main sur mon front.

Je vais éclater s'il continue. Mon bas-ventre se remet en action. Il est si séduisant… S'il n'avait pas été mon maître, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus.

« Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre… »

Arya et Glaedr éclatèrent de rire. Je fis volte-face est mes yeux leurs lancèrent des éclaires. Ils arrêtèrent de rire, mais l'expression moqueuse sur le visage de l'elfe me fit trembler de rage. Grrr! Je vais la frapper! Elle m'énerve!

« Enlève ce sourire idiot de ta face, Minifée, car mon poing va s'y retrouver. »

« Rainbow », fit sèchement Oromis, me faisant taire.

Personne ne parla, mais les regards qu'Arya et moi se lançaient en disaient long. Minifée, ce surnom allait lui rester, je le sens!

Arya s'avança près de moi, s'inclina respectueusement devant Oromis, avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Cacahuète »

CLAC!

« C'était sortit tout seul, maître », m'excusai-je rapidement alors que le dragonnier me regardait, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement.

Minifée se frotta la joue, là où je l'avais giflé. Hompf! C'est mon droit. Personne ne peut m'insulter sans recevoir une bonne correction. Foi d'arc-en-ciel! Oromis me sépara de l'elfe et m'entraîna plus loin. Après m'avoir réprimandé, il alla s'excuser à Minifée. Je suis jalouse, hompf! C'est MON Oromis. À ma plus grande surprise, cette…cette…cette conne embrasse MON Oromis sur la joue.

BAM!

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9…

Neuf mètre plus loin, Arya atterrit brutalement sur le sol suite à mon coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Minifée m'avait provoqué et c'était ma vengeance.

« Rainbow! », s'exclama le dragonnier, surpris et en colère.

L'elfe se releva difficilement, sa main sur la joue.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Minifée, ou je te jure que tu me le paiera »

« Sensible, Cacahuète? »

Je m'avançai pour la frapper, mais Oromis me retint par le bras. Je voyais du mécontentement dans ses yeux gris, et cela me fit de la peine. Je baissai les yeux et me calmai. Le maître me relâcha le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! », s'exclama-t-il, furieux. « Tu es folle? »

Arya s'approcha de nous, s'inclina devant Oromis, me cracha au visage—je me retint de la frapper—et partit de la l'endroit dont j'avais encore oublié le nom, comme toujours. J'avais honte de moi, mais ma rage contre Minifée augmentait à chaque seconde. Elle va me le payer un jour, celle-là.

« Ton comportement me déçoit Rainbow. Je croyais qu'Alek t'avais enseigné à ne pas réponde aux moqueries, à garder ton sang-froid et à te défait de ta colère. »

Je restai silencieuse. Personne n'est parfais dans la vie! J'étais sensible et colérique, et alors? Oromis soupira et m'envoya dans les bois, m'asseoir sur un tronc mort et sonder la nature en m'épreignant de chaque être vivant. Inutile, j'avais déjà maîtrisé cette technique depuis longtemps avec Alek. Elle était le maître des rôdeurs. De plus, nous savons même cacher notre conscience des sondeurs curieux. C'est grâce à cela qu'on devient « invisible ». Oh, il y a aussi le camouflage, mais bon.

J'ignorai le nombre d'heures que je restai là, à attendre, avant qu'Oromis me convit à rentrer. Mes genoux et mes fesses étaient douloureux. Çà et là traînaient des bestioles que j'évitai soigneusement pendant le chemin du retour. Quand je fus devant la cabane, le Soleil avait disparu depuis près d'une heure. Le maître me souhait une bonne nuit.

« Rainbow, demain je t'enverrai un elfe qui fera ton programme d'entraînement à l'épée. Il se nomme Vanir. Fait attention à ton langage et reste calme… »

À vos ordre chef!

« … et essais de ne plus briser le réveil matin. »

…Ouais, s'il ne me réveille pas brusquement comme ce matin.

**XxxX**

**Tourlou. La fin du chapitre. Il fait 2634 mots. J'ai mal au dos à force de taper. XD! Bien, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura plus d'action. Et Eragon et Murtagh arriverons bientôt (patience, patience.). Je ne réserve pas un bel avenir à mon Puma, aie aie. Je crois que vous savez comment elle aime Oromis! Et Arya, ouf!**

**Bref**

**Hasta luego! **

**Review?**


	6. Keiko

**Je poste le chapitre 6 et le 9eme est en cour d'écriture dans mon carnet! (Faudrait que je change, il me reste trois pages…hum! C'est le cahier de l'ordre des rôdeurs et il contient une centaine de page! Et j'écris tout petit….). Bref, c'est un chapitre assez petit, mais il sera décisif pour le prochain chapitre et pour l'avenir de Rainbow. Âme sensible s'abstenir de lire la fin. **

**Rappelle :**

**« Paroles des personnages »**

'' **Paroles des personnages en pensée''**

_**Passé de Rainbow avec Alek durant son apprentissage**_

**Enjoy!**

**Ps : On voit Eragon et Murtagh dans le 9eme, donc patience!**

**Keiko…Keiko….Keiko!**

**XxxX**

…Keiko…

…Keiko…

…Keiko…

…KEIKO!...

Je sursautai brusquement. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mon corps était couvert de sueur. Ma respiration était haletante. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me calmer. Je faisais ce même rêve depuis qu'Arya avait disparu, quatre mois plus tôt, près d'Osilion, et la découverte des corps de ses compagnons aux noms bizarres. Au début, la nouvelle m'avait réjouie, mais j'avais vite comprit que cette disparition menaçait la vie des elfes et de l'œuf de saphir dont Oromis m'avait parlé.

Oromis….

Même après quatre mois, je le désir toujours autant! Il est si parfais. Et il ne me reste que huit mois d'études avec lui….Mais je resterai! Et je lui avouerai mon amour! Je veux que mon amour soit uniquement pour lui! Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime… Oromis, reste à moi!

Le bas ventre enflammé—je commençai à m'y habituer—je me défis de ma couette. Le miroir me renvoya une image de moi les cheveux longs en bataille. Hum…Faudrait que je les coupe un jour. Bah! Demain.

Étrangement, je mis mes vêtements humains. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

_À quinze ans…_

_« Maître », dis-je en regardant Alek dans les yeux, le front plissé. « On ne devrait pas passer par là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »_

_Alek arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il enleva quelques mèches rebelles de sur son visage et posa une main sur mon épaule. J'avais gaffé?_

_« Excellent Rain. »_

_Quoi?_

_« Un rôdeur se fit surtout à son intuition. C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut faire ce métier. Il faut être facilement capable d'obéir à son instinct et il faut que celui-ci soit extrêmement puissant. »_

_« Comme moi… Mais comment fait-on pour savoir si quelqu'un à une bonne intuition? »_

_« Tu le sauras quand tu prendras un apprenti à ton tour. Il—ou elle—te sera dédié. »_

_« Je ne me vois vraiment pas avec un élève! »_

_Il se contenta d'éclater de rire._

Encore aujourd'hui, me voir avec un apprenti, c'est impensable. Mon de réveil matin sonna. Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. Je mis mes bottes, pris mes armes, et sortis à l'extérieur pour attendre l'arrogant Vanir. Grr! Il m'énerve ce mec. En fait, le seul elfe que je respect, c'est Oromis.

Oromis…le beau Oromis. Si parfait, si merveilleux! Ah la la! Je veux rester avec lui toute ma vie!

« Rainbow! », me cria Vanir en s'approchant de moi quand j'arrivai au terrain d'entraînement. « Prête à perdre? »

« Môssieur vaniRteux est encore vaniteux aujourd'hui », répondis-je ironiquement.

« Désolé cacahuète. », se moqua-t-il.

Je me retins de le frapper. Ces…elfes ont pris la manie de m'appeler « cacahuète ». Grr! On dirait Minifée.

Je matérialisai mon épée double à la garde soudée et je commençai à faire des arcs avec les lames comme un moulin à vent. J'avais hâte de me rendre chez Oromis.

Ah Oromis!

Je n'eu pas le temps de réjouir de son nom parfais que Vanir m'attaqua. Et c'est repartit pour un tour.

XxxX

Le cœur battant à la chamade—je venais de flanquer une raclée à môssieur vaniRteux—je couru le plus vite que je pouvais chez le maître.

En arrivant sur les yeux, à peine essoufflée, je le vis assit sur une roche, l'air faible. Alarmée, je me dépêchai à ses côtés.

« Maître. », dis-je doucement. « Est-ce que ça va? »

Il me sourit et je sentis mon bas ventre bouiller de nouveau. Je crois que vous avez compris l'effet qu'il me fait.

« Je mentirais si je disais oui. », souffla-t-il. « Je viens de me rendre compte que ma maladie me touche plus que je ne le pensais. »

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous. »

« Non. Et j'ai mieux à faire que m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je dois t'évaluer sur ta maîtrise de l'eau. On ne peut pas faire des exercices plus complexes tant que tu ne sauras pas bien faire des guerriers liquides. »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me mis à rougir dès que je compris mon geste. Je n'eus pas le temps pas le temps de me lever qu'Oromis m'embrassa sur le front.

Les joues cramoisies, je lui fis dos. Respire, Rainbow, respire. Ça ne veut rien dire. C'est une marque d'affection car tu es son élève. KYAAAAAAAAA! Je craque! Il vient de m'embrasser le front! Il a juste visé trop haut…

« Arduna Orthö nin ethri ono nar! Invocation des guerriers d'eau d'Orthö! »

Je sentis mon énergie quitter mon corps. L'eau de la rivière se mit à bouillonner alors que des formes se mettaient à apparaître. Avec les minutes, les silhouettes devenaient de plus en plus définis et…

…et un voile noir s'abattit sur mes yeux. Je m'effondrai, évanouie.

_  
À quatorze ans et demi…_

_Je suivis mon maître en entrant dans Uru'baen, la capital. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait là? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Ma curiosité l'emporta._

_« Maîîîîîîîîîîîître! », appelai-je. « Qu'est-ce qu'on faiiiiiiiiiiiiit?_

_Alek m'ordonna de me taire. Hompf! Merci bien de me répondre. Je boude, tient. Môssieur ne semble même pas remarquer en plus! Grrr! Je le déteste, je le déteste._

_Il entra dans une auberge miteuse et commanda une chambre. Nous y entrâmes en vitesse. Beeeeeeeeeeurk! Ça sent le moisi ici! Et il veut qu'on dorme…là? Alek se pencha vers moi et me prit par les épaules._

_« Rain, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas, d'accord? »_

_« Oui, m'sieur », marmonnai-je, boudant toujours. _

_Il eut un sourire que je qualifiai de faux et sortit de la pièce. J'attendis quelques minutes pour m'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je sortis discrètement de la chambre et descendit silencieusement les escaliers qui menaient à la taverne, histoire de voir qu'Alek était bel et bien partit._

_Lets__ go!_

_Je sortis en vitesse du bar. Yay! J'avais toujours voulu visiter la capital de l'Akafana—je ne retient donc jamais son nom? —et la chance m'était offerte. Je marchai en savourant le bruit de mes pas sur le sol. Les maisons étaient richement décorées et ça respirait la joie de vivre._

_Ne me souciant nullement des regards qui convergeaient vers moi à cause de la couleur de ma peau—aller chier—je me baladai tranquillement dans Uru'baen pendant près d'une heure._

_Malheureusement, le destin fut autre que le bonheur, et je happai quelqu'un au croisement de deux rues._

_« Merde! Tabarnack! C'est qui le con qui m'a foncé dessus?! », hurlai-je, furieuse._

_« Ta gueule, emmerdeuse! C'est toi qui m'as foncé dessus! », cria une voix qui me rappelait quelqu'un._

_Non! Dites moi pas que…La personne me bouscula et s'enfuie en courant. Merde! Je n'avais pas eut le temps de voir son visage. Mais sa voix me rappelait chèrement une personne de mon monde,_

_On me prit brusquement pas le bras. Je levai les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas Alek, mais un homme au visage pâle avec les yeux et les cheveux rouges. Hum…pas mal. Il me fit marcher de force jusqu'à une ruelle._

_« Qui es-tu, jeune rôdeuse? », susurra-t-il._

_« Toi d'abord, bonhomme »_

_« On me nomme Durza »_

_Berck! Un nom à coucher dehors. Il répéta sa question._

_« Rainbow », dis-je en faisant la moue car je trouvais mon nom ridicule._

_Il sourit et son corps s'approcha du mien. Son regard se posa sur ma poitrine qui avait fait une poussé de croissance ces derniers temps. J'avais dû laisser tomber mon soutien-gorge pour les « corsets » que portaient les femmes d'ici. C'est en fait une sorte de long tissu brun qui descend jusqu'au nombril et qui arrête un peu en haut du milieu des seins. C'est très serrer et ça s'y méprend à un corset lisse. Mais bon, comme je le disais, les yeux de Durza regardaient ma poitrine._

_« N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour te promener seule? »_

_Son corps me frôlait et je sentais son souffle contre moi. Minute…que faisait sa main sur mes fesses?_

_Clac!_

_Haha! Dans face, pervers! Je fis demi-tour, avant de foncer contre le torse d' Alek. _

…

_Merde._

J'ouvris vivement les yeux. Je levai brusquement la tête et mon front cogna celle d'Oromis qui était penché vers moi. Au même moment, à cause du coup, nos lèvres se collèrent accidentellement.

…

…

Je me dégageai rapidement de lui, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate, le corps moite et le bas-ventre enflammé.

Merde! Merde! Merde! Shit! Je l'ai embrassé! E-m-b-r-a-s-s-é! C'était accidentel, mais quand même. I kiss him!

« Désolé », murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

« Non, c'est de ma faute », s'excusa Oromis qui détourna le regard.

Je pouvais entendre le fou rire de Glaedr. C'est alors que je remarquai que je n'étais pas à l'extérieur, mais bien dans le lit du maître. Encore rouge du baiser—ô qu'il avait les lèvres douces et chaudes—je me demandai bien pourquoi j'étais là, même si la réponse était évidente.

« Comment te sens-tu? », me demanda enfin Oromis après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je suis complètement affamée et assoiffée. », répondis-je. « Et j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de Kulls m'est passé sur le corps et Glaedr s'est assis sur mon crâne »

L'ombre d'un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il se leva et, sans un mot, commença à faire de la cuisine pour végétalien. Je commence à en avoir marre que de manger des légumes moi…

Je me levai avec pour mission de lui venir en aide. Mais à peine j'avais fait quelques pas que je m'étalai de tout mon long. Suuuuuuuuper. Et j'ai même plus d'énergie pour me relever. Je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote, étendue par terre.

Deux mains puissantes, que je reconnu comme c'elle d'Oromis, me prirent doucement les épaules. Il m'aida à me remettre sur pied.

« Tu devrais rester couchée », me conseilla-t-il, un sourire coquin accroché aux lèvres.

Je ne dis rien et baissai honteusement la tête. Du bout des doigts, il la releva.

Oromis est teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement parfais.

Une étrange chaleur s'empara de tout mon être. Le temps semblait s'arrêter. Je ne vis que ses yeux gris. Nos visages se rapprochèrent doucement, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma bouche. Nos lèvres se touchèrent finalement. Au début, personne ne bougea, incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Puis, nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent et se mêlèrent. Nous échangeâmes un tendre baiser. Mon **premier** baiser…

Inconsciemment, mes mains enlacèrent son cou alors que les siennes ses posèrent sur mes hanches. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus passionner, voir violent. Je sentis un désir que j'avais tenté d'oublier durant mon adolescence refaire surface tandis que mon bas-ventre s'enflamma brusquement.

Son corps se colla contre le mien. Ses mains glissaient doucement le long de mes cuisses et remontaient sur les hanches, frôlant mes fesses au passage.

Nous étions pris dans une passion que personne ne voulait arrêter.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent pour prendre une bouffée d'air avant de reprendre contact. Ma cape tomba sur le sol, suivie par la chemise d'Oromis. Sa peau brûlante contre la mienne me fit le plus grand bien, alors que je me dépêchai d'enlever mon chandail et petit corset brun qui retenait ma poitrine.

Ses mains virent caresser mon dos nu. Ses lèvres quittèrent à nouveau les miennes pour se lover contre ma gorge. Je sentis un frisson de plaisir traverser mon être et je savais mon amour réciproque car son membre se raidissait contre mon bassin.

Nous glissâmes sur son lit, moi sous lui, alors que j'embrassai la peau blanche de son torse. Il eut un soupire de bien être qui m'excita encore plus.

Je ne m'imaginai le quitter…

**XxxX**

**C'est la fin du petit chapitre . Je sais pas trop pour le début lemon—c'est la première fois que j'en écris un—mais je trouve ça pas mal pour une première fois. J'avais fait un complet, mais le massacre était horrible XD! Enfin, vous savez ce qui va se passer non?**

**Review?**


	7. Blessure

**Me revoilà! Je suis toujours là ! Au début, le chapitre 7 et 8 étaient supposés n'être qu'un seul chapitre, mais j'ai remarqué qu'ils faisaient plus de sens séparés en deux. C'est donc deux chapitres courts qui suivront. Vraiment désolé. S'il vous plait, ne me tuer pas.**

**Je suis maintenant dans une partit où mon imagination se défoule, et donc, les chapitres s'écrivent de plus en plus vite. C'est-à-dire que je suis rendue au chapitre 11 dans mon carnet de note. **

**Et maintenant, programme principal!**

**Enjoy!**

**Blessure**

** XxxX**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tranquillement. Je m'assit sur le lit, surprise d'y être seule après la nuit d'amour passée avec Oromis la veille. Il m'avait enlevé ma virginité en me pénétrant. Il l'avait fait avec tellement de douceur que j'avais à peine ressentit la douceur du hymen déchiré. Toutes les émotions que j'avais eu durant ce moment avait été si agréable…

Je sortis du li et ramassai mes vêtements qui traînaient çà et là sur le sol de la maison. Je pouvais encore sentir les douces mains d'Oromis sur ma peau, ses lèvres contres les miennes…

Rengainant mes couteaux à leur cachette, je sortis de la maison, le cœur légers. Je l'aimais et il m'avait répondu, je ne pouvais être plus heureuse!

Je le vis sur le bord de la rivière, le regard songeur. Je me rendis jusqu'à lui et m'assis sans déranger ses pensées. Même si nous avions fait l'amour, il restait tout de même mon maître. Après mon apprentissage, nous vivrons ensembles pour l'éternité.

Nous restâmes sous le silence pendant plusieurs heures. Midi arrivait lorsque son regard se vira vers moi. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je vis une lueur de reproche dans ses yeux. Qu'avais-je fait de mal?

« Tu as agis comme une idiote, Rainbow », siffla-t-il en ancien langage.

Quoi?! J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais il me fit taire d'un geste sec de la main.

« Tu as laissé tes émotions t'emporter. »

« vous étiez consentant! », m'exclamai-je. « Et c'est vous qui aviez commencé à m'embrasser! »

Je ne comprenait plus la situation. Il me réprimandait car on avait fait l'amour? Mais que ce passait-il? Ma joie de savoir mon amour partagé s'effondra et je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je l'aimas! Et…et mes rêves d'une vie futur avec lui?!?

« Imagine que j'avais été un Ombre. Un être cruel qui aurait profité de la situation. Tu te serais laissé aller comme tu as fait? Tu aurais couché avec moi comme tu as fait? Tu es la pire élève que j'ai jamais eu, Rainbow Color Sky. »

Mes sentiments n'étaient donc pas partagés?! Il avait profité de moi!

« Vous avez profité de moi pour soulager votre appétit sexuelle alors que j'étais en état de faiblesse! Vous connaissiez mon amour pour vous et vous l'avez utilisé pour accroître vos désirs! VOUS AVIEZ TOUT PLANIFIÉ! », hurlai-je, ayant comprit ce qu'il faisait depuis le début.

« Et alors? Toi aussi tu en as profité je te signal. Tu es juste une imbécile qui croyait que je partageais ses sentiments de fillette. Pff! »

« TA GUEULE FILS DE PUTE! »

L'écho en prit et je vis les yeux d'Oromis s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Je venais de l'insulter. Je n'avais jamais cru à l'expression « cœur brisé », mais maintenant, je le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de mon être. Il m'avais trahi. Il avait profité de moi, de ma faiblesse. Et j'étais incapable de le supporter. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur moi et mouillaient ma cape de rôdeur. La rage me guidait.

Trahi…

Trahi…

« Je t'ai dit de te la fermé, compris?! Ta gueule! »

Il leva la main pour me gifler, mais je fus plus rapide. Enragée et détruite, je le frappai en plein visage. Il revola quelques mètres plus loin et atterrit sur le dos. Haletante, je séchai mes larmes d'un geste rageur de la main.

Glaedr atterrit brusquement et poussa un immense rugissement alors qu'Oromis se relevait avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je savais que mon coup lui procurait une crise de sa maladie, mais ma colère me dit que c'était bien fait pour lui.

Glaedr posa son regard doré sur moi, mais je continuai à fixer mon maître qui s'essuyait la bouche, toujours surpris. Dans mes yeux brillaient la flamme de la cruauté et de la vengeance.

« Rain…bow », chuchota Oromis, étonné par mon comportement.

Je restai muette.

'' Excuse toi! '', explosa la voix du dragon dans ma tête.

Je fis volte-face et marchai en direction de la forêt. Glaedr poussa un dernier rugissement enragé qui effraya tous les animaux qui traînaient par ici. Mais bouillonnante de frustration, je continuai mon chemin.

'' Demain'', grogna le dragon.

Demain, je serai loin du Du Waldenvarden. Je couru rapidement jusqu'à ma petite maison.

Trahi…

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et entrai dans ma chambre. Je pris mon arc et mes flèche avec une épée courte qui me servait de temps en temps. Je ne pris ni vêtement ni nourriture qui allaient m'encombrer durant mon voyage. J'avais le cœur trop meurtri pour penser correctement et mes idées n'étaient pas claire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir.

Trahi…

Une fois prête, je sortis dehors et tombai nez à nez avec Vanir et la reine Islanzadi. Je dû m'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, cacahuète? », se moqua-t-il, l'épée à la main.

Il reçu mon poing en plein visage. La reine me prit le bras. Je remarquai une étincelle de cruauté dans ses yeux. Les elfes n'étaient pas si parfait qu'ils ne le laissaient croire, compris-je. En fait, ils n'étaient que des êtres arrogants et vaniteux. Profiteur en plus. Mon cœur s'enragea de nouveau. Ils ne méritaient pas que je reste ici.

« Pousses-toi, elfe », sifflai-je à Islanzadi. « Ou je te frappe »

Elle parut surprise de ma vulgarité. Je la repoussai brusquement. Plusieurs de ces êtres imparfaits me regardaient d'un air provocateur, mais je ne m'en souciait guère.

Trahi…

Trahi…

Je disparu entre les arbres et cachai ma conscience pour que les elfes ne me retrouve. Ma haines contre eux s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde. La nuit tombée, je m'assis contre le tronc d'un arbre. Toute la pression que j'avais ressentit jusqu'à maintenant se relâcha. J'éclatai en un sanglot amer.

Je n'étais pas capable de renié l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Oromis et je me sentais faible à cause de ça. Il m'avait trahi, insulté, profité, abusé, mais je n'étais capable de le haïr. C'était une blessure dans mon cœur.

Une blessure que seul le temps refermerait…

**XxxX **

**Alors, z'en dites quoi? Les émotions étaient-ils bien exprimé ou ça vous a laisser indifférent. Les elfes ne sont donc pas si parfait… Et Eragon et Murtagh apparaissent dans deux chapitres!!**

**ReviewS? J'insiste particulièrement sur le S.**


	8. une nouvelle aventure

**Me revoici pour le chapitre 8! Vu que c'est les examens de Noël ( c'est-à-dire très IMPORTANT!) et que je pars à Walt-Disney, eh bien, la publication ralentira temporairement. Je vais tenter d'envoyer le 9eme, mais je ne vous promet rien disons. Entoucas, j'ai hâte de voir Mickey Mouse et de donner un bon coup de pied à Peter Pan ( Baaaaaark).**

**Bref. Murtagh et Eragon dans le prochain chapitre. Chapitre toujours court car il devait être fusion avec le 7eme**

**Enjoy!**

**Une nouvelle aventure **

**XxxX**

Le soir apparaissait quand j'arrivai à Gil'ead. Cachée dans ma cape de rôdeur, j'avançai entre les passants qui ne me remarquaient même pas. Décidée à manger un repas chaud, j'arrêtai un gamin qui courait. Il ne vit pas mon visage, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreurs.

« Sais-tu où je peux trouver une taverne où je peux manger et dormir? »

Il recula de quelques pas et me pointa un bâtiment.

« Là bas, m'sieur le rôdeur », me répondit-il. « Ça s'appelle « le bouc ». C'est la t'verne à mon papa. »

Je lui lançai une couronne—l'argent de l'Alagaësia—et disparue dans la foule. Je me rendis dans la bâtisse en question et me commandai une bière. J'avais besoin de me détendre. La femme du tavernier me donna un appétissant ragoût. Assis dans mon coin, je commençai à manger. Je pari que mon exploit chez les elfes a fait le tour du royaume. Ces trucs là ne passent pas inaperçus, même dans un endroit éloigné comme le Du Waldenvarden.

« Tu sais quoi », dit un homme à un autre homme près de lui. « Il y a deux semaines, on dit que le Puma a donné une raclée aux elfes. »

Bingo. L'autre monsieur parla :

« Ouais. J'ignore comment ce bout de femme à pu faire ça, mais elle est géniale. »

Merci. La vérité à un peu changé, mais bon.

« J'ai entendu dire que ça a fait plaisir au roi. Il espère sûrement qu'elle va le rejoindre. »

Hum…

« On dit aussi qu'il est en colère, ces temps-ci », ajouta-t-il. « Car—il baissa le ton de sa voix—car il paraît qu'un nouveau dragonnier est apparu. »

Je m'étouffai avec la gorgée de bière que je venais de prendre. Quoi?! Un nouveau dragonnier serait apparu? Serait-ce l'œuf de saphir contenant le bébé dragon qui aurait éclot?

« Un nouveau dragonnier? », demandai-je tout haut.

Les hommes se tournèrent vers moi. L'un deux se leva et me pointa du doigt.

« Dis nous ton nom , rôdeur, et je t'en parlerai plus », cracha-t-il.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je me levai et sortit un poignard caché dans ma manche. D'un geste vif, je traversai la moitié de la taverne et arrivai derrière l'homme sans qu'il pu faire un seul mouvement. Ma lame sous sa gorge, j'y fis couler un peu de sang. Le barman était terrorisé, de même que sa femme.

« On me nomme le Puma. », susurrai-je en augmentant la pression de mon arme contre son cou qui saigna encore plus. « Et c'est bien la première fois que j'entends cette rumeur. »

J'adore mon succès! Tout le monde arrêta de parler et de bouger. Je sentais leur stupeur. Qui aurait cru que le Puma serait dans une taverne sobre de Gil'ead. Je lui ordonnai de parler. Ma victime déglutit un moment.

Son ami prit la parole :

« Des personnes disent avoir vu un dragon bleu rôder près de Teirm et Dras-Leona. », commença-t-il,

D'un geste de la main, je le fis taire. Ces informations me convenaient. Je lançai un pièce de monnaie au tavernier terrorisé pour payer la nourriture et avançai vers la sortie. La femme qui m'avait servi me cria :

« Bonne chance! »

Je levai ma main en signe de salut et sortis à l'extérieur. Un nouveau dragonnier…Intéressant. Et si…j'allais le retrouver?

Je sortis incognito de la ville alors qu'une nouvelle annonce apparaissait. « Le Puma à Gil'ead. »

XxxX

À seize ans… 

_Alek et moi marchions dans le désert du Hadarac. L'air était sec et brisait mes lèvres. Je tassai mes cheveux de mon visage. Il faisait si chaud que j'en mourrais de fatigue. Chaque seconde était une torture et chaque pas semblait plus difficile à faire que le précédent. Je ne devais vraiment pas sentir bon. Mais pourquoi donc le déodorant n'existe-t-il pas dans ce monde?_

_« Maître », soufflai-je, à bout de force. « J'ai…vraiment…chaud.. »_

_Alek semblait avoir la même pensée que moi. Il accepta de faire un pause et je laissai volontiers mes armes brûlantes sur le sol sableux. Je m'emparai de ma gourde et but de longues gorgées. Ouf! Il se faisait soif! Alek fit de même. Je m'effondrai sur le sol. Je hais la chaleur. _

_« Ça serait mieux de traverser cette endroit à dos de dragon », plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. _

_Les traits du rôdeur se durcir. J'ai gaffé? Il respira un grand coup et sembla retenir son souffle quand il parla. _

_« Galbatorix a tué tous les dragons, sauf le siens. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_Alek ne me répondit pas. Et je ne su jamais la réponse avant qu'Oromis ne me le dise._

Plusieurs jours plus tard, je rencontrai mon premier obstacle. C'était une petite troupe de marchand de chevaux. Ne voulant marcher inutilement vers Dras-Leona, je demandai pour en avoir un. Le propriétaire, un gros homme arrogant et baveux, s'approcha de moi.

« Un rôdeur qui a besoin d'un ch'val? », meugla-t-il avec un regard pervers.

Il éclata de rire. Je le laissai s'amuser pendant un instant avant de dégainer mon épée. Il arrêta d'un coup sec, les yeux horrifiés. Le marchand recula de quelques pas.

« Hola! Pourquoi me menaces-tu, rôdeur? »

Il est idiot ou quoi? Bah! Autant en profiter.

« Donne-moi un cheval », susurrai d'une voix doucereuse. « Ou bien je te tranche la tête »

Son visage se tordit de frayeur. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de plaisanter. Ce dragon ne devait pas filer entre mes doigts. J'appuyai ma lame sous sa gorge en prenant un certain plaisir à le voir en état de faiblesse.

Il recula de quelques pas et fit signe à une jeune femme d'aller me chercher une monture. C'est ainsi que je reçus une jolie jument isabelle que je baptisai Espoir. Elle n'avait que deux ans, mais était taillée pour la course et la vitesse.

Je payai le prix entendu et grimpai sur la jument harnaché. Les sabots d'Espoir mangeaient le sentier à une vitesse extraordinaire.

C'est entre toi et moi, dragon!

Bullridge disparut de ma vue seulement quelques jours plus tard et, après une semaine, la capital était loin derrière moi. Alors que le Soleil se couchait, entre chien et loup, je sentis un mouvement discret à ma droite. Méfiante, je diminuai ma respiration et sondai la région. Des Urgals.

Une flèche se ficha dans le poitrail d'Espoir et celle-ci s'effondra, m'emmenant avec elle. Une vive douleur me prit le bras alors que je roulai sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Lorsque je les ouvris, je vis les sabots d'un cheval qui menaçaient de me fracturer le crâne! Juste avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent dans ma tête, je poussai un cris d'effroi.

Et ce fut le noir…

**XxxX**

**Je finis là… **

**ReviewS?**


	9. Une vie, un souvenir, une amitier découv

**Bon ben, c'est le chapitre 9. Je suis très heureuse de le poster ! De plus, c'est le grand chapitre que vous désirez tous! Murtagh et Eragon sont làààà!**

**Alors… Même si c'est un peu tard…JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE 2008!**

**Enjoy!**

**Une vie, un souvenir, une amitié découverte.**

**XxxX**

Je sentis une vive douleur, comme si on m'avait lancé une brique sur le crane. Elle était si forte que je n'osais ouvrir les yeux.

« Elle se réveille », constata une voix plutôt masculine.

Une pensée me glaça le sang. J'avais été capturée par des Urgals! Pourtant, la voix me semblait humaine…On déposa un linge mouillé sur mon front. Que dois-je faire? Ouvrir les yeux et attaquer tout ce qui bouge ou faire semblant d'être retombée évanouie?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les Urgals sont morts », chuchota l'inconnu.

Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais je ne vais me réveiller que si tu me dis ton nom.

« Vous êtes en sûreté »

C'est censé me rassurer?

« On a soigné toutes vos blessures. »

Ouais, mais j'ai une sacrée migraine! Et comment ça « on »? Que faire? Am stram gram pic et pic et colégram, bour et bour et ratatam, am stram gram! Yeux, je vous ordonne de vous ouvrir!

La lune était haute dans le ciel et les étoiles apparaissaient clairement. Je tentai de me lever quand deux bras me prirent les épaules et m'aidèrent à m'asseoir. Dès que je fus sure de ne pas tomber, je posai les yeux vers le bon samaritain.

C'était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que moi. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui lui frôlaient le menton et ses yeux clairs semblaient francs. Il est très mignon,

L'image d'Oromis apparut alors dans mon esprit et je détournai les yeux, le cœur se serrant dans ma poitrine. Un grognement retentit. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ça ne pouvait être…

« Calme toi, Saphira », dit un autre garçon.

Saphira? Je me tournai vivement vers le deuxième grognement. Je vis, à mon plus grand étonnement, un énorme dragon bleu saphir. Oh! Il n'était pas aussi grand que Glaedr, mais là….impressionnant.

Ironie du sort, je le cherchais et il m'a trouvé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », me sourit l'autre garçon aux cheveux bruns pâles et aux yeux noisettes. « Elle ne vous fera pas de mal »

Elle? C'est une femme? Euh, une femelle. Ben dit donc…! Le brun s'assit à mes côtés. Ma migraine m'attaqua en champ de force et je fis un effort surnaturel pour ne pas laisser uns grimace de douleur traverser mon visage.

« Que c'est-il passé? », demandai-je à mes sauveurs.

« Vous avez été attaquée par deux Urgals », me dit lui qui me semblait être le dragonnier. « Au début, nous ne vous avons point vu, et Feu-de-Neige, mon cheval, a failli vous écraser quand nous les avons tué à coup de flèches. Une chance que Murtagh vous avait entendu cri. »

Murtagh? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…Oubliant ce détail, je demandai l'état d'Espoir.

« Elle a été tué », déclara mon sauveur près de moi.

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne m'étais pas assez liée à la jument pour m'émouvoir de son décès. Un silence écrasant se fit. Que faire maintenant que j'eus rencontré le dragon; la dragonne plutôt? Les suivre ou repartir?

« Où allez-vous? », demandai-je subitement, autant les accompagner quelque part.

« À Gil'ead », répondit le dragonnier.

Rester avec eux était la meilleure solution à mes yeux. J'avais besoin d'aventure pour oublier Oromis. Et surtout, je pourrais peut-être m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas dans les mains du roi Galbatorix.

« Et vous savez comment vous y rendre? »

« Euh…Non »

« Bien! J'y vais avec vous. »

Voyant leur regards surpris, j'ajoutai pour expliquer mon choix soudain et irréfléchi :

« Je m'ennuie ces derniers temps. Quoi de mieux que de voyager avec un dragonnier et son compagnon, surtout s'ils sont mignons que vous. »

Leurs joues se mirent à rosir. Quoi? Ils n'aiment pas mon compliment?

« Êtes-vous avec l'Empire? », me demanda Murtagh,

« Non, je n'aime pas le roi et je n'ai aucune raison de m'allier avec. »

Leurs épaules se détendirent. Oubliant la douleur qui me fracassait le crâne, je me levai…avant de m'effondrer dans les bras du joli brun aux yeux clairs. Aie…bobo à la tête. Uh…Il est confortable le mec.

« Ça va? », m'interrogea doucement le dragonnier.

« Oui…non…j'ai une migraine qui va me tuer un de ces jours. »

Le jeune homme s'excusa de ne pouvoir m'aider. Je restai blottit contre Murtagh pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux fermés, luttant contre la douleur. En même temps, j'analysai la situation.

Premièrement, ma jument venait d'être tuée et je me retrouvais dans un trou avec, comme compagnie, un dragon, son dragonnier et dans les bras d'un beau et sexy jeune homme avec une agréable odeur dans le crâne. Bien, je fais quoi maintenant? Alek n'est même pas la pour me guider…et ils croient sûrement brillante vu que je suis une rôdeuse. Erreur!

Je me dégageai des bras chauds de Murtagh. Je me tournai vers le plus jeune.

« Quel est votre nom? », demandai-je pour entamer une discussion.

« Eragon. »

Comme le premier dragonnier…

« Et vous? »

« Je me nomme Rainbow. », répondit-je tranquillement. « On m'appelle aussi le Puma de l'Alagaësia. »

Il me regardait d'un air surpris.

« On s'est déjà rencontré? », questionna-t-il alors que la dragonne nous fixait de son œil de saphir.

« Je ne puis l'affirmer, mais votre nom m'est familier. D'où venez-vous? »

« De Carvahall »

Dès qu'il eut dit ces mots, mes souvenirs me revint. C'est le fils de Morzan! Tout comme Murtagh…Bon, je suis fourrée dans mes plans moi la. Mais le savent-ils? Ignorent-ils l'identité de leur père?

« On s'est déjà croisée », affirmai-je brièvement, désireuse de garder mes secrets pour moi.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel qui commençai à s'assombrir.

XxxX

Murtagh et Eragon s'étaient finalement endormis, laissant à Saphira le premier tour de garde. Ils avaient accepté que je les accompagne—sans manquer de me lancer un regard méfiant. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête et la peine que m'avait procuré Oromis était encore fortement présente.

'' Qui est cet homme? '', fit une voix dans ma tête.

Je sursautai et sortis vivement un poignard de ma botte. Je fis le tour de moi-même, cherchant qui avait parlé.

'' Ce n'est que moi''

Je me tournai vers Saphira, surprise.

''Qui est cet homme qui te cause tant de peine? '', me demanda-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, ne voulant pas parler.

''Ça te soulagera''

'' Je…je ne peux pas'', m'étranglai-je, les larmes aux yeux. '' J'ai juré''

'' Alors montres-moi ce qu'il t'a fait''

Pourquoi ce souciait-elle de moi? On se connaissait à peine! Et elle n'avait pas d'affaire dans ma vie privé. Mais j'avais tellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un…Il…Il avait été si cruel avec moi!

Je fis jouer dans ma tête notre dernière discussion. Je ne lui montrai pas Glaedr, jugeant cette information trop dangereuse pour Saphira.

Elle suivit tout sans passer aucun commentaire. À la fin, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Saphira posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et je regardai ses beaux yeux bleus.

'' Le passé est le passé'', murmura-t-elle avec sagesse. '' Il a été méchant avec toi, mais un malheur fait mûrir. Tu ne suivras plus ta passion comme avant.''

Je séchai mes larmes d'un geste rageur. Je détestais pleurer devant des gens. Je fermai les yeux, tentant désespérément de reprendre mon calme.

Sans succès.

Les sanglots secouaient toujours mon corps et ma peine coulait sur mes joues sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Une partie de mon âme s'était effondrée et un grand vide emplissait mon esprit. Je ne voulais plus aimer. Plus jamais.

'' Pleurs'', chuchota Saphira dans ma tête. '' Pleurs, ça te fera du bien.''

J'obéis. Pendant près d'une demie-heure, toute ma tristesse s'évacua. Je pleurai l'absence de ma famille, de mes amies. Je sanglotait à cause d'Oromis et de ma fuite. Quand mes yeux furent asséchés, une nouvelle détermination me prit le visage. J'allais prouver à ces elfes quels peuples était le plus beau!

Ma migraine étant soulagée, je veillai toute la nuit sur les deux garçons endormis. Eragon s'était totalement replié sur lui même, en petite boule, sa couverture traînant près de lui. Murtagh, quant à lui, dormait profondément sur le dos.

Je m'adossai contre un arbre en attendant leur réveil. Saphira se leva et s'installa à ma droite. Le feu s'était éteint. Après plusieurs heures d'attentes, constatant qu'ils ne se levaient pas, je pris les choses en mains. Une rivière n'était qu'à un quart de lieus d'ici, vu le clapotis des vagues, je me levai et partis dans sa direction.

''Où vas-tu?'', me demanda Saphira.

'' Lever nos deux paresseux''

Je me redit près du court d'eau. D'un simple mot, deux boules d'eaux se soulevèrent du ruisseaux et me suivirent jusqu'au campement. Suivant ma directive, ils tombèrent droit sur les têtes des garçons. Eragon et Murtagh se levèrent en sursaut, poignard à la main.

« Debout! », criai-je.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, étonnés.

« C'est pas en roupillant qu'on atteindra Gil'ead! Alors grouillez-vous! »

Murtagh grommela quelques choses et ramassa ses affaires. Les miens étant déjà prêtes, je scellai les chevaux.

« Dame rôdeuse », m'apostropha une voix, Murtagh.

Dame?

« Rainbow tout court. Et on me tutoie aussi », corrigeai-je.

« Rainbow, tu monteras avec moi. »

Quoi?! Même Eragon paraissait surpris.

« Tu n'as plus de cheval et je doute que tu veuilles courir »

Il marque un point là…

Ce fut donc accrochée derrière Murtagh en l'enlaçant par la taille que je commençai mon aventure avec un dragonnier et son frère.

À dix-sept ans… 

_Je levai les yeux vers le ciel miroitant. C'était fini… J'avais terminé mon apprentissage avec Alek. Tout était…terminé. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. La fin. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais… Je n'osai me tourner vers lui, alors qu'il partait vers son chemin, vers sa vie. Mes paupières se fermèrent alors que toute ma tristesse éclatait. J'avais rêvé de ce moment. De devenir indépendante. Mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, je n'étais pas capable de le supporter. Alek était ma seule famille depuis près de trois ans. Il m'avait élevé. Il m'avait apprit à surmonter mes forces. À devenir ce que je suis maintenant : Le Puma. Il était fier de cela, je le savais._

_Mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Je dois prendre ma route. Je dois suivre mon destin. Je séchai mes larmes et ouvrit ma main. Au creux de ma paume se trouvait un collier. Le pendentif représentait une feuille. L'appartenance aux rôdeurs. J'étais l'un d'entre eux dorénavant. Vert. Vert comme la forêt. Je connaissais toute les techniques de camouflages, de combats. J'avais appris un peu la magie._

_Mais il me restait encore les elfes. Le peuple parfait. _

_Je fis un pas vers l'avant, puis un autre. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils étaient dans la forêt du Du Weldenvarden. Je ferais donc une pause à Gil'ead. Je me mis en marche. Ça me prendrait un mois de marche, mais j'en serais capable._

_Je suis le Puma de l'Alagaësia! _

**XxxX **

**Fin du chapitre! Et vous n'en aurez pas d'autre avant Janvier car je pars une semaine à Walt Disney ( voir Mickey!!!).**

**Reviews?**


	10. L'alliance de deux âmes

**Si si, c'est toujours moi! Désolé pour le retard, mais en plus de répondre individuellement à chacune des reviews de « JEUX!!!… », je devais corriger les 10 000 pages de la fic de dragonnedufantastique, je commençais un oneshot ( eragon, bien sur!) et j'écrivais mes autres fics ! En plus de l'école… j'suis bourrée moi!**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le oneshot s'intitulera : une âme s'envole. Ça parle en fait de la relation clandestine de Galbatorix et d'une servante schizophrène. C'est très sérieux et dramatique et je ne conseille pas aux âmes sensibles ou aux fans de romance traditionnelle.**

**Maintenant, Enjoy!**

**L'alliance de deux âmes.**

**XxxX**

La noirceur de l'endroit me fit frissonner. Je ne sentis ni le vent sur ma peau ni la température glaciale de la nuit. Je ne voyais rien. Un vide sans fond, un abîme infini, le néant. Aucune lumière n'éclairait l'endroit. Et un silence total. Étrangement, je me sentais bien. J'étais, il me semble, en sécurité.

L'envie me prit, je me mis à marcher. Une grande chaleur m'envahit. C'était agréable. Mon cœur se gorgeait d'amour, de bien-être. Une émotion puissante que jamais je n'avais éprouvée jadis.

Soudain, j'arrêtai de marcher.

« Qui est-là? », demandai-je.

J'avais ressentit une présence indescriptible, imperceptible. Un brusque mouvement dans ce vide énorme.

Une petite voix me répondit :

« Z'êtes qui? »

Je sursautai. Le son provenait de ma droite. Je n'avais pas d'armes sur moi. Pourtant, ce murmure me paraissait innocente. Comme si c'était une enfant. Je dis « une » car je suis persuadée que la voix était celle d'une fillette. Une fillette pas trop jeune, mais une fillette tout de même.

« Je m'appelle Rainbow, et toi? »

« …Keiko. »

Ce mot résonna dans mes oreilles comme une gifle. Keiko! J'entendais ce nom dans tous mes rêves depuis plus de quatre mois!

« C'est un beau nom », affirmai-je. « Savais-tu que dans l'Ancien langage, ça voulais dire « félicité »? »

« Vraiment? », s'étonna Keiko. « Eh ben, mes parents ont dû le prendre par hasard. Ils ne m'aiment pas. »

Je fus surprise d'entendre de telles paroles de la part d'une enfant. Mais pourquoi disait-elle cela?

« Approche que je puisse te voir. »

Elle sembla hésiter. Puis, j'entendis des pas se rapprochant de moi. Je levai ma main devant ma poitrine.

« Brisingr »

Une boule de flammes se forma au creux de ma paume, nous éclairant un peu. Une petite lumière diffuse qui me permettait de voir Keiko.

Elle était toute menue et ses grands yeux sombres en amandes se dégageaient dans un aura de frayeur. Sa peau mate était couverte de crasse et sa longue chevelure noire s'emmêlait avec sa pauvre tunique déchirée. Elle ne devait pas dépasser les douze ans. Elle ressemblait étrangement à une chinoise de Beijing—ou Pékin, si vous préférez.

« Je connais une personne avec la même couleur de peau que vous. En fait, il y en a deux. »

Je sursautai au son de sa petite voix aigu.

« Le chef des Vardens et sa fille sont comme… »

Keiko se tut. Je cru comprendre qu'elle prenait conscience de la gravité de ses paroles : La majorité des rôdeurs appartenaient à l'Empire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je hais Galbatorix »

Les épaules de la fillette se détendirent.

« Dis moi, tu es bien chez les Vardens non? », demandai-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

Keiko aquiesça.

« Alors, essaie de dire au chef que j'arrive bientôt avec le dragonnier Eragon et sa dragonne Saphira. Ils vont vers Gil'ead pour demander le chemin à un certain Domrad. Je les accompagne. »

« Mais je ne suis qu'une gamine! Ils ne voudront jamais m'écouter! », paniqua-t-elle. « Ils vont rire de moi… »

« Je suis le Puma », répliquai-je gravement.

Je dégageai une bague d'Onyx de mon annulaire gauche et je la donnai à Keiko. Un « P » en argent y était gravé.

« Montres-leurs ce bijou; ils t'écouteront. »

« Le Puma », s'émerveilla l'enfant.

Elle leva ses yeux bridés et nos regards se croisèrent. Une aura lumineuse enveloppa son corps. Je posai ma main sur son front.

« Keiko, je te bénis. Que ta vie soit heureuse et que je puisse espérer que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau. »

Elle disparu. Un quart de seconde plus tard, je me réveillai.

Le Soleil commença à se montrer le bout du nez. Eragon et Murtagh dormaient encore. Ils refusaient toujours que je prenne un tour de garde. Seule Saphira me faisait un peu confiance. Les deux autres se méfiaient dans la bonne raison que les rôdeurs n'avaient excellentes réputations que chez l'Empire.

Je me levai et m'étirai. J'avais long à faire avant que les garçons ne m'accordent leurs amitiés. Même les elfes ne faisaient…

Une question me sauta aux yeux. Si les rôdeurs allaient souvent rejoindre le roi, pourquoi les elfes leurs donnaient-ils un an de leur savoir? Je frissonnai. C'était trop étrange. Et aucune réponse ne me vint à l'esprit. Et s'ils étaient des alliés de l'Empire à l'insu de tout le monde?

''Ça va?'', me demanda Saphira.

''Ouais. Je songeais juste à quelque chose d'in important pour toi''

Eragon et Murtagh menaçaient de se réveiller. Parfois, je me disais que le dragonnier n'était pas très malin. Il ne comprenait pas souvent du premier coup. L'autre, quant à lui, me donnait la chair de poule. Ses regards méfiants, ses manières un peu brusque, le ton sarcastique qu'il prenait quand il m'adressait la parole…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me rappelant que le prof de science affirmait que les garçons avaient deux ans de moins de maturité que les filles. Je n'y avais jamais cru, mais c'était trop marrant à songer. Un jour, je devrais lancer cette réplique à Murtagh…

''Tu souris maintenant'', me nargua Saphira en battant de la queue.

Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque. Ça n'aurait servit à rien de toute façon. Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel qui s'éclaircissait de minutes en minutes. Nous arriverons chez les Vardens tôt ou tard, mais je me jura que je les conduirais jusque là, au péril de ma vie. Ensuite, je flanquerai une bonne volée à Oromis et à Galbatorix.

Après de longues minutes, Murtagh et Eragon se levèrent enfin. La fatigue marquait leur visage.

« On se grouille, bande de paresseux! », m'exclamai-je en souhaitant les réveiller un peu. Pff! De vrai gars.

« Ce n'est certes pas une femme qui va me dire quoi faire », grogna Murtagh qui pliait sa couverture.

Ma parole, son rêve est que je le frappe ou quoi?! Je lui lançai mon plus hypocrite des sourires.

« Fait attention à tes paroles, mon mignon. Je suis sure que tu veux garder ta virilité. Alors tais-toi et bouge! »

Eragon ricana et le brun lui lança un regard noir. Je roulai des yeux. Alalala! Dire que je vais voyager avec eux pendant des semaines! Pitié seigneur! Ça ne fait qu'une journée que nous sommes ensembles…

Un oiseau chanta sa douce mélodie. Je levai encore la tête. L'aube regorgeait de rouges et d'orangés. Beaucoup de sang avait dû couler cette nuit… Une phrase que j'avais volé du beau Legolas dans le seigneur des anneaux.

« Ne restons pas ici. », dis-je en haussant la voix. « Le mal s'écoule dans ces terres »

'' Et nous sommes trop près d'Uru'baen »

Les fils de Morzan me regardèrent un moment avant d'accélérer les préparatifs. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en selle, au trot car la blessure d'Eragon nous empêchait d'aller plus rapidement.

Appuyée contre le dos de Murtagh, arc à la main, je sondai sans cesse la région. Je n'aimais pas ça… J'avertis Saphira de mon inquiétude grandissante, qui, je crois, informa son dragonnier.

« Il faut restai sur nos gardes », murmurai-je à l'oreille de mon cavalier.

Il tressaillit et tourna légèrement sa tête dans ma direction. Je croisai son regard limpide. Que la gravité y régnait. Il fixa son frère, avant de me demander :

« À cause de… »

« Ils te cherchent, fils de Morzan. », annonçai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Ses muscles se tendirent aussitôt.

« On ne choisit pas son père. »

« Je sais. Tu es Murtagh, et non Morzan, malgré le fait que les humains te donnent tous ses crimes odieux de Parjure. »

Il soupira de soulagement. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'on lui disait de telles paroles rassurantes. Malgré son caractère de cochon, Murtagh n'était pas Morzan. Il n'a fait aucun de ses actes. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

« À qu'elle âge se forment les rôdeurs? »

Son regard bleu me fixait intensément. J'y voyais une sorte d'espoir.

« Vers l'adolescence. »

Voyant sa mine déconfite, j'ajoutai :

« Mais il n'est jamais trop tard. Un maître reconnaît son apprenti à l'aura qu'il dégage. Il se peut qu'un élève ait trente ans. En tout cas, je suis la plus jeune. »

« Et toi, vas-tu prendre un enfant sous ta protection? »

L'image de Keiko se forma dans mon esprit.

« Peut-être. »

Il haussa les épaules et ses yeux se posèrent sur la route. Murtagh voulait devenir rôdeur? Mais ce n'était pas son destin.

« Ton wyrd, c'est d'être dragonnier »

Il sursauta.

« On ne choisit certes pas son père, mais son héritage nous appartient. Zar'roc est à toi, et l'un des œufs du roi aussi. »

Je me tûe, alors qu'il continuait à me fixer, les yeux grands ouverts. J'en avais trop dit…

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que la menace se dissipe. À ce moment là, je me donna le droit de me détendre un peu. Le soleil déclinait et nous n'avions parcouru que peu de lieues.

Je regardai ma main où ma bague d'onyx avait disparu. Je l'avais donné à Keiko. Mais qui état donc cette extraordinaire enfant? Elle semblait si triste et en colère quand elle avait parlé de ses parents…

_Un jour, tu découvriras ton apprenti._

Cette phrase résonna dans mon esprit durant de longues minutes. Keiko était-elle mon élève? Eeeeeh! Mais j'veux pas avoir d'enfant dans les paaaaaaaaaaattes moi! Surtout qu'ils sont cuculs! Arrrrrrg!

Soudainement, Tornac se rua, nous projetant, Murtagh et moi, sur le sol. En plus de la douleur de la terre dur et sec sur mon dos, je reçus en plein ventre un homme qui devait peser plus de dix kilos que moi.

…

…

Aie…

Je vis Eragon sauter sur le sol pour venir nous aider.

« Bouges-toi gros tas, tu m'écrases… », gémit-je en tentant de repousser le tas de muscle.

Murtagh se leva péniblement et le dragonnier me prit les épaules. J'aiiii maaaaaaaaaaal! '. Une fois debout, le corps endoloris, j'époussetai ma cape.

« Dis donc, p'tit gros…T'es gros en titi toi! »

Le jeune concerné sourit. Il se mit à caresser l'encolure de Tornac en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. La bête se calma progressivement.

« Quelque chose à dû lui piquer la fesse », expliqua le jeune homme.

Je regardai ma manche. Un de mes couteaux s'était décroché de son étui; la lame avait dû frapper le cheval. Je fronçai des sourcils. Depuis quand les lanières de cuirs se détachent-elles? Je remontai l'ample tissu jusqu'à mon épaule, suivis de près par ma chemise. J'enlevai mon gant—qui ne couvrait pas mes doigts, une lame bien à sa place s'y trouvait. Je remis le vêtement en ordre. Je pris l'autre arme qui pendouillait tristement, retenue par un fil.

Le haut de mon bras était ficelé de lanières de cuirs de toutes sortes de tailles qui retenaient des petites aiguilles empoisonnées. Trois fils étaient détachés. C'était ceux-ci qui retenaient mon poignard. Habituellement, il ne me suffisait d'un simple mouvement rapide pour décrocher soient les aiguilles, soit l'arme.

« Bizarre… »

Je remis tout en place.

« Très bizarre… »

« Sûrement pas assez serrés », dit Eragon en haussant les épaules.

Je ne répondit pas. Je soupçonnais autre choses. Nous reprîmes la route. Regardant autour de moi—autant avec mon esprit qu'avec mes yeux—je m'assurai qu'on ne nous suivait pas. Rien en vu. Je me permis de m'assoupir contre le dos de Murtagh, qui me jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Ce fut ma plus grasse erreur, je l'apprendrai par la suite. Deux yeux rouges nous regardaient partir, alors qu'un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, dévoilant des crocs. Mais à ce moment là, je dormais profondément.

Un brouillard sombre s'étendit devant mes yeux. Près de moi se tenait Keiko, souriante. Je reconnu dans ses yeux la même fierté d'avoir accompli une mission qu'Alek. Elle ouvrit la main et pris le rouleau de parchemin qui s'y trouvait.

_Surveillez de près le dragonnier et emmenez-nous le._

_Ajihad._

« Il m'a cru! », s'exclama Keiko en exprimant sa joie. « Quand je lui ai montré la bague, il m'a prit au sérieux! »

Je me réjouis de cette nouvelle. Malgré le fait que nous nous étions jamais rencontré, le chef des Vardens me faisait confiance! Ce bonheur me fit momentanément oublier Oromis.

Ma vision s'affaiblit. Avant de disparaître, Keiko me sourit une dernière fois.

**XxxX **

**Crac des doigts Bon! Le chapitre 10 est enfin finit!**

**Avec le plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain!**

**Reviews?**


	11. Une amitié nonréciproque

**ON A ATTEIND DEUX PAGESSSSSSS! YAHOU!!!!!!!!**

**Bonjouuuuuuuur! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais perdu mon cahier '! Maintenant, je vous donne la suite! Le 11 chapitre ( déjà!) qui se nomme ( roulement de tambour) :**

**Une amitié non-réciproque.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

Dès qu'Urû'baen fut loin derrière nous, je soupirai de soulagement. Ç'avait été un stress énorme de contourner la capital sans être vu, surtout qu'Eragon était fortement recherché par l'Empire.

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le message des Vardens et je n'avais plus aucunes nouvelles de Keiko et ça m'inquiétait. Je m'étais attachée à cette fillette. Ma relation avec les deux garçons ne s'était guère arrangée et Saphira ne me parlait que rarement. Cette vie m'était insupportable. Pourtant, les deux frère s'aimaient beaucoup…

Nous visitâmes aussi des villages et Eragon se déguisait toujours pour entrer dans les cachots. Je compris bien tard qu'il cherchait Minifée—cette peste d'Arya! Mais pourquoi donc elle? Cette elfe était de la pire espèce; une imbécile sans cervelle. Maudits soient les elfes!

Assise sur la selle de Tornac, je gardai mes distances avec Murtagh, ne parlant que pour annoncer une direction. Mon âme était lourd en ce moment. À chaque jour—en gardant le silence, évidemment—je nous sentais suivi. Je n'en parlais pas. Je ne voulais pas parler.

Je m'étais enfermée dans mon être comme une huître. Parfois, Eragon me lançait des regards inquiets. Il fit ce mouvement en ce moment même et ouvrit la bouche :

« Ça va, Rainbow? »

Murtagh me jeta un coup d'œil. Je restai muette, mais j'acquiesçais d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Ça serait bien que tu parles de temps en temps », grogna le dragonnier.

« Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, moi »

C'était un mensonge, mais je ne voulais pas affaiblir mes cordes vocales pour lui. Eragon se tut. Il comprit sûrement que je n'étais par d'humeur. Mon cœur était toujours brisé par la trahison d'Oromis. Je le désirais toujours, mais l'amour n'y était plus. Ses longs cheveux argentés, ses yeux gris, sa peau pâle, sa voix douce hantaient mon esprit.

La journée passa dans un silence écrasant. Dans quelques jours, j'aurais dix-huit ans. Je deviendrais majeure sans ma famille, sans mes amies. Majeure…dire que je commençais l'adolescence quand j'étais arrivée ici, dans ce monde qui n'était mien. Le temps passait trop vite.

Nous arrêtâmes de continuer. D'un saut, je sautai sur le sol. J'étais contente de pouvoir me délier les jambes. D'un mot, un feu magique s'alluma au milieu de la clairière. Je préparai le repas pendant que les deux garçons sécurisaient le terrain et descellaient les chevaux.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement. Puis, Eragon enleva sa chemise—je détournai les yeux par pudeur—et fit jouer ses muscles. Apparemment, ses côtes ne le faisaient plus souffrir.

Je jetai un regard à Murtagh. Il taillait un bout de bois. Son visage absorbé par sa tâche me fit frémir. Je devais avouer qu'il était très beau pour un humain.

« Ça te dirais un petit combat? », demanda Eragon à son frère.

Il dégaina Zar'roc.

« Avec nos vraies épées? », s'étonna Murtagh. « Mais on va s'entre-tuer! »

« Passe-moi ton arme. »

Réticent, le jeune homme lui tendit sa longue épée. Eragon le recouvrit d'un fourreau magique. Moi, je restai assise, regardant, impassible, la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Murtagh s'assura de la lourdeur de son arme et son ami attaqua le premier. Le fils de Morzan para rapidement. Son coup était intelligent.

Je les regardai se combattre durant plusieurs minutes. Leurs forces étant égales, personnes ne céda du terrain. Ils étaient lents, mais leurs techniques de combats étaient de loin supérieures à celles de Vanir. Au bout d'un moment, Murtagh éclata de rire, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Finalement, les deux frères s'écroulèrent sur le sol, à bout de souffle. C'était un match plutôt impressionnant. C'est sur, ma technique de combat est plus forte et je suis plus rapide, mais je dois admettre qu'ils ont du talent.

Eragon se leva, haletant, et me sourit. Hum…

« Je paris que, même épuisé, je peux te battre! », s'exclama le garçon.

« Es-tu en train de te surestimer? »

« Non, je dis la vérité. »

Je roulai des yeux. Aaah! Les gars! Toujours pareils…Soupirant devant sa vanité, je décidai de lui donner une bonne leçon. Il oubliait que nous autres, rôdeur, recevons un entraînement intensif.

Comment ça, Mary-Sue? Vous vous trompez de personne voyons!

Je pris l'épée que Murtagh me tendait et fit face à Eragon. Quoique épuisé, il avait l'intelligence d'esprit de ne pas le montrer. Bon chien chien. D'accord, tu peux frapper en premier si tu veux, chien chien.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il m'attaqua au flanc gauche. D'un mouvement rapide et brusque, je parai l'attaque en levant ma lame et avançant le pied opposé du coup. Nous restâmes immobiles un moment. Puis, Eragon visa ma tête. J'esquivai en sautant sur le côté, fis une roulade sur le sol pour me donner de la vitesse et attaquai Eragon par derrière. J'enchaînai coups sur coups en ne laissant aucune chance à mon adversaire de m'agressai. Le dragonnier était certes doué, mais seul l'entraînement pourrait le rendre plus agile et plus fort.

« Bouge tes pieds! », ordonnai-je en continuant de le mettre à l'épreuve. « La surprise est le meilleur moyen de vaincre son adversaire. Reste perpétuellement en mouvement! »

Eragon grogna de frustation. Je roulai encore des yeux et lui donnai un puissant coup de talon sur le menton. Il revola dans les airs. Avant qu'il ne touchât le sol, mon pied retrouva son abdomen. Eragon se tordit de douleurs. D'un mouvement de la pointe de mon arme, j'arrachai la sienne et mis ma lame sous sa gorge blanche.

« Tu as perdu »

Je rendis l'épée à Murtagh et pris Eragon par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il s'épousseta en grommelant.

« Ne me sous-estime pas, dragonnier. J'ai passé quatre ans de ma vie à m'entrainer comme une fille pour devenir rôdeur. »

« Une femme ne peut pas obtenir une telle force. »

Sexiste.

« Je suis le Puma de l'Alagaësia. », souris-je.

Je lui fis dos et marchai en direction de ma couche. Je mis ma couverture sur mes épaules et fixai le ciel.

_À dix-sept ans…_

_Je marchai en direction du brouillard. Il faisait chaud, mais pourtant, je frissonnai. C'était l'épreuve ultime pour devenir un rôdeur. Un vrai de vrai! Je tremblai d'excitation. À mes côtés, il y avait un autre garçon, Karim. C'était un grand blond aux yeux verts en amande. D'après Alek, il venait de Teirm et il avait été nominé apprenti un mois après moi. Il est âgé de vingt-deux ans et son maître est le plus grand rival du mien : Tumrix._

_L'épreuve des rôdeurs se passe à tous les ans et peu d'apprenti le réussissent. Moi, je frétillais d'excitation. Je vais enfin montrer à Alek que je vaux la peine d'être son élève et qu'on ne me surnomme pas « Puma » pour rien!_

_« Vous devez trouver votre légende personnelle », nous avait ordonné le maître des maîtres, le plus puissant de nous tous, celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Au début, il m'avait fait penser à Voldemort, mais j'ai appris qu'il n'avait que quarante ans._

_Après ces paroles, ce fut le noir le plus complet que vous n'avez jamais songé et c'est ici que je viens de me réveiller._

_Karim me jeta un coup d'œil arrogant. Hum…ce gamin se pense sûrement meilleur que moi. C'est ce qu'on va voir!_

_Mon adversaire avança fièrement vers le brouillard._

_« Si vous avez peur, mademoiselle, je peux vous aider », dit-il, un regard malicieux ancré sur le visage._

_Prétentieux, vas! Tu sais très bien que tu peux me tuer si tu veux. Et tu crois que je vais te faire confiance? Je pris la direction opposée à lui et je marchai la tête haute vers l'inconnu._

Gil'ead se dressait devant nous. Ses murs grisâtres et ses casernes me semblèrent encore plus morbides qu'autrefois. Deux lieues nous séparaient de cette cité. Une force étrange m'y attirait comme un aimant. Quelque chose d'important se trouvait dans la ville. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un…

Eragon alluma un feu et je défie Feu-de-neige de ses lourds bagages. Je m'assis près de Murtagh et mis de l'eau à bouillir sur la source de chaleur. Un bon thé allait nous réchauffer du temps glacial qui régnait à cet endroit. Saphira s'accroupit près de nous et Eragon caressa ses écailles. Elle ronronna. Ils devaient s'échanger des paroles qu'eux seuls connaissaient l'importance.

Le silence se fit le temps que le thé se rendit dans notre gorge. J'étais épuisée de ce voyage et mes compagnons n'étaient pas les meilleurs sur le marché avec leurs airs arrogants et leurs manies de me prendre pour faible car je suis une femme. Totalement idiot je dis.

Comment ça j'ai les même défauts? Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

Eragon et Murtagh parlèrent un moment. Je ne les écoutais pas. J'en avais pas envie. Le goût d'un bon lit chaud et moelleux suffisait à me faire sortir de la réalité.

« J'y vais! », s'exclama Murtagh en se levant.

Je sursautai. Il dit quelques mots, mais je compris uniquement :

« Gardez moi à manger! »

Il enfourcha Tornac et partit au galop. Les yeux grands ouverts, je me tournai vers Eragon.

« Il a des idées suicidaires ou quoi? »

Il haussa les épaules. Ç'aurait été plus simple si ç'aurait été moi qui y allait. Je suis rôdeuse tout de même!

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol en soupirant bruyamment. Les gars sont vraiment stupides parfois!

…

Une heure passa… 

Tais-toi ventre

Deux heures… 

Burp! Oh! Pardon!

_Trois heures._

Ça pique juste là…

Quatre heures… 

D'accord, j'me gratte un peu.

Cinq heures… 

Zzzzz

_Cinq heures trente minutes._

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. Je dégainai un couteau alors qu'Eragon sortait Zar'roc de son fourreau. Mais ce n'était que Murtagh couché sur Tornac. Que les dieux soient loués! Il est sauf!

« Personne ne m'a suivit? », demanda-t-il.

Nous nous précipitâmes vers lui.

« Et alors? », interrogeai-je.

« Laissez-moi manger avant. Je meurs de faim! »

Eragon lui donna un morceau de viande sèche qu'il s'empressa de dévorer.

« Dormnad nous attend demain sur la colline. Il veut vérifier que tu es un vrai dragonnier avant de partir », déclara Murtagh, la bouche pleine.

« Et nous irons chez les Vardens. »

« Vous irez chez les Vardens. Je n'irais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Je fus un peu triste de savoir qu'il allait partir. On s'attache aux gens les plus idiots dans la vie…Il va me manquer, le mec. Eragon s'assit sur le sol et fixa le ciel. Je fermai les yeux un moment. Assise à côté du fils de Morzan, je laissai ma tête dodeliner contre son épaule en somnolant. Je sentis ses bras chauds m'enlacer. C'est très étrange…mais rassurant.

J'ignore combien de temps de dormis, mais Eragon nous secoua à l'aube.

« Des chevaux »

Je me levai d'un bond et dégainai un de mes poignards qui se trouvait sur ma cuisse. Je sondai la région. Ce n'était pas un, mais une vingtaine de cavaliers…et d'Urgals. Une de ces bête sauta devant Eragon. Celui-ci l'abattis d'un bon _Brising!_

Ce faisant, des centaines d'Urgals nous encerclaient. Un piège! Merde, merde, merde! Et j'ai pas le temps de matérialiser mon épée double! Temps pis, je combattrai avec mes poignards.

Un Urgal s'approcha trop près de moi. Je dis un tour sur moi-même et je lui lançai un bon coup de talon sur le menton. Il vacilla un moment et je l'achevai en lui tranchant la gorge.

« Saphira! Envole toi! », hurla Eragon

La dragonne poussa un long rugissement et je vis le dragonnier s'effondrer. Merde! Pas ça!

« Eragon! », criai-je. « Eragon! »

L'Urgal le prit dans ses bras et s'enfuie dans les bois. Pas question de le laisser filer! Je me mis à courir dans sa direction. J'entendis Murtagh crier mon nom, mais j'allais pas abandonner Eragon à ce monstre.

« Reviens ici, sale bestiole! ICI! J'ai dit ici! »

Fils de pute! Vas chiez merde! Puis, soudainement, j'entendis sa voix.

« Fidèle à l'Empire. Je suis fidèle à l'Empire. »

Il arrêta de courir. Je le reconnu sans peine. C'était Nar Garzvolg…Gastol…Ratosr…!

« C'est moi », chuchotai-je. « Je suis… »

« …dame sans-bruit, le Puma. Je sais »

On aurait dit que l'Urgal, ou le Kull, retrouvait un moment de lucidité. Ie mis mon cou à découvert, signe d'un grand respect envers lui.

« Nar Garshol, je vous pris de laisser ce dragonni… »

« Brisingr! »

Je sentis une vive douleur fusiller mon dos. Je m'effondrai sur le sol. La voix de Murtagh résonna dans mon esprit. « Rainbow! Rainbow! Rain! »

J'eus l'impression de mourir.

**XxxX**

**Fin! Du chapitre, voyons! XD! Je vous laisse deviner qui a dit « brisingr ». Le prochain chapitre est un peu chaud et est déconseillé au âme chaste. Pas de lemon, non non, mais Murtagh risque un peu de vous déplaire. Mais il a dix-neuf ans alors…**

**REVIEWSSSS?**


	12. Chaud devant!

**Bonjour! Ça va? Bienvenue ici pour le douzième chapitre qui rapprochera Murtagh et Rainbow. J'avais prévu faire une partie chaude dans le chapitre, mais en avançant dans mon cahier, ça ne collait pas avec le reste de l'histoire. Je l'ai donc réduit, voir carrément enlevée.**

**Je dois me grouiller à taper moi, dans mon cahier, je suis rendue au chapitre quinze…oO. Mais bon, vous aimez toujours hein? Et les Vardens ne tarderont pas à apparaître. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chaud devant!**

**XxxX**

_Le brouillard était si dense que je ne voyais pas à deux pas devant moi. C'est ce qu'on appelle une purée de pois. De temps à autre, je trébuchais à ce qui me semblait être des roches. Si je me brise la cheville, je porte la plainte sur Karim, même s'il n'est pas avec moi._

_Mon visage cogna violemment une surface dur. Je sentis la peau de mon nez s'érafler. Aie…_

_Putain! Voilà que mes narines rejettent du sang. C'est vraiment pas drôle là. Reprenant graduellement le contrôle de ma colère, je posai une main sur le briseur de visage. Une vitre. Du verre. Une vitre en verre. _

… _Temps de réflexion…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que ce truc fou là? Je me tournai vers la gauche, avant de refoncer sur quelque chose. Aiiiie! Mais merdouille! C'est la maison aux miroirs ou quoi?! Je me retournai encore vers la gauche et le même phénomène se reproduisit. Non de non! C'est pas vrai!_

_« Putain de brouillard! Vas-t'en! », hurlai-je en ancien langage._

_La fumée se dissipa._

…

_J'ai trop de chance. Je dis le tour de moi-même. J'avais bien raison! C'était envahi de vitres transparentes. On aurait dit le château de glace à La Ronde. Et comme j'avais avancé en ligne droite depuis le début, j'avais—presque—pas frappée de vitres. Mais là, je suis prise dans un cul-de-sac._

_Je repris le chemin inverse, espérant trouver une sortit à ce cauchemar._

Je repris graduellement conscience. Une douleur atroce me vrillait le dos et la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau de Kulls m'était passé sur le corps.

« Ça va? », me chuchota la voix de Murtagh.

« Si on veux. Je souffre le martyre. »

Mon sauveur me prit par les épaules et m'aida à m'asseoir. Le Kull et Eragon avaient disparu. Saphira me regardait, inquiète. Du sang coula sur mon front.

« Tu t'es assommée quand tu es tombée », m'expliqua Murtagh. « Tu as une belle bosse sur le crâne. »

Merci, c'est sympa.

« Et Eragon? »

« Les Urgals l'ont enlevés et l'ont remit à un homme aux cheveux rouges. »

Saphira acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Voilà qui fait un bon résumé. C'est gentil de l'explication.

« Il faut le sortir de là »

Murtagh ne répondit pas. Son regard se perdait dans le vague., Je le fixai un moment, triste.

« Sais-tu qu'Eragon n'est pas uniquement un… », commença-t-il, hésitant.

« Oui, je sais », coupai-je, le ton ferme. Saphira n'avait pas à le savoir.

Je restai silencieuse un moment.

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de vous considérer comme mes seuls amis. »

C'était parfaitement vrai. Je n'avais pas eu d'amis depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde. Malgré leur caractère, je m'étais beaucoup attachée à eux. J'avais l'impression qu'il était mes frères. Et…je ne voulais pas que Murtagh nous quitte. Je l'aimais bien.

« Vous aussi, vous êtes les seules personnes qui m'ont accordé leur confiance. », murmura le fils de Morzan.

Je fermai les yeux. Je savais que ce n'était guère le moment, mais j'avais le goût de retrouver la chaleur des bras d'un homme. Oromis m'avait laissé tomber, mais l'amour était toujours dans mon corps. J'avais un profond désir d'avoir une relation sexuelle, voir juste les préliminaires.

« Murtagh… »

Son front se posa sur ma nuque. Je le sentais tremblant, voir en pleures. C'était triste.

« J'ai aimé une fille, jadis », m'avoua-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui dire et je le regrette encore. Maintenant, elle est mariée et elle a des enfants. »

Je compris que c'était un grand secret qu'il me racontait. Il me faisait confiance. Moi aussi, je lui faisait confiance.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je suis allée chez les elfes pour apprendre des choses…J'ai rencontré mon maître et…il a éveillé des désirs que j'avais tenté d'oublier lors de mon adolescence. Il en a profité et il m'a laissé tomber. Il…m'a enlevé à ce quoi je tenais le plus »

Les sanglots traversèrent ma gorge.

« Ta virginité »

J'acquiesçai. J'avais si honte. Les mains de Murtagh enlacèrent les miennes. Nous restâmes muets durant de longues minutes, les yeux à moitiés clos, profitant désespérément de la présence de l'autre. Sans Eragon, il semblait plus intime avec moi et c'était agréable.

Saphira nous regardait sans rien dire. Je savais qu'elle songeait à Eragon en ce moment. Je crois qu'elle comprit, car elle s'envola avec un vague :

'' Je vais survoler les horizons.''

Murtagh et moi restâmes immobiles. Je me levai doucement et me plaçai là où elle se trouvait auparavant. Le ciel était sombre. On ne la remarquerait pas.

« Rainbow »

Je me tournai vers Murtagh, le corps en feu. Je voyais dans ses yeux clairs la même flamme de pulsion que moi. Nous étions semblables et nous voulions uniquement la chaleur de l'autre contre soi. J'avais besoin de lui, de son souffle, de sa présence.

« Rainbow », répéta-t-il.

Je baissai timidement la tête, me rappelant la promesse que je m'étais faite à propos de l'amour.

« On doit sauver Eragon », tentai-je.

Son souffle chaud fit frissonner tout mon être. Oh Murtagh! Je ne comprenais plus les contradictions que mon corps m'envoyait. Il voulait que le jeune homme le caresse, l'embrasse, le touche.

« Je sais que tu veux », susurra Murtagh. « Juste quelques temps. Allez, mon ange… »

Mes pulsions stoppèrent d'un coup. La rage monta en moi. Oromis m'appelait « mon ange » durant tout le temps où on faisait l'amour. Là, c'était trop! TROP! Je giflai violemment Murtagh qui s'écrasa sur le sol dur.

« Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça! », hurlai-je en dégainant un couteau.

D'un geste furieux, je plantai la lame dans son bras. Il cria de douleur. Il n'essayait même pas de se débattre. Je voyais rouge, je voulais uniquement lui faire du mal. Et encore et encore, je le blessais, sans voir son regard rempli de larmes. Il était trop surpris pour me frapper.

Oromis…devant moi, je voyais Oromis. Oromis! OROMIS!

Un hurlement inhumain retentit dans la clairière. On me prit par mon manteau et je sentis qu'on me levait du sol.

« Lâche-moi! », m'écriai-je, toujours enragée.

C'était Saphira. D'un coup de gueule, elle me projeta dans les buissons. Je retint un cri de douleur. Mon bras s'était cassé. Mais ma rage disparue. Tremblante, je regardai mes mains ensanglantées. C'était le sang de Murtagh…Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues quand je me rendis compte de la gravité de mes actes.

J'ai failli le tuer.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire…Notre amitié était gâchée par ma faute.

Ma faute…

C'est de ma faute si Oromis a profité de moi. C'est de ma faute si Eragon s'est fait enlever. Tout est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi…

Je me levai avec peine et, malgré la douleur qui lacérait mon bras, je m'enfuis à toute jambe. J'avais laissé la colère s'emparer stupidement de moi. Idiote! Je suis si imbécile. Je pleurai tout en courant. J'avais trop honte pour me retourner. J'entendais les grognements de Saphira et les hurlements de Murtagh qui m'appelait.

Mais je continuai.

_Jour 2. Je suis affamée et déshydratée. Je possède une bonne dizaine de bosse sur le front et je crois que mon nez est cassé. Bonne nouvelle : J'ai aperçu Karim et il n'est pas en meilleur forme que moi. Super._

_Maintenant, je dois trouver un moyen de sortir de cette endroit de malheur. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté la maison des glaces. Et surtout, que dois-je faire? On nous a rien expliqué sauf trouver notre Légende Personnelle._

_Brillant…_

_Et c'est quoi une Légende Personnelle?_

_Je me levai après une courte pause et je continuai à marcher, les bras tendus devant moi. Je hais ce monde, vous l'ai-je déjà dit? C'est horrible._

_Mais…mais…c'est pas vrai! Un autre cul-de-sac._

_JE HAIS LES CULS-DE-SAC!_

_Je me mis violemment à frapper le mur avec mes poings tout en sifflant « Je hais les culs-de-sac » entre les dents._

_Au terme d'un énième coup, je sentis la vitre disparaître, m'entraînant avec elle. __Woé! Heeeeeee! __Je toooooooombe! J'ignore combien de temps a duré la chute, mais quand je m'écrasai sur le sol, j'ai cru que je m'étais fracturée le bassin. Aiiiiiiiie! Un coup de main?_

_Comprenant que personne ne viendrait m'aider, je me relevai tant bien que mal. Je souffre, oh que je souffre! Ça fait si mal, c'est si douloureux! _

_Un pas, deux pas. Ok, rien de cassé. Ouf!_

_Devant moi se dressait un tunnel sombre et étroit fait de pierres. Il n'y avait apparemment plus de vitre à ma plus grande joie. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et mon poignard de l'autre, j'avançai en étant sur mes gardes. Si je voulais devenir rôdeur, il fallait que je sois cou…coura…courageuse._

_Oh mon dieu! Des araignées! À l'aide! J'ai la phobie des araignée! Je fis volte-face et m'écrasai contre…_

…_une putain de vitre. Grrrrrr!_

Je tentais désespérément de me calmer. Respirons tranquillement…je suis sûre que Murtagh m'en veut. J'ai…tenté de le tuer. Je suis idiote! Mais…j'avais cru voir Oromis—ce con d'Oromis—devant moi. « Mon ange ». Il l'avait tellement dit. Il avait joui en exclamant ces mots. Ce n'est pas de la faute au fils de Morzan. Il ne savait pas et il ne pouvait pas savoir.

J'éclatai en sanglot. Avec tout ça, j'oubliais Eragon, le pauvre Eragon. Il était sûrement terrorisé avec les Urgals. Je dois aller le chercher!

Je séchai mes larmes et je me levai de la souche à laquelle j'étais assise. Je ne fis pas deux pas que je fonçais contre la poitrine de Murtagh. Je ne bougeai pas. J'avais l'air un peu idiote, immobile contre son torse. Le sang qui coulait le long de son bras me donna le goût de vomir.

« Je suis désolée », murmurai-je en étouffant un sanglot. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »

Il m'enlaça de sa main libre.

« Ça va… Je te comprend. », chuchota-t-il d'une voix rassurante. « C'est de ma faute. »

Nous restâmes silencieux, puis je le forçai à enlever sa chemise. Il ne protesta pas—je crus même voir un sourire apparaître sur le coin de ses lèvres—et je pus examiner ses blessures en tentant d'ignorer son corps musculeux et son odeur agréable malgré la puanteur du sang. Je vis évidemment sa cicatrice qui zébrait son dos, mais je restai muette par respect. Il devait déjà en souffrire, pas besoin que j'en rajoute. Après quelques tissus bandés qui empêchaient les artères de projeter le sang hors du corps, je me collai à nouveau contre sa peau chaude. Les yeux fermés, je savourais chaque minute de sa présence.

« Saphira a un plan pour sauver Eragon », murmura Murtagh au creux de mon oreille. « On ne le laissera pas pourrir là. »

Je levai mon visage vers le sien. »

« Murtagh »

Ses muscles se tendirent.

« Eragon est ton frère »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effrois. Apparemment, ce n'était pas à quoi il s'attendait—pourtant, j'aurais juré que c'était ça qu'il voulait dire tout à l'heure! Il me prit par les épaules et m'éloigna de lui.

« J'en avais entendu parlé, mais je n'y avais pas cru. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais un frère au nord. »

« Ceunon », me rappelai-je en me remémorant mes souvenirs d'il y a presque quatre ans.

Il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de la tête. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était là. Il n'aurait sûrement pas douté que son frère habitait dans un trou nommé Carvahall.

« Ne lui dit pas », exigeai-je.

« Seulement si tu m'embrasses », sourit-il.

Petit pervers. Mais pourquoi refuserai-je son offre? Il le demandait si gentiment. Par le fait qu'il était plus grand que moi—une belle tête—je me mis sur la pointe des pieds. On souriait sensuellement alors que nos lèvres se rapprochaient les unes des autres.

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas aimée.

Je lui pris brusquement les épaules et je nous projetâmes sur le sol. Des flèches se fichèrent à quelques pas où nous nous trouvions auparavant. Trois soldat sortir des buissons et nous menacèrent de leurs épées.

Je sentis la main de Murtagh se déposer sur le pommeau de son arme. D'un imperceptible mouvement, je l'empêchai de faire une connerie.

« Que nous voulez-vous, messires? », demandai-je poliment d'une voix faussement apeurée.

« Que font un homme et une…rôdeuse en pleine forêt? »

« Nous allons chercher un dragonnier à Gil'ead, messires. »

Les hommes éclatèrent de rire. Je sentais le souffle chaud de Murtagh contre ma nuque. Il semblait furieux.

« Et tu crois pouvoir réussirent? Il est caché dans le cachot avec des dizaines de gardes »

« Maintenant, je sais au moins où il est, merci messires! », raillai-je.

Les traits des hommes se durcirent. Ils venaient de se rendre compte de leur stupidité. Aaah! C'est la vie! Et il faut vivre avec et les utiliser à son avantage.

« Ferme la, femme! »

« Pas femme, mais Puma »

Ce fut de la terreur qui apparut dans leurs yeux. J'ai mauvaise réputation maintenant? Je vais tout de même en profiter. Un niais se tourna vers compatriotes.

« Le Puma? C'est le rôdeur narcissique? »

Ma fureur augmenta à une vitesse phénoménale. Comme ça narcissique? JE NE SUIS PAS NARCISSIQUE! Je sais que je suis parfaite, mais je ne suis pas narcissique! Non!

Ce fut le tour de Murtagh de me prendre le bras pour me calmer. Je fulminais sur place. Moi? Narcissique? Vraiment? Bandes d'idiots. C'est pas parce que je suis mieux que vous qu'il faut en faire un plat! Bande de jaloux!

Je levai ma main :

« Thrysta! »

Les trois hommes furent projetés aux et tombèrent sur le sol, inconscients. Vengeance. Vous voyez que je suis la meilleure.

« Depuis quand tu sais manier la magie? », s'étonna Murtagh.

« Les rôdeurs ont un an de savoir chez les elfes. »

Il parut surpris et je sentis qu'il voulait poser une question, mais ce n'était pas le moment de discuter.

''Saphira'', appelai-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la dragonne atterrit devant nous. Elle étira son cou et je sentis son corps musculeux se tendre. Dans ses yeux brillaient la flamme de sauver Eragon.

'' Voici mon plan'', expliqua Saphira.

Attentifs, nous écoutâmes sa brillante idée. Je voyais que Murtagh me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cet homme qui avait voulu m'embrasser. Je pense qu'il me soupçonnait d'une quelconque trahison. Je ne saurais par la suite.

**XxxX **

**Voilà! Je finis là. Le prochain chapitre sera plus court et sera entièrement constituer du sauvetage d'Eragon.**

**Et des reviews, c'est pas si long à faire et il faut juste cliquer sur le beau bouton mauve en bas à droite… ******


	13. Mission sauver Eragon

**Oh my god! ****Vraiment désolée pour le retard! Mais j'étais malade pendant une semaine et mon cahier était à l'école T.T'! Mais bon. Vous me pardonnez? Comme promis, voici le 13eme chapitre. Court, mais c'est le sauvetage d'Eragon. **

**Habitant du Canada, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que le troisième tome d'Eragon « Brisingr » sortira au mois de septembre ( le 20 au Etats-Unis):)**** La France, vous devrez attendre jusqu'au début de 2009 désolé ' Pendant cette période, je ne vais pas vous mettre de punch de l'histoire, soyez rassuré. Quant au film l'Ainé, je ne sais pas pour la France encore, mais il sortira en décembre 2008 au Canada.**

**Attendez…UN QUATRIÈME TOME EST PRÉVU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHOU!!! PLUS DE MURTAGH!**

**Toutes les informations viennent de Wikipédia et du site officiel d'Eragon :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Mission : sauver Eragon**

**XxxX**

Je me faufilai entre les ruelles sombres de Gil'ead. Je passais invisible aux yeux des passants, donc c'était facile. De plus, mon capuchon me cachait le visage. J'ignorais si Murtagh avait réussit à entrer dans le cachot, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser. Moi, je devais monter par une fenêtre. Bien sur, on me donne le plus facile à faire! Hum! Bande de sexiste.

J'arrêtai au coin d'une rue. Devant moi se trouvait une immense bâtisse aux murs de pierres. Cible repérée, mission #1 accomplie. Je suis Bond, James Bond! Hahaha! Mais maintenant, on va dire : Sky, Rainbow Sky. Hehe!

Mission #2 : Entrer dans l'immeuble sans être vue. Hummm. Il y a une fenêtre à neuf mètres plus haut. Et il y a une jolie corde sur le sol, voulant sûrement être bien utilisée.

…

Jack Sparrow…

…

Capitaine Jack Sparrow…

…

Je me demande si le quatrième film est sortit…

…

Peut-être…

…

Je n'aime pas Élizabeth Swann en tout cas!

…

Capitaine Jack Sparrow je disais donc…

…

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Devenir Jack Sparrow—Capitaine Jack Sparrow, merci—pendant un bout de temps m'enchantait plus que tout au monde. J'avais déjà la musique en tête. Je ferais STYLE car je suis STYLE! Je pris la corde dans mes bras :

« Rïsa »

Le bout de ladite corde monta dans les airs comme un cobra qui sort d'un vase. Je la sentis s'accrocher à un objet qui me semblait solide. Faut pas que ça casse. Je me frottai les mains ou « polir les paumes » comme m'avait informé Eragon et je commençai à grimper.

Je suis la Capitaine Rainbow Color Sky! Regardez-moi, pauvres mortels que vous êtes! Vous vous rappellerez de ce jour comme celui ou vous avez capturer la Capitaine Rainbow Sky, alias Puma. Mwuahahaha!

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais saine et sauve dans la grande pièce circulaire. Être Jack Sparrow—Capitaine voyons!—était vraiment quelque chose de méga-génial! C'était à recommencer sans hésitation. Mais maintenant, je vais où? Il y a trois portes de bois devant moi. À bien y penser, je crois que cette place est l'entreposage des armes…hum…

Bah! Je vais essayer la première. J'ouvris lentement la porte et…Bingo! C'est un corridor. J'avançai prudemment à l'extérieure de la pièce, poignards bien en place. Invisible aux yeux de tout le monde, je me faufilai à travers les dédales de couloirs de l'endroit que je trouvais plutôt sombre. Il devrait faire le ménage…Je m'arrêtai quand j'entendis la voix d'Eragon. Il venait de jeter un sort de sommeil. Je pris le risque de regarder ce qui ce passait. Tapis derrière le dragonnier, caché par un meuble, un homme dégaina une petite épée de son fourreau. Merde! Et ce n'était pas Murtagh car celui-ci venait d'enlever sa fausse barbe. C'était à mon tour jouer.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, je bondis au moment même où l'homme se levait. Je fis un saut pour le prendre par surprise. Il se tourna vers moi et poussa un cri d'étonnement. Il leva sa lame, mais il était trop tard car j'étais tombée sur son torse et il fut projeté sur le sol, mon poignard, qui était caché dans mon gant, transperçait sa gorge. Au bout d'une minute, il arrêta de bouger. Je l'avais tué. Je me relevai comme si de rien était et j'essuyai le sang rougeâtre qui couvrait la lame de mon arme sur ma tunique. En parlant de tunique, la mienne commence à se faire veille, surtout au niveau de ma poitrine qui ne cesse de prendre du volume. Je crois que mon bonnet ferait un bon C si j'avais un soutient-gorge.

« Rain..bow? », s'étonna Eragon.

« En chair et en os, mon gars »

Murtagh me dévisagea un moment, avant de dire :

« Il ne faut pas traîner ici »

« Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que j'ai dit? Il y a une elfe ici! », s'exclama Eragon.

Quoi?! Pas un de ces &!/ d'elfes! Non, non, NON! Je refuse totalement! C'est hors de question que j'aille sauver quelqu'un de ce peuple pourri. Allez-y sans moi. Je me suis jurée en Créole que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai du respect pour des gens ayant des oreilles pointues.

« Rainbow », m'appela Murtagh en remarquant que je n'avais pas bougé.

« J'arrive, j'arrive », maugréai-je.

Je les rejoignis la mine boudeuse. Pourquoi devais-je l'obéir? Bonne question. Mais j'étais déjà rendue devant la cellule et Eragon tenait l'elfe dans ses bras. Hompf! Je hais les elfes.

« Quelle est belle! », s'exclama Murtagh qui me provoqua une crise de jalousie.

« Mais blessée », déplora le dragonnier.

Je m'avançai plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Je pourrais peut-être l'achever. À mon plus grand de tous les malheurs du monde, ladite elfe n'était nulle autre que…

« Minifée! », m'écriai-je, furieuse.

Eragon et Murtagh sursautèrent. J'étais vraiment, mais vraiment en colère. Tout mais pas elle! Je fis volte-face et je sortis de la pièce sans cacher ma rage. Je hais Arya, je déteste Arya, J'EXÈCRE ARYA!

« Rainbow », m'apostropha Murtagh. « Rainbow! »

Il courut dans ma direction. Évidemment, l'espèce de Minifée se trouvait sur son dos. Autre crise de jalousie.

« C'est quoi ton problème?! », se fâcha le fils de Morzan.

« Le problème? Le problème? Le problème est que je DÉTESTE les elfes. Et cette…cette…Minifée est une… »

Je ravalai mes mots pour ne pas blesser Eragon qui me fixait tristement.

« Barzûl », sifflai-je en langage nain.

C'était bien approprié car ça signifiait « destin maudit ». Murtagh me jeta un regard qui en disait long sur mon attitude. J'haussai les épaules. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je ne devais pas laisser l'amour me reprendre. Ce qui s'était passé hier ne devait plus se reproduire. Ç'avait été une grande erreur. Je ne devais plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit…

Keiko…

« On y va? », demanda Eragon.

Murtagh et moi nous nous fixâmes encore un moment avant de suivre le dragonnier. On aurait dit que le fils de Morzan me reprochait le fait que je n'aimais pas les elfes. Nous arrivâmes dans une grande pièce circulaire semblable à celle où je m'étais trouvée auparavant. Murtagh partit chercher Zar'roc. Moi, je restai ici avec un immense désir de tuer l'elfe. Grrr! Elle m'énerve. Même évanouie, elle m'énerve toujours.

« Tu n'aimes pas les elfes? », demanda suspicieusement Eragon en mangeant un morceau de pain qu'il avait trouvé.

« Disons que ma haine envers eux est tellement énorme que je préfère vivre avec les Urgals. »

Eragon serra les poings. Je savais que je venais de le fâcher, mais il avait voulu une réponse et je lui en avais donné une.

« Un jour, tu comprendras ma colère, Eragon…Un jour… »

Murtagh revint. Il tenait dans ses mains Zar'roc, une autre épée—celle d'Arya—et un arc elfique. Ils placèrent les armes sur le corps de Minifée.

« On doit y aller », nous pressa Eragon.

« Du calme, mon gars », répliquai-je.

« Vous ne comprenez pas! Il y a un Ombre ici! »

« Un Ombre?! »

C'est pas croyable! Et c'est maintenant qu'il nous le dit? Nom de nom! S'il nous l'aurait dit avant, on serait partit plus tôt—et sans Arya. Murtagh ordonna à Eragon d'avertir Saphira de se dépêcher. Moi, je surveillai les alentours.

« Espérons que l'Ombre ne nous trouvera pas. », chuchota Eragon.

« Je crains de devoir vous enlever cette espoir », ricana une voix derrière nous.

Nous fîmes volte-face. C'est alors que je reconnu notre adversaire. Durza! Et lui aussi d'ailleurs ne m'avait pas oublié—ni ma gifle.

« Tiens tiens, Rainbow. Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas? », se moqua Durza.

Eragon et Murtagh me lancèrent des regards surpris. Interdiction de connaître un Ombre maintenant?

« Un petit bout de temps. Et ma main, tu t'en souviens? »

Ses traits se durcirent. Il dégrafa sa cape qui tomba au sol. Je sentais une lueur de reproche qui me fusillait la nuque.

« Toi, dragonnier, j'ai eu tort de croire que tu mangeais. Je ne ferais plus la même erreur »

Eragon nous indiqua de trouver une sortit. Je salua sarcastiquement mon Durza d'un « Au revoir, à bientôt » et je sortis de la pièce en compagnie du fils de Morzan. Dès que nous nous rendîmes assez loin de la sortie, Murtagh me plaqua contre le mur froid.

« Ces quoi cette affaire? », siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Que tu n'aimes pas les elfes, je peux comprendre, mais là, tu gigotes avec un Ombre et tu te faufiles comme si de rien était dans un immeuble remplit de garde du Roi. Tu sembles même connaître les coins spécifiques d'ici. Vraiment, rôdeuse, je n'ai plus confiance en toi. »

Je restai de coi quelques secondes, avant de répliquer. Il venait de péter ma coche.

« Tu n'es pas mieux, fils de Morzan. On dirait bien que tu ne sais pas ce que « rôdeur » veut dire en ancien langage. Ça signifie « un être invisible qui voit tout et qui sait tout ». Et si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, alors tu as joué l'imbécile en voulant m'embrasser. J'aurais très bien pu te tuer ou t'assommer pour te ramener à Galbatorix. »

Je me défis de son étreinte et je retournai sur mes pas pour aider Eragon. Ça ne marchait pas selon mes plans. Les deux frères ne me font plus confiance—mais mon t'il déjà fait confiance?—et je dois les envoyer chez les Vardens. Merde.

Murtagh décocha une flèche qui s'enfonça dans l'épaule de l'Ombre, et une autre entre ses deux yeux. Le toit s'effondrai de part et d'autre. Durza poussa un cri effroyable avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière. Des gardes entrèrent et chargèrent. Voyant l'impasse auquel nous étions, je fus obligé de matérialiser mon épée double. Les hommes ouvrirent grands les yeux quand je commençai à faire des arcs avec mes lames. Eragon et Murtagh reculèrent, étonnés. Je savais qu'en révélant mon arme, je venais de détruire le peu de relation que j'avais avec mes compagnons, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Un soldat fonça sur moi. Il reçut un coup de talon sur le menton avant que je le décapite. Il en fut tout aussi rapide d'éliminer les autres hommes. Saphira détruisit le reste du toit. Nous montâmes en vitesse sur son dos. Je doutais fortement qu'elle puisse transporter quatre personnes, mais on avait pas le choix. Elle battit difficilement des ailes, avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

**XxxX **

**Fin du chapitre. Dans le prochain, on aperçoit un nouveau rôdeur, on voit Dormnad et des secrets sur les apprentis sont révélés.**

**Murtagh : Je suis méchant dans ce chapitre!**

**Moi : Mais tu ES méchant!**

**Murtagh : Qui moi?**

**Moi : Non, le voisin d'en face.**

**Murtagh : Où ça?**

**Moi : Grr**

**Orik : Et moi, j'apparaît quand?**

**Moi : Bientôt.**

**Rainbow : Reviews?**


	14. Une autre femme rôdeuse apparaît dans l’

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Long retard! Désolé! Vraiment désolé. Voyez-vous, j'ai maintenant un bras dans le plâtre ( pendant deux mois d'après le médecin) car j'ai eu la brillante idée de courir après mon bus ( qui partait) alors que l'asphalte était disons gelé. Vous imaginez la suite : « Buuuuuuuuuuuuus! Atteeeeeeeeeeeenwaaaaaaaa! Paf! Aie Aie. Pipupipupipu ( La sirène d'une ambulance pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit) » Diagnostique : Petite commotion cérébrale et un bras dans le plâtre. Le droit. J'suis ambidextre alors ça va, mais bon, j'ai prit du retard dans mes pauvres fics u.u'. M'enfin, arrêtons de nous plaindre…**

**Chapitre sans grands événements sauf de brillantes informations sur l'ordre des rôdeurs. Ah oui, le jeu sera fermé le temps de mon rétablissement…désolé…**

**Mais bon, mais bon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Une autre femme rôdeuse apparaît dans l'horizon de mon chemin.**

**XxxX**

Saphira atterrit brutalement sur le sol. Elle avait été blessée à l'aile. Nous étions qu'à une demie lieue de Gil'ead. J'avais dématérialisé mon épée double. Dans les airs, j'avais su qu'Eragon et Murtagh étaient furieux contre moi. Je sautai sur le sol. J'étais prête à endurer la colère des deux frères. Eragon et Murtagh soignèrent Saphira avant de se tourner vers moi. Je récitai mentalement une prière en Créole pour garder mon calme. Moi aussi, je bouillais intérieurement.

« Tu nous as mentit! », explosa Eragon. « Rien de ce que tu nous as dit n'est vrai! »

Je ne bronchai pas. Je ne leur avais pas mentit, mais j'avoue leur avoir caché certaines choses trop importantes ou précieuses pour être dévoilées. Je comprenais leur frustration.

« J'ai pour unique mission de vous menez chez les Vardens. Rien d'autre n'était spécifié. », répondis-je acidement.

'' Alors tu m'as montré un faux souvenir?'', siffla la dragonne.

Oromis…

'' Non''

Eragon dégaina Zar'roc. Je restai silencieuse, mais sur mes gardes.

« Tu es avec l'Empire », dit le dragonnier d'une voix louche.

Je fouillai dans ma cape avant de lui lancer la lettre du chef des Vardens. Il resta surpris en la lisant. Je partis vivement vers Tornac et pris mes choses. Inutile de rester ici une seconde de plus. Murtagh et Eragon me regardèrent suspicieusement.

« Je ne suis pas de l'Empire », déclarai-je machinalement. « Je travaille pour moi-même et je décide ce que je fais ou non. Le chef des Vardens m'a choisit pour vous conduire jusqu'à lui, et j'ai accepté car je voulais me rendre chez eux. Vous choisissez d'y aller seuls, tel est votre choix. Je dis oui car j'ai rien à foutre de deux cons comme vous. »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur mes lèvres.

« Alors. Les premiers chez les Vardens! », m'exclamai-je. « Si vous perdez, je vous donne en pâture pour les Urgals. »

Je pris place sur la racine d'un gros arbre.

« Et maintenant, je vous salue! »

Et je disparu dans la forêt, non sans avoir croisé le regard réprobateur de Murtagh. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Tout en courant vers Gil'ead, mes larmes coulèrent librement. J'avais encore perdu des amis chers à mon cœur. Je devais maintenant trouver Dormnad pour me rendre jusqu'aux Vardens. On va me trucider car j'ai laissé Eragon seul…mais je ne pouvais continuer avec eux. Je récitai une autre prière en Créole. Je mis le capuchon gris-vert moutonneux sur mes épaules et je me fondis dans la nature.

_Jour 5_

_J'ai de plus en plus soif et de plus en plus faim. J'ignore toujours ce que je fais ici. Mon manteau d'apprenti brun est déchiré à plusieurs endroits et tous mes membres sont endoloris. C'est pas rôdeur cette place. Je croyais que je devais traverser des rivières aux forts courants et des jungles remplies de bêtes sauvages, mais pas traverser un tunnel de glace! Oui, il y a des vitres qui sortes des murs ici aussi. Parfois, je dois me glisser entre deux d'entre elle—non sans me couper._

_J'entendis un bruit sourd devant moi. Je sortis deux couteaux de rôdeurs. Ceux-ci étaient placé l'un sur l'autre; celui du haut, le plus petit des deux, avait un manche lourd et épais, composé de disques de cuirs empilés. La garde , une pièce de métal insérée entre la lame et le manche, état en cuivre, comme le pommeau. Étroite à sa base, la lame effilée s'élargissait puis s'épaississait nettement sur les trois quart de sa longueur. Elle était plus lourde à son extrémité, où se trouvait une pointe brusquement recourbée, aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir. C'était un couteau pour lancer._

_Le second était plus long, le manche était lui aussi fait de disque de cuirs et d'une solide garde de cuivre qui le séparait de la lame lourde et bien droite, tranchante d'un côté, plus épaisse de l'autre. Elle servait lors de combat rapproché. Sur mes gardes, je fis quelques pas. Un peu de poussière s'était soulevées. De ma main libre, je pris mon arc. Je distinguais une forme au loin, sombre et maladroite. J'était prête au combat._

_« Qui est là? », demanda une voix masculine que je reconnu sans peine._

_« Karim? »_

_« Rainbow? »_

_Je rangeai mon arc, mais gardai toujours mes poignards. Je me dépêchai d'aller le rejoindre. Il était prit dans une sorte d'alcôve, illuminée par des rubis collés aux murs d'environs trois mètres sur quatre. Karim, assis dans un coin, était couvert d'égratignures et son nez était cassé._

_« Ça va? », demandai-je._

_Je levai les yeux vers le plafond : il y avait un énorme trou et je soupçonnais fortement mon rival d'être tombé comme moi._

_« Ouais…on est où? »_

_« Bonne question. Je l'ignore. », dis-je en haussant les épaules._

_Il se leva et boita vers moi. Malgré qu'il était blessé, je restai sur mes gardes. Soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler. Des lézardes apparurent._

Les gardes étaient sortis de Gil'ead à la recherche d'Eragon. Avais-je fait un mauvais choix en le laissant seul et sans défense? Mais il était maintenant trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je devais maintenant trouver Dormnad et aller chez les Vardens avant Murtagh, Saphira et son dragonnier. Je me promenai discrètement dans la ville en restant invisible.

Les gens ne te voient pas car soit tu ne bouges pas et donc, tu n'attires pas leur attention, soit tu marches dans les ombres et ils ne sont plus intéresser pas toi.

Cette constatation venait de Alek. Ses conseils me manquaient. Lui, au moins, aurait su quoi faire dans cette situation. Mais il était loin, perdu dans la nature de l'Alagaësia. Après avoir fait sans succès le tout de la cité, je perdis peu à peu espoir. De plus, j'étais épuisée et mourrais de faim. Je partis à la recherche d'une taverne ou d'une auberge. Je trouvai sans surprise le même endroit qui m'avait accueilli plus d'un mois plus tôt. Haussant les épaules, je poussai discrètement la porte et j'entrai dans la bâtisse miteuse et bruyante. Je m'assis dans un coin sombre en évitant les hommes ivres, cachai mon visage dans mon capuchon et commandai une bière et une assiette de ragoût. La jeune fille me servit alors que j'allumai une pipe composée d'herbes rares qui servaient à détendre l'âme et le corps sans faire de dépendance comme la cigarette ou la shit.

« Salut, Gilan », marmonnai-je à l'homme qui prit place devant moi.

Gilan se trouvait à être un rôdeur de cinq ans mon aîné. Il possédait des cheveux longs d'un noir d'ébène et des yeux sombres comme le charbon. Il était svelte et élancé, très beau gars. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait partit de l'Empire, il était sympa et je l'aimais bien.

« Salut, Rain. », sourit-il. « T'as pas encore choisi ton camp? »

« Nope »

Je soufflai un peu de fumée sur son visage. Il gloussa.

« Que me vaut ta humble présence à Gil'ead, Rain? »

Je m'approchai de lui, un air menaçant sur le visage. Il recula légèrement.

« Je cherche un certain Dormnad », répondis-je brièvement. « C'est urgent »

Gilan haussa les épaules et vola un morceau de pomme de terre de mon assiette. Je bus une gorgée de bière, avant de continuer de fumer ma pipe. J'enlevai mon capuchon. Je défis ma queue de cheval et fis une tresse avec mes longs cheveux noirs—faudrait que je les coupe un jour—et les fis tournoyer en chignon avant de les attacher avec ma lanière de cuir. Gilan me regarda d'un œil intéressé tout en continuant de manger mon repas.

« Pourquoi donc? », me nargua-t-il, la bouge pleine.

« Car j'ai besoin de lui »

« Jolie réponse »

« Merci »

J'approchai mon visage du sien tellement proche que je sentais son souffle contre mon nez.

« Le dragonnier est partit chez les Vardens. Dois-je l'en empêcher? Telle est la question. »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Gilan.

« Et ce Dormnad sait où se trouve ces rebelles »

« C'est ce que je tente de savoir, imbécile »

« Tu vas chez les Vardens? »

« Rien ne m'en empêche, mais…. »

J'hésitai un moment avent de lui raconter mes visions de Keiko—sans toutefois lui parler de ma mission que j'ai failli…uniquement si Eragon ne se rend pas chez les Vardens avec cette enfoirée d'Arya. Il m'écouta en hochant parfois la tête, mais il ne m'interrompit pas. À la fin, Gilan dit simplement :

« Pour être franc, je crois que cette gamine est ton apprentie. »

Je m'étranglai avec ma gorgée de bière. Qu…Quoi?!

« Pardon? », m'exclamai-je, surprise.

« C'est comme ça qu'un rôdeur sait qui est son élève, tarte »

« Mais je n'ai pas fait ça avec Alek! »

« Tu l'as sûrement fait, mais comme tous les apprentis, tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Seul le maître s'en souvient. », dit Gilan, qui prit un morceau de viande de mon assiette.

Je restai stupéfaite. J'avais déjà rêvé d'Alek? Mais nous ne venais même pas du même monde! C'est étrange. Ça veut donc dire que si je rencontre Keiko chez les Vardens, elle ne saura pas qui je suis, ou elle me prendra uniquement pour le Puma de l'Alagaësia.

« Mais pourquoi? », demandai-je en soupirant une autre bouffée de fumée.

« Sais pas », avoua Gilan qui haussa les épaules. « Au fait, si cette Keiko devient ton apprentie, vous serez trois femmes rôdeuses en vie. Un record! »

« Trois? », m'étonnai-je. « Je croyais être la seule. »

« Galbatorix en a formé une autre secrètement. Je viens de l'apprendre. Et puis… »

Il me souffla à l'oreille :

« Dormnad habite à la troisième rue. »

Gilan se leva en partit en direction de la porte. Remarquant qu'il avait méticuleusement nettoyé mon assiette de ragoût, je lui lançai :

« Remboursement! »

Le rôdeur éclata de rire.

« Ça valait l'explication, Puma! »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Je souris et je bus une autre gorgée de bière. J'éteignis ma pipe et je sortis de la taverne, sans oublier de payer. La nuit était tombée et le temps frais me fit du bien. Le ciel d'encre me rappelait les cheveux de Murtagh. Je poussai un long soupire. Étaient-ils en sécurité? Arya—pour mon plus grand bonheur—avait-elle succombé à ses blessures? Je vis de grandes aventures ces temps-ci…. Au mois, la plaie d'Oromis dans mon cœur se pressait moins car j'y pensais peu.

Nous serons trois.

_Jour 6_

_Mauvaise nouvelle : J'ai trébuché dans une fissure et je me suis foulée la cheville. Et devinez qui m'aide à marcher? Cet imbécile de Karim. Ce pervers d'adolescent rempli d'hormones en profite pour m'enlacer. Le gifler me démange. De plus, la lanière de cuir qui retient mes cheveux a disparu et ma motte de poils me retombe sur le visage. C'est vraiment pas la joie, je vous dis!_

_« Pourquoi m'aides-tu? », grognai-je à Karim._

_« Parce que tu es mignonne. »_

_Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans les tibias. Je l'aime de moins en moins, ce gars. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant._

_« Rainbow »_

_« Hum? »_

_« Est-ce que tu…sais quoi faire dans ce trou à vitre? »_

_Voilà que môssieur macho demande conseil à une fille. On aura tout vu._

_« Trouver notre Légende Personnelle », raillai-je._

_« Très drôle. Et c'est quo une Légende Personnelle? »_

_« Tu veux un mensonge ou la vérité? »_

_« Reste franche »_

_« D'accord : Je n'ai pas la moindre idée, vieux. »_

_Karim roula des yeux. Je pouffai. Des rubis, des vitres, des béryls, des jades, des émeraudes, des diamants, des zircons, des onyx, des perles, des opales, des améthystes; tout cela se regroupaient dans les parois du tunnel. Ils brillaient de milles feux, nous aveuglant parfois. Karim me souleva du sol et me mit sur ses épaules._

_« Lâche-moi! », m'exclamai-je, furieuse. Mais pour qui il se prenait?_

_« Désolé, ma jolie »_

_Il prit de la vitesse. Je poussai un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il se mit à courir._

_« Karime, lâche-moi! »_

_Un bruit sec retentit. Je me sentis projetée vers l'avant par une force prodigieuse. Le contacte du sol avec ma peau fut d'une telle violence que je crus qu'elle s'était arrachée de haut en large. J'étouffai un gémissement de douleur. À plat ventre sur le plancher, je me relevai avec d'immenses difficultés. Mes jambes et mes bras étaient affreusement éraflés et du sang coulait. Aie._

_Une pensée rapide me traversa l'esprit._

_« Karim! »_

_Je fit volte-face. Un très gros trou s'ouvrait devant moi, et à l'intérieure, il y avait un corps._

_« KARIM! »_

Je tape…allez, lets go, Rainbow! Prends une bonne respiration, détends tes muscles et cogne trois bons coups à la porte brune en avant de toi. Ferme les yeux. Vas-y!

« Toc, toc, toc »

J'attendis. Personne ne répondit. Au bout de cinq minutes, je toquai encore. Pas de réponse. Je commençai vraiment à m'impatienter. C'eeeest long. Je soupirai bruyamment. Peut-être n'était-il pas là. Je me retournai et je descendis les marches de graviers qui menaient vers la rue. Je reviendrai dans une heure pour voir s'il serait revenu. Il se trouvait sûrement à la colline annoncée par Murtagh.

« Vous désirez? », me demanda une voix rauque.

Je fis volte-face. Un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe poivre et sel, au visage livide et aux yeux gris cernés, à la carrure d'un guerrier qui s'était laissé aller—son ventre laissait présager cette hypothèse—était debout à l'entrebâille de la porte, une canne à la main.

« Vous êtes Dormnad? »

« C'est moi. Que désirez-vous? »

Je restai silencieuse un moment, avant de dire :

« Les Vardens »

Il m'interrompit bruyamment d'un « chuuuuut! » bien audible. Je me tus aussitôt. Bêtise. C'est vrai que parler des Vardens en plein centre de Gil'ead, c'est pas la meilleure des choses, si vous voulez mon avis. Je suis idiote. Il me fit signe d'entrer dans sa demeure. L'intérieur faisait un immense contraste avec la cité barbare. Les couleurs chaudes des murs, les meubles aux bois d'ébènes, les lampes du style thaïlandaise et toutes les petites décorations rendaient cet endroit étrangement chaleureux. On s'y sentait chez soi.

« C'est beau »

Il accepta ma remarque d'un sourire. Il me fit asseoir au salon—quel confort, ce fauteuil—et me servit une tasse de thé. Je le remerciai et j'ôtai ma capuche. Dormnad resta surpris un moment :

« Le…Puma? », balbutia-t-il.

« Ouais »

Il toussa un peu avant de reprendre :

« Donc, vous savez que je peux vous mener chez les Vardens. Comment? »

« Murtagh »

« Ah…un garçon jeune. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus à ce que je sache. »

« Oui. Nous avions rendez-vous à la colline, il y a deux jours. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pu venir car le dragonnier Eragon s'est fait prendre par l'Ombre Durza. Murtagh et moi l'avons sauvé et il est partit »

« Je vois…et vous ne les avez pas suivit. »

Je savais qu'il allait finir par me la sortir, celle-là.

« Disons qu'ils ont douté de moi. Ils m'ont ordonné de partir. Mais j'avais pour mission de les emmener chez les Vardens. Je dois maintenant m'y rendre pour avertir le chef »

Dormnad hocha pensivement la tête. Comme preuve, je lui donnai le rouleau de papier varden. Il la lut rapidement. Il resta silencieux durant de longues minutes que je profitai pour somnoler.

« Nous verrons demain »

« Bien »

« Vous devez être épuisée. Restez ici pour la nuit »

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, tous mes membres devinrent lourds. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais dormis depuis des jours,. En parfait hôte, Dormnad me conduisit dans une grande chambre que je remarquai à peine. Je me couchai sur le lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

Oromis…

**XxxX**

**Je vous l'avais dit, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Qui est l'autre rôdeuse? Si vous avez une idée, faites-moi le savoir. J'ai laissé des indices dans les chapitres précédents.**

**Prochain chapitre : En route chez les Vardens!**


	15. En route chez les Vardens!

**Le 15e chapitre…C'est sûr, dans ce chapitre, il est conseillé d'avoir lu le deuxième livre car il y a un mini punch dans ce ch**

**Le 15e chapitre…C'est sûr, dans ce chapitre, il est conseillé d'avoir lu le deuxième livre car il y a un mini punch dans ce chapitre. Pas trop de violence en plus, mais une TRÈS grande révélation à propos de Rainbow et d'Alek…Dernier chapitre avec l'apprentissage de Rainbow aussi.**

**Enjoy?**

**En route chez les Vardens!**

**XxxX**

_Je me dépêchai sur le bord de la crevasse. La panique m'emparait._

_« Karim! »_

_Je regardai avec terreur le corps de l'autre apprenti, couché sur le sol couvert de roches, à six mètres en bas de moi. Sa jambe droite formait un angle bizarre alors que celle de gauche semblait avoir allongée de trente centimètres. Comprenant qu'il était très blessé, je me mis à m'inquiéter. De plus, il ne bougeait pas, il ne gémissait pas. Je dévalai le trou pour me rendre à ses côtés._

_« Karim… », murmurai-je._

_Pas de pouls. Sa nuque était cassée. Je pleurai comme une madeleine. Mes cheveux étaient pleins de poussières et de saletés, mais je m'en fichais. Karim était.._mort._ L'hystérie m'empara. On allait tous crever! __Oh! Alek! __Karim! Je pris son corps et je le serrai dans mes bras. J'en ai assez de cet endroit de malheur, aux vitres coupantes et aux pierres étincelantes!_

_Après de longues minutes, je finis par me calmer. Foutu! Foutu Légende Personn…_

_C'est quoi ce truc brillant dans la main de Karim?Je dépliai méticuleusement les doigts du jeune homme et je sortis une magnifique chaînette en argent avec, comme breloque, une feuille de chêne bleue saphir._

_L'insigne de l'ordre des rôdeurs…_

« Et comment vais-je me rendre chez les Vardens? », demandai-je alors que Dormnad et moi nous nous rendions à la colline que Murtagh avait parlé.

« Soyez patiente, rôdeuse, mais sachez que ce que vous allez voir devra rester un secret absolu »

« Je serrai aussi muette qu'une tombe »

Dormnad grommela quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Vieillard, vas! Nous continuâmes de marcher dans le boisée, les brindilles et les branches des buissons déchirant le bas de mon large manteau moutonneux. Il faudrait que je pense à le changer. Peut-être que les Vardens en ont à ma taille. Faudrait que je demande…Dormnad arrêta brusquement de marcher. Trop brusquement à mon goût car je fonçai contre son dos, mon nez se cognant contre ses omoplates. Une vive douleur s'empara de mes sinus. Pour vous donner une idée, faites vous lancer un ballon de basket ou de soccer ( foot en Europe je crois) en pleine figure, ça fait mal non?

« Soyez silencieuse et discrète; _il_ n'aime pas vraiment les étrangers. Ça fait des années qu'_il_ est caché et _il _n'a jamais vu personne d'autre que moi et Brom »

Brom…? Le Brom? Celui dont Oromis m'a tant parlé? Celui qui m'a enseigné l'histoire de Galbatorix? Celui qui a péri en sauvant Eragon?

« Il est mort non? », notai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais. Le jeune Murtagh me l'a annoncé. Maintenant, avancez je vous pris »

C'est ce que je fis. Le bruit des branches qui se cassaient sous nos pas m'énervait. Et si on nous suivait? Je grinçai des dents quand le craquement sec d'un brindille de brisât sous le pied de Dormnad. Espèce de vieux bruyant. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas rôdeur, il devrait faire attention tout de même non d'un chien!

« C'est ici », murmura le vieillard.

Je restai bouche bée devant la créature qui se dressait devant moi. Oromis m'en avait tant parlé! Un…un…

« Lethrblaka », affirma Dormnad.

Lethrblaka ( Leth-err-blaka )…les parents des Ra'zac! Une espèce de bêtes ailées que je ne pourrais vous décrire car c'est trop…bizarre.

« Comment », soufflai-je, impressionnée par ce monstre.

« Je le nourris de soldats de Gil'ead », avoua Dormnad. « et il me reste fidèle. C'est le seul qui peut vous transporter rapidement chez les Vardens. Il sait c'est où, ne vous inquiétez pas »

Difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter quand vous savez que vous devez voyager avec une montreuse bêtes mangeuse d'hommes. À se demander si Dormnad n'a pas changé de personnalité avec Hagrid dans Harry Potter. Ce demi-géant est la seule personne que je connaisse qui élèverait un Lethrblaka sans hésitation. Il faut vraiment être fou! Mon regard se posa sur les yeux rouges, de la grosseur d'une balle de Tennis, de la créature. J'y lus que si son « maître » ne lui avait pas ordonné de me préserver en vie, je serais son prochain repas. Brr! Rassurant…

Dormnad se tourna vers moi :

« Il accepte de vous conduire chez les Vardens. Vous avez des provisions? Très bien. Vous y serez en six jours. Je sais », ajouta-t-il en remarquant mes yeux ronds. « Il est très rapide, même pour un Lethrblaka »

J'hochai lentement la tête, peu convaincue. Il était sûr que cette bestiole n'allait pas me dévorer? Car moi, finir dans l'estomac d'un monstre, ce n'est pas ma priorité. Au moins, la seule chose rassurante, c'est que j'allais arriver avant Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh et cette /&?2 d'Arya. J'ai une fierté tout de même! Mais au faut, où s'était-il procuré cette créature, ce Dormnad?

« Quand vous arriverez près d'une chute d'eau, vous prendrez une roche que vous lancerez contre la paroi. Ensuite, vous crierez : ''Eka fricai Rödur othro no Pümayr nazar!''. Ils vous ouvrons la porte. »

« Bien.. »

« N'oubliez pas de montrer votre insigne de… »

Je sursautai. Un lance venait de sortir des buissons et transperçait la poitrine de Dormnad! Celui-ci hoqueta. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, un peu de bave sortit de sa bouche, et il s'effondra raide mort. Sa agresseur sortit de sa cachette, suivit de ses compagnons. Des soldats de l'Empire! Et une trentaines en plus. Oh merde…Un d'eux me pointa et éclata de rire. Les autres imitèrent son comportement. Mon esti. Le Lethrblaka semblait du même avis que moi, surtout qu'il avait vu son maître se faire tuer par des crevettes. Il se cabra et poussa un cri déchirant qui failli nous percer les tympans.

Boum, boum, boum. Aie.

Dix soldats, effrayés, s'enfuir en courant. Je commence à bien aimer le Lethrblaka. Ce dernier battit violemment des ailes, provocant une grande bourrasque. Je dus me protéger les yeux pour ne pas recevoir des débris illicites. La créature prit son envol et une de ses pattes empoigna mon capuchon, m'emmenant avec lui.

« Eh! Wowowowowowow! Je ne suis pas sur ton doooooooooooooos! »

D'un geste vif, il me lança dans les airs et je r'atterris sur son dos, sonnée. Les mouvements brusques de ses ailes rendit l'équilibre difficile. Le Lethrblaka était si haut que les flèches ne l'atteignaient pas. Je découvris aussi une chose capitale sur moi-même : J'ai…le vertige…c'est si…haut…beerk. J'ai mal au coeuuuuuur. Et la bestiole n'hésitait pas à me ballotter de gauche à droite. Je faufilai mon visage entre les deux omoplates du Lethrblaka pour ne pas voir le sol pendant qu'elle survolait Gil'ead. Le voyage allait être long…

_Fin de l'apprentissage de Rainbow…._

_J'avais vraiment soif. Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues crasseuses. Mes lèvres sèches se brisaient de plus en plus à chaque respiration orale. .J'était au bout de mes forces et je faisais de mon mieux pour ramener le corps de Karim à son maître. Je le transportais sur mon dos. J'étais en colère. En colère contre les rôdeurs, contre l'ordre, contre le monde entier. Karim était mort et leurs explications stupides sur la Légende Personnelle n'avait rien de véridique. J'avais l'insigne second de l'ordre des rôdeurs et je rentrais, point final. J'avais remplacé mon collier de cuir que m'avait donné Alek quand j'étais devenue son apprentie pour revêtir l'autre qui signifiait qu'il me manquait uniquement l'apprentissage chez les elfes. Eux allaient me remettre la chaînette en or pour dire que j'étais une rôdeuse à part entière. Je pourrais prendre un élève après…_

_Je m'assis sur le sol et je déposai mon lourd fardeau sur le sol. Lentement, je caressai la joue livide de Karim. Pauvre de lui…j'avais remonté la grotte et je parcourais maintenant e labyrinthe de miroirs, essayant de mieux que je pouvais. Je voulais rentrer au plus vite. J'en avais assez. Mes nerfs allaient bientôt dijoncter. Épuisée, je me couchai sur le sol et mes paupières se fermèrent seules. Je n'en pouvais plus…_

_Mon esprit se noya dans les ténèbres. Mon âme s'enfermait dans la noirceur. Je voyais la mort devant moi. Je voulais quitter cette souffrance qu'il emparait chaque fibre de mon être. Mes yeux ne s'ouvraient plus. J'allais rejoindre Karim au paradis, avec Mamie et Josianne, une amie morte du cancer plusieurs années plus tôt. Je partirais vers les cieux…_

_« Rainbow! »_

_Cette voix.. qui est-ce?Je la connais…Alek? Alek, est-ce que c'est toi?_

_« Rainbow! »_

_Alek… _

_« Elle respire », constata une autre voix. Tumrix?_

_« Ouvre les yeux, Rainbow. Lèves tes paupières mon ange »_

_Alek…_

_« C'est un ordre »_

_Une lueur s'alluma dans mon esprit. Je devais lui obéir, sinon il allait être déçu. Oh! Alek… Oui Alek, j'ouvre les yeux rien que pour toi. Pour toi.._

_« Elle s'éveille! »_

_La lumière m'aveugla et je dus refermer mes paupières pour ne pas brûler mes pupilles. Progressivement, je refis l'effort de les ouvrir à nouveau. Je voyais devant moi les magnifiques yeux verts d'Alek._

_« Rainbow.. », souffla-t-il._

_Il me prit par les épaules et m'aida à me relever. Je me blottis contre sa poitrine, la respiration haletante. Il me serra dans ses bras, rassuré. Nous étions à la frontière du désert du Hadarac. Au dessus du corps de corps de Karim, Tumrix pleurait sa mort, Gilan lui tapotait le bras et d'autres rôdeurs inconnus parlaient entre eux. Alek me donna une gourde d'eau que je bus longuement, complètement déshydratée. Il me fit ensuite manger du Thelnì Kuràr, une sorte de pain plat confectionné par les elfes et qui nourrissait rapidement. Ça ressemblait au pain dans _Le seigneur des Anneaux_ que mange le hobbit Sam. Alek ne me lachait pas, me couvant comme une femelle avec ses petits. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. _

_« Que va-t-il se passer? », demandai-je d'une voix rauque. _

_« Je l'ignore », murmura mon maître. « Aucun de vous deux n'a le… »_

_« Mais si! »_

_Je lui montrai ma chaînette d'argent. Il en resta bouche bée. Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire du début à la fin. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre, alors que je vidais le peu d'énergie qui me restait. Par la suite, il me souleva et m'emmena devant le chef suprême des rôdeurs. Il lui répéta mon histoire, et moi je m'endormis dans les bras d'Alek. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais maintenant une rôdeuse, et non une apprentie…_

_J'étais heureuse…_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je jetais un coup d'œil vers le sol. Nous étions rendus au Désert du Hadarac. Le Lethrblaka avait arrêté de me ballotter de gauche à droite et la sensation de mouvements saccadés s'était dissipée. Je pouvais maintenant profiter tranquillement du voyage sans avoir le goût de vomir. Je fermai mes yeux et laissai le vent rafraîchir mon visage. Dans quelques jours, vue la vitesse de la bête je comprenais pourquoi Dormnad avait dit ça, je serais chez les Vardens en attendant un plaisir évident Eragon, Saphira et Murtagh le taciturne.

Taciturne…c'est bon ça!

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Soudain, le Lethrblaka gigota. En fouillant dans sa tête, je remarquai son appétit féroce et le désir de manger les proies en bas…les proies en bas? Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le sol. Deux cavaliers chevauchaient rapidement sur un cheval gris et un blanc. Peu loin d'eaux, une grosse silhouette bleuâtre volait ras le ciel. Mais c'est mes jolis compagnons! Eragon, Saphira et Murtagh le taciturne! Le Lethrblaka s'agita encore.

'' Mange pas'', ordonnai-je à la bête en lui transmettant une image de lui qui laissait les humains tranquilles car Saphira l'attaquait. '' Dragon va TE manger. Passe inaperçu.''

Il accepta à contre cœur. Curieuse, je projetai mon esprit vers celui d'Eragon. Je captai brièvement ses pensées sans qu'il s'aperçoive de ma présence.

''Quel chaleur'', songeait Eragon. '' Sauf l'oiseau qui vole—Lethrblaka, sifflai-je entre mes dents—il n'y a rien. Je n'ai même pas vu Rainbow. Haha! Elle ne peut pas nous battre. En plus, même s'elle allez voir Dormnad, vue qu'elle ne possède pas de chevaux, elle ne peut pas nous dépasser. On a gagné à coup sûr. Pauvre idiote. Mais il y a Arya…va-t-elle bien?… ''

« Tu auras une sacrée surprise , vieux », ricanai-je pour moi-même. « Apprend à surveiller ton environnement avant de dire que je ne suis pas là. Je suis rôdeuse tout de même! »

Le Lethrblaka me lança un regard intéressé.

« Blaaaaaka », croassa-t-il.

Quoi?

« Blaaaaaka », répéta-t-il.

« T'as un nom? », dis-je, surprise.

« Blaaaaaaka »

Blaka se tut. Ben dit donc! J'ignorais qu'une telle cérature pouvait posséder une identité...on apprend tous les jours.

HABITANT DE LA TERRE, JE ME NOMME ALEK, RÔDEUR DU MONDE DE L'ALAGAËSIA. JE VOUS INTERROMPS DANS L'HISTOIRE DE MA FUTURE APPRENTIE POUR VOUS PARLER DE QUELQUE CHOSE D'URGENT. NOUS SOMMES EN L'AN 1701 APRÈS LA DISPARITION DES HOMMES GRIS, FONDATEURS DE L'ANCIEN LANGAGE. RAINBOW DEVIENDRA MON APPRENTIE DANS SEPT ANS. J'AI AUJOURD'HUI QUATORZE ANS ET JE DOIS VOUS AVERTIR DE LA MENACE QUI RÈGNE DANS VOTRE MONDE ET DANS LE MIEN. SUR LA TERRE, IL Y A EU BEAUCOUP DE DISPARITIONS INQUIÉTANTES, SURTOUT AU NIVEAU DES ENFANTS ET DES ADOLESCENTES. VOS GUERRIERS CROIENT À DES ENLÈVEMENTS, MAIS C'EST FAUX DANS UN SENS. IL S'AGIT EN FAIT D'UN TROU ENTRE LES DEUX MONDES QUI ATTIRE LES JEUNES PERSONNES AU CŒUR PUR RECOUVERTS D'UNE SUBSTANCE APPELÉ POUSSIÈRE_._CETTE POUSSIÈRE N'EST PAS NORMALE. ELLE EST INVISIBLE À L'ŒIL NUE ET S'INSTALE CHEZ L'ÊTRE HUMAIN À L'ÂGE DE DIX-NEUF ANS. L'ENFANT QUI A ÉTÉ PROJETÉ DANS LE MONDE INVERSE RETOURNE FINALEMENT DANS SON MONDE À LUI. JE VOUS AVERTIT DE CE FAIT UNIQUEMENT CONNU DU ROI GALBATORIX ET DE QUELQUES RARES ELFES CAR MA FUTURE APPRENTIE VIENDRA DE VOTRE MONDE. VOUS DEVEZ ABSOLUMENT M'AIDER À L'EMPÊCHER DE RETOURNER CHEZ ELLE QUAND ELLE AURA ATTEINT SES DIX-NEUF ANS, SINON LA TERRE ET L'ALAGAËSIA TOUT ENTIER SERONT DÉTRUITS. ELLE DEVRA PROTÉGER L'ÉLU QUI POURRA PROTÉGER CES MONDES DU MASSACRE. L'ÉLU DEVRA FAIRE UN CHOIX QUE NOUS NE SAVONS ENCORE. IL NE FAUT PAS QU'ELLE RETOURNE DANS SON MONDE. JE VOUS PRIS DE M'AIDER À LA SAUVER ET À L'AIDER À PROTÉGER L'ÉLU. JE VOUS RECONTACTERAI QUAND J'EN SAURAIS PLUS.

MERCI.

ALEK.

**XxxX**

**Je hais écrire en majuscule. Oulàlà! Bon, les apprentissages sont finis, mais voilà qu'Alek en rajoute de son bord. Poussière? C'est quoi ça? Hum… et pourquoi Alek est-il au courant de son existence? Seul le roi et quelques elfes le savent non?**

**La suite bientôt.**

**Lâchez les reviews!**


	16. Ajihad

**Déééééééééééééééééééééééééééésooooooooooooooooooooolé**

**Déééééééééééééééééééééééééééésooooooooooooooooooooolé! Oui, oui, j'suis en retard, je saiiiiiiiiis! Pardonnez-moi…**

**Murtagh : Et quelle excuse nous sortiras-tu cette fois-ci?**

**…Le jeu fantastique des sims?**

**Murtagh : Et tu PENSES que c'est une bonne raison pour être en retard?!**

**Les examens de fin d'années?**

**Murtagh :…**

**L'hôpital? J'suis toujours hospitalisée ces temps-ci…**

**Murtagh :…**

**Le travail? Je travail 3 jours semaines de 8h à 16h30…**

**Thorn : Elle t'a eu, vieux**

**Bref, voici un seizième chapitre de L'ordre des rôdeurs. Un chapitre assez long merci! Merci à tous mes reviweurs! Au fait, on m'a demandé si j'avais lu « À la croisée des mondes ». Non, j'l'avais pas lu, mais là, j'viens de le lire xD! En fait, l'idée venait d'une amie ( elle me revaudra ça, elle!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Ajihad**

**XxxX**

« Avance », dit froidement l'homme chauve

« Oh la ferme! », m'exclamai-je sur un ton cinglant

Je voyais dans ses yeux noirs le profond désir de me gifler. Je lui lançai un regard qui signifiait clairement que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je vous avertis, n'allez jamais faire un tour chez les Vardens. À peine tu entres dans leur base—totalement trempée cela va de soit!—qu'ils sont trente soldats près à t'attaquer au moindre geste. Ensuite, l'espèce de chauve veut fouiller pour vérifier que tu n'es pas avec l'Empire. Croyez-moi, ledit chauve ne tentera plus de chercher dans mon esprit à moins de devenir suicidaire. Le choc mental qu'il avait reçu l'avait découragé à aller plus loin.

« Tu vas rencontrer Ajihad, le chef des Vardens, alors fais attention à tes mots, rôdeuse »

« Ce n'est certes pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire, le chauve », grognai-je. « Alors TOI surveilles TES paroles si tu ne veux pas finir avec le cerveau en bouilli »

Le magicien se tut, visiblement énervé. Eh ho, je ne me laisse pas faire moi. Mais il faut tout de même avouer que les nains ont un sacré talent artistique! Regardez-moi ça! Des angles parfaits de 90¤ sur les murs avec des dessins aux motifs compliqués. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? Mes yeux bruns regardaient avidement cette beauté spectaculaire.

Nous passâmes dans d'étroits couloirs. D'après un soldat, on contournait Tronjheim, là où habitaient nains et vardens. Hum…je vois, ils ne veulent pas qu'on me remarque. Il faut dire que ma tunique était déchirée et pas très belle à voir. Le Lethrblaka avait voulu que je le serve de dîner. J'avais refusé et il n'avait pas aimé….Vous comprenez la suite. Bref, d'autres vêtements et un bon bain ne seraient pas de refus. La dernière fois que je me suis lavée, c'est chez Domnrad. Ça fait donc une semaine déjà et mes cheveux sont vraiment crasseux…

Les soldats s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte de saule. Le chauve cogna trois coups, puis l'ouvrit. C'était un bureau plutôt chic, avec des meubles en bois de cerisiers et des vases fabriqués avec la plus grande des finesses. Assis sur une chaise, un homme à la peau aussi noire que la mienne, au crâne lisse, mais à la barbe bien taillée et à la mine autoritaire lisait des documents les sourcils froncés. Il leva les yeux à notre arrivé. Il parut surpris en me voyant—parce que je suis rôdeuse?—mais se reprit aussitôt :

« Je suis Ajihad », se présenta-t-il en se mettant sur pied. « Et toi, Rôdeuse? »

« Rainbow »

Ajihad fit un signe aux soldats et au chauve de partir. Grommelant, ils quittèrent les lieux.

« Que fait une rôdeuse sans Dragonnier à Tronjheim? », me demanda le chef des Vardens qui m'enleva mes menottes qui retenaient mes mains.

« Ledit Dragonnier a décidé de finir son voyage seul. Je me suis dépêchée de vous avertir car nombreux sont les dangers qui courent en Alagaësia et dans les montagnes de Beors. »

« Pourquoi voulait-il partir sans ton aide? »

« La majorité des rôdeurs appartiennent à l'Empire, alors il était normal qu'il se méfie de moi. De plus, il n'appréciait pas le fait que je savais plus de chose que lui et il n'était guère content que je ne porte pas les elfes dans mon cœur »

« Oui, j'ai eu vent de ton histoire »

Ajihad sourit et j'éclatai de rire. Il me fit asseoir sur un des nombreux canapés. Il me servit un verre de vin. Je lui racontai tout mon aventure comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Je ne lui cachais rien, sauf peut-être l'existence de Murtagh. Je lui dis comment j'avais rencontré la jeune Keiko, comment j'avais aidé Eragon à sortir de la prison de Gil'ead, comment nous nous étions quittés et comment, avec l'aide de Dormnad, j'avais réussi à venir sir rapidement chez les Vardens.. Ajihad m'écouta sans m'interrompre, hochant parfois la tête. Quand j'eus fini, je terminai mon verre de vin et poussai un long soupir. Je lui montrai ma chaînette d'argent, signifiant que je n'avais pas complété mon étude de la magie. Le chef des Vardens prit enfin la parole :

« Il y a un mois, un autre rôdeur est venu nous rendre visite. Il se nommait Alek. »

Je tressaillis en entendant le nom de mon ancien maître.

« Il est partit il y a environ une semaine. Avant son départ, il m'a donné un objet. Il m'a annoncé : '' Quand tu verras mon élève—tu la reconnaîtras facilement—tu lui donneras cela; elle le mérite.''. Alors, je vais te le donner »

Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un collier d'or sertit d'une feuille de bouleau en émeraude. J' en restai bouche bée. C'était l'insigne suprême pour devenir un rôdeur à part entière! Et Alek me jugeait digne de le porter…

« Étant données les circonstances, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour que tu puisses devenir une vraie rôdeuse et prendre un—ou une—apprenti sous ton aile. »

Il me tendit le collier, et je la pris, les mains tremblantes.

« Rainbow, je te nomme apte à prendre toutes les responsabilités de Rôdeur. Fais honneur à ton ordre. Tu possèdes maintenant la bénédiction d'Ajihad, le chef des Vardens. »

« C'est…c'est... comment dire? Magique? », balbutiai-je, émue.

Il sourit.

« J'ai maintenant deux choses à te dire. Premièrement, il s'agit de la jeune Keiko. Elle est effectivement venue me voir—il me redonna la bague d'onyx entre temps—et m'a informé de ton message. Étrangement, peu de temps après, elle perdît la mémoire. Elle ne te connaît plus, sauf sous le surnom du Puma. Et encore, ses parents sont extrêmement mécontents d'elle. Je te suggère d'arranger cette situation. Tu as toute mon approbation si tu veux en faire ton apprentie »

Il prit une pose. Ses yeux sombres me scrutaient comme s'il cherchait un voleur dans une salle bondée de gens. C'est fou ce qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un.

« La deuxième chose que je voulais te dire : j'ai deux filles. L'une d'elle, Nasuada, a dix-sept ans et m'aide dans l'organisation de mon peuple. Sa sœur jumelle a disparu il y a seize ans de cela avec ma femme. »

« Je suis désolée », murmurai-je, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il me parlait de cela.

Il eut un regard de compassion.

« J'ai eu un choc quand tu es entrée dans cette salle. Mais maintenant que tu m'as dit que tu venais d'un autre monde, tout s'enchaîne. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Nasuada, autant physiquement que mentalement. »

Ma gorge devint étrangement sèche.

« De plus, le nom de ta mère est le même que celui de mon ancienne femme. J'en déduis donc que…que tu es ma fille, Rainbow »

Mon cœur arrêta de battre. Mais…mon père, c'est Roger Sky! Comment se pouvait-il que maman ait…? Elle avait vécu dans ce monde? Pourquoi? Si oui, sait-elle que je suis ici? Est-elle ici? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle emmenée sur la Terre? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris Nasuada aussi? Comment?

« Pourquoi? », dis-je au bout d'un long moment d'un silence de mort.

« J'ignore pourquoi elle t'a enlevé de moi », déplora Ajihad qui baissa les yeux. « Mais notre couple ne fonctionnait plus. Tu dois savoir Rainbow que Denise était une partisane de Galbatorix, ce que je n'ai su qu'avant son brusque départ. Elle se chargeait de m'espionner. Cependant, le destin s'en fit et nous tombâmes amoureux. Toi et Nasuada, jumelles, fûmes nées de l'union de notre amour. Un an plus tard, j'appris la vérité à son sujet par l'entremise de Brom, mais ta mère disparut au même moment, toi dans ses bras. »

Je restai muette. Les larmes se noyaient sur mon visage.

« Tout cela doit rester entre toi, moi et Nasuada pour l'instant », ajouta Ajihad d'un ton plus doux en me voyant pleurer. « Je comprends ta peine »

Il pointa une porte de bois qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il m'expliqua que dans cette pièce, il y avait un bain chaud et du savon. Mon nouveau père m'ordonna d'aller me laver et m'avertit qu'on porterait des vêtements propres. J'hochai la tête, essuyai mes larmes et, les muscles tendus, je me rendis dans la salle. Il y faisait un noir d'encore : pas possible de voir devant soi! Me dévêtir fut tout un défi, ma tunique étant déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Enfin nue, je me glissai dans l'eau tiède en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je me détendis aussitôt, soulagée. Je plongeai ma tête dans ce liquide transparent pour nettoyer un peu mes cheveux, avant de prendre le pain de savon—suffit de tâter un peu le bord du bain!—et de me laver la peau. Je finis de me décrasser ma longue chevelure, songeant encore à les couper. Et comme toujours, je remis ça au lendemain. On ouvrit la porte pour me porter des vêtements propres, puis le noir se fit à nouveau. Je soupirai. J'avais reçu trop d'information dans la même journée Ajihad était mon père! Mais…alors comment fus-je donc transportée d'un monde à l'autre? Alek m'avait bien dit que d'autres personnes avaient subi le même sort que moi. Était-ce Galbatorix qui était responsable de ce phénomène? Toutes ces questions envahirent aussitôt mes pensées. Il y avait sûrement une explication.

Au bout d'un moment, je sortis de l'eau et m'essuyai avec une serviette trouvée sur le sol. J'enfilai les vêtements ( Merde! Le chandail est à l'envers! Faut encore que je l'enlève. Maudite noirceur…grr!). Je sortis de la salle de bain. Ajihad discutait avec le chauve. Quand il me vit, il me sourit chaleureusement. L'autre se renfrogna dans son coin. Je m'approchai d'eux. Mon nouveau père me fit remarquer qu'en plus d'être emmêlés, mes cheveux étaient vraiment longs. J'haussai les épaules.

« Le dragonnier est arrivé. Il se repose en ce moment, mais son compagnon refuse de se faire tester ( sacré Murtagh!, songeai-je). Avait-il un compagnon quand vous étiez ensemble? », dit Ajihad.

« Euh… »

Le chauve écoutait attentivement. Sale emmerdeur.

« Si…mis je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé… »

Faut dire que Murtagh et moi, c'était pas l'harmonie du printemps.

« Sais-tu son nom? »

« J'ai oublié »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai lu dans l'esprit du Dragonnier », dit le chauve, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Imbécile!

« T'as oublié que le Dragonnier a nécessairement une dragonne avec lui, le chauve, et que cette dragonne sait modifier des souvenirs », mentis-je. « Ils ne m'aiment pas »

Ajihad me lança un regard méfiant.

« Nous verrons leurs réactions demain », déclara-t-il enfin. « Il est tard et je suis fatigué. Rainbow, tu coucheras dans mon lit. Je t'apporterai une brosse pour tes cheveux demains. Mais avant, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Arya »

« Cette garce mérite de mourir »

Ajihad n'insista pas. Il me montra sa chambre et je m'y rendis sans tarder. La fatigue des derniers jours me remontait en pleine figure. Je devais dormir. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me déshabiller—de toute façon, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble mes vêtements—et je me laissai tomber sur le lit moelleux. Trente secondes plus tard, je dormais comme une bûche.

XxxX

J'eus l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes quand des voix me réveillèrent. Mal gré, je dépêtrai de mes couvertures. Un miroir et une brosse se trouvaient sur la table de chevet brune. Haussant les épaules, je me peignais les cheveux. Ça me prit une dizaine de minutes, car, en plus d'être long, ils formaient un gros gros nœuds. Je réussis tout de même à les tresser. En me regardant dans le miroir, je remarquai que je portais une chemise pourpre et un pantalon de soie noir très confortable. Je mis mes bottes, puis sortis de la pièce. À ma gauche, je vis Ajihad assis sur son bureau. Je le rejoignis :

« Père »

Il sursauta. C'était très étrange d'appeler un homme « père » alors que nous nous connaissions que depuis quelques heures. J'arrivais pas à croire que…que Roger, dois-je dire maintenant, m'avait mentit pendant treize longues années. Noah et Caroline sont-ils mes frères et sœurs? Tous mes repères s'effondraient un à un. Je ne souhaite à personne, pas même à ces garces de Minifée ou d'Andrée Ducharme, de vivre ce déboussolement. Imaginez ce qu'Eragon va ressentir quand ce sera son tour. Il est si fragile…

« Eragon s'en vient, mais je dois te parler avant », m'informa Ajihad.

« Oui »

« Nasuada connaît ton existence, mais je te prierai de ne pas être surprise quand tu iras la voir. Disons que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. N'oublie pas, personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes sœurs avant que j'aille avertir le peuple. Certains aurons des doutes, je le sais. De plus, je voulais te parler d'Arya. Non, ne parle pas », ajouta-t-il dès que j'eus ouvert la bouche. « Elle va s'en sortir ( Non!, songeai-je, furieuse), mais elle m'a parlé de toi. En gros, elle te déteste. Pourquoi? J'en ai pas la moindre idée et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais que ton non plus tu ne l'aimes pas, mais je ne veux pas de bagarre sous mon toit. Hais les elfes si c'est ton choix, tant que cela ne nous apporte pas d'ennuies. Trop de temps ce sont écoulés depuis qu'Islanzadi a rompu contacte avec nous »

« C'est pas ma faute si Arya a décidé de se faire attraper par Durza », maugréai-je en croisant les bras. »

« Si, justement, c'est de _ta_ faute! Enfin…indirectement. Elle songeait à toi lors de sa… »

Toc! Toc! Toc!

La porte s'ouvrit, l'obligeant à stopper sa phrase. L'homme chauve fit son apparition, suivit de près par des soldats, Eragon, Saphira et Murtagh…le taciturne. Toujours. Le Dragonnier leva les yeux pour admirer la salle et son regard tomba sur moi. Il s'immobilisa brusquement; son compagnon lui rentra dans le dos. Tremblant, le premier me pointa du doigt, mais mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Murtagh.

« Pas toi! », lança Eragon, ahurie.

« Salut mon chou! », le saluai-je en feignant la joie. « Ça va? », ajoutai-je en les saluant haut la main.

Le fils de Morzan se renfrogna, alors qu'Eragon ne fit pas le moindre geste. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts : bouche bée complètement je dois dire. Moi, je souriais fièrement. Les rôdeurs sont les meilleurs, yeah!

« Je vous que vous connaissez Ranbow », s'amusa Ajihad. « Je suis Ajihad »

« Sûr qu'on la connaît », grommela le Dragonnier. « Cette maudite rôdeuse est pour l'Empire. Elle a un sacré caractère de cochon et c'est la plus grosse menteuse du monde. J'suis déçu de la voir ici »

« Répète?! », me hérissai-je.

« C'est _l'image_ que tu te fais de Rainbow », dit Ajihad qui croisa les bras. « Le caractère, je ne peux dire non, mais cette rôdeuse est fidèle aux Vardens et les mensonges ne sortent point de ses lèvres. De plus, c'est ma fille cadette. »

…et lui qui refuse que je révèle cette information…? Le chauve s'étouffa, Eragon poussa un petit cri, Murtagh entrouvrit les lèves et Saphira grogna, tandis que les soldats se regardèrent, étonnés. Oula! Ça va s'ébruiter ça. Murtagh le taciturne me jeta un regard méfiant; Ajihad claqua des doigts. Un deuxième homme apparut dans la pièce. À ma grande surprise, et aussi à celle des autres, il était parfaitement semblable au chauve! C'est quoi cette arnaque? Une illusion? Un cadeau du diable?

J'entendis un petit juron en langage nain. Mon regard vira à gauche, puis droite. Enfin, je vis le minuscule nain barbu. Tiens, je ne l'avais pas remarqué moi…Ajihad toussa légèrement pour attirer notre attention.

« Votre étonnement est compréhensible. », sourit Ajihad. « Ce sont des jumeaux »

« Un seul c'était déjà trop. On va crever avec deux. Comment ils s'appellent pour que je leur donne un bon coup de pied dans le… »

« J'aimerais bien vous le dire, mais ils n'en ont pas. »

Brillant. Au moins, on sait que leur mère ne les aimaient pas assez pour avoir le malheur de les nommer. Ils auraient été quoi? Galbatorix 2 et Galbatorix 3? Beurk! C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Oh, plus jamais cette…Brr. J'en ai des frissons. Ajihad se tourna vers Murtagh. Oh merde, pas bon.

« En refusant d'être testé, tu m'as mis dans une situation difficile. Tu as été autorisé à entrer dans Farthen Dûr parque que les Jumeaux m'ont affirmé qu'ils étaient à-même de te contrôler, et en reconnaissance pour ce que tu as fait pour Eragon et Arya. Je comprends que tu souhaites garder certaines choses cachées dans ton esprit, mais, tant qu'il en serait ainsi, nous ne pourrons t'accorder notre confiance »

« De toute façon, vous ne me feriez pas confiance », lança Murtagh sur un ton de défi.

Le visage d'Ajihad s'assombrit et un éclair menaçant passa dans ses yeux :

« Voilà bien vingt-trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas résonné à mon oreille…pourtant je reconnais cette voix! »

Il se leva, me vrillant d'un de ces regards à vous glacer le sang, la poitrine gonflée. Les Jumeaux, alarmés, se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger des chuchotements surexcités.

« C'était celle d'un autre homme, un être plus bestial qu'humain. Lève-toi! »

Murtagh obéis, mais me lança un coup d'œil hésitant. Je lui souris. Ses traits se détendirent.

« Remonte ta chemise! », ordonna Ajihad.

Mes jouent s'enflammèrent. Murtagh s'exécuta en haussant les épaules. Wow…sacré beau body! Oh merde…mon bas-ventre…pas encore!

« Et à présent, tourne-toi! »

Le fils de Morzan pivota vers la droite. J'hoquetai de surprise quand je vis une horrible cicatrice zébrer son dos ma foi musclé. Mais qui a bien pu faire ça?! Pauve Murtagh…Je sentis mon sang bouillir de colère, mais je gardai une attitude nonchalante.

« Murtagh », lâcha mon père.

Un grognement de surprise échappa au nain. Sans prévenir, Ajihad se tourna vers les deux Jumeaux et moi et tonna :

« Étiez-vous au courant?! »

Les deux chauves déglutirent.

« Nous avons découvert son nom dans l'esprit d'Eragon, mais nous n'avions pas pensé que ce garçon était le fils du si puissant Morzan. Il ne nous est pas… »

Ajihad posa ses yeux sombres sur moi. Merdouille…

« Et toi rôdeuse? Qu'as-tu à dire? »

Je souris. Un petit ricanement sarcastique s'échappa de mes lèvres. Amusons-nous pendant que mon chère papa pète les nerfs. Puma un jour, Puma toujours! Je suis l'animal le plus rapide de la Terre entière vous savez.

« Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, ô mon père »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je le coupai impoliment :

« Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à trahir mes _amis_. Voyons, qu'auraient fait ces vipères de Jumeaux si je te l'avais dit? Hum…non, Murtagh mérite mieux, beaucoup mieux. »

« Rainbow… »

« Quoi? Murtagh, j'adore quand tu fais cette tête-la, tu sais? »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard », dit sèchement Ajihad en levant la main pour couper court à mes conneries.

Il revient à Murtagh.

« D'abord, je dois dissiper cette confusion. Refuses-tu toujours d'être testé? »

« Oui », rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix tranchante en remettant sa chemise—dommage, il était très sexy sans elle. « Je ne laisserais personne pénétrer mon esprit »

Père s'appuya sur son bureau :

« Si tu t'obstines, tu en subiras les conséquences. Tant que les Jumeaux ne seront en mesure de me certifier que tu n'es pas une menace, nous ne t'accorderons aucun crédit, malgré—ou même à cause de—l'aide que tu as apporté à Eragon. Sans vérification, les habitants de Tronjheim, les nains comme les humains, te réduiront en miettes s'ils apprennent ta présence. Je serai forcé de te garder à l'isolement en permanence, autant pour ta sécurité que pour la nôtre. Et ta situation s'aggravera si Hrothgar, le roi des nains, demande qu'on te livre à lui. Ne te condamne pas à une telle extrémité, alors que tu peux aisément l'éviter. »

Que de belles paroles…Il veut rendre Murtagh terrorisé ou quoi? Et ho! Tu tentes ça, et, père ou pas, ça va mal aller pour tes petites fesses!

« Non! Même si j'acceptais de me soumettre, je continuerais d'être considéré comme un lépreux et un hors la loi. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est partir. Si vous me laissez quitter Tronjheim tranquillement, je jure de ne jamais révéler votre retraite à l'Empire »

Ça, c'est bien mon Murtagh! Buté et taciturne…Je lui fit un clin d'œil discret, il me sourit. Peut-être qu'on va bien s'entendre malgré tout.

« Et si tu es livré à Galbatorix? », rétorqua Ajihad. « Il saura t'arracher tous les secrets que tu dissimules dans ton esprit, quelle que soit ta force. Et, même si tu lui résistes, comment être certain que tu ne t'allieras pas avec lui dans l'avenir? Je ne peux pas courir ce risque »

« Vous allez me garder prisonnier à perpétuité? », s'ingurgita Murtagh.

Never.

« Non, seulement jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'être examiné. Si tu es jugé digne de confiance, les Jumeaux effaceront de ton esprit tout ce que tu connais sur l'emplacement de Farthen Dûr avant que tu ne repartes. Ainsi, tes souvenirs ne tomberont pas entre les mains de Galbatorix. Alors, que décides-tu, Murtagh? Choisis vite, sinon nous choisirons pour toi »

Je vis Eragon qui s'agitait nerveusement. Pauvre garçon. Il est si jeune et si vulnérable. Pourtant, mes muscles se tendirent. Silencieusement, je dégainai un poignard caché dans mon pantalon. Je savais qu'Ajihad m'avait vu, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Finalement, Murtagh parla d'une voix lente et distincte :

« Mon esprit est le seul sanctuaire que nul n'ait jamais violé en moi. Des hommes ont essayé de s'y introduire par le passé; mais j'ai appris à le défendre avec la dernière vigueur, car mes pensées intimes sont l'unique endroit où je suis en sûreté. Vous m'avez demandé la seule chose que je ne puisse vous donner, et encore moins à ces deux là. »

Il pointa les Jumeaux.

« Faites de moi ce que bon vous semblera. Sachez néanmoins ceci : la mort me prendre avant que je ne m'ouvre à eux »

Une lueur d'admiration passa dans les yeux d'Ajihad, et je comprenais. Sacré Murtagh! Tu m'inspires là.

« Je ne suis pas surpris par ton choix », dit mon père. « Même si j'aurais aimé qu'il fût autre. Gardes! »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et des guerriers jaillirent dans la pièce, armes au poing. Ajihad montra Murtagh du doigt et ordonna :

« Emmenez-le dans une cellule sans fenêtre et fermez la porte solidement. Postez six hommes devant l'entrée, et n'autorisez personne à lui rendre visite avant que je ne passe le voir. Et ne lui adressez pas la parole, vous non plus »

Les soldats entourèrent Murtagh et le regardèrent avec méfiance. Murtagh regarda droit devant lui, résolu, et sortit de la pièce. Il disparut dans le couloir avec les hommes. Le bruit de leurs pas se dissipa peu à peu.

Mon père s'écria abruptement :

« Que tout le monde sorte d'ici, sauf Eragon et Saphira »

Je ne me fis pas prier. À grandes enjambées, je m'approchai de la porte pour sortir de la maudite pièce.

« Rainbow, je veux que tu m'attendes à l'extérieur », dit Ajihad d'une voix froide.

« Certainement pas! », rétorquai-je sèchement sans même me retourner.

Et je sortis de la pièce en trombe, à la recherche de mon cher Murtagh. La porte se ferma, les Jumeaux et le nain derrière moi. Je me penchai pour examiner les traces de pas dans le sol. Je voulais savoir dans quelle direction les soldats étaient partis. Apparemment, vers l'ouest. Je pouvais toujours les rattraper.

« Où comptes-tu aller, rôdeuse? », demanda le nain.

Il y avait un ton dans sa voix que je n'affectionnais pas tellement.

« Loin de toi »

Je recouvris ma tête de ma capuche avant de longer un mur et de me mettre à la poursuite des soldats. Je me sentais fondre dans la roche. Je devenais invisible pour les nains et les humains qui ne se souciaient guère de ma présence. Au bout d'une minute, je les vis. Murtagh marchait entre eux, l'air digne. Il y avait un espace de trente centimètres entre chaque garde. Discrètement, je me glissai entre eux, telle une ombre dans les ténèbres. Je me mis à côté de Murtagh. Lui non plus n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Comment font-il pour être aussi aveugle? J'ôtai ma capuche pour qu'il me voit. Il sursauta, et les soldats pointèrent leur arme vers moi. Suuuuuuuuuuper!

« Que faites-vous ici?! », s'écria un des soldat barbu.

« Ehh? Ça fait deux minutes que je suis au centre du cercle…C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes hypermétrope. J'ai pas le droit de parler à Murtagh? »

« Mais Ajihad a dit que… »

« Je m'occupe d'Ajihad. Baissez-vos armes! »

Ils hésitèrent, mais obéirent à mon ordre. On dit plein de choses sur les Rôdeurs, vous savez, et ça peut être pratique parfois! La marche reprit dans une atmosphère un peu tendue. Murtagh se pencha vers moi et murmura :

« Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas censée être avec Ajihad et Eragon dans le bureau? »

« Ta présence est beaucoup plus palpitante que le grognement excité des Jumeaux ou un long discours du chef des Vardens », répondis-je d'une voix forte.

Quelques soldats tressaillirent. J'eus un petit rictus.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était ton père »

« Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier… »

Murtagh resta silencieux. Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Avec sa légère repousse de barbe, il était très mignon. De plus, ses cheveux lui collaient contre le visage, lui donnant un air ténébreux et attirant. Ironie du sort, la fille d'Ajihad et le fils de Morzan, deux ennemis jurés, avaient voyagés ensemble, et marchaient côtes à côtes comme des bons amis. Les paroles que Murtagh avait dit à mon père m'avaient impressionnées. J'avais jugé Murtagh trop vite. Il ne méritait pas cela. C'était quelqu'un de bien, un brave homme.

« Je suis content que tu sois là », dit soudainement Murtagh avec un petit sourire. « Tu ne sembles pas toujours nerveuse comme Eragon et tu n'as pas autant de préjugés que lui. Tu aurais dû voir sa réaction quand il apprit mon identité. De plus, il semble trop amoureux de cette Arya »

Il ne me connaît vraiment pas…

« Ces couards d'elfes n'étaient même pas foutus de vérifier où elle se trouvait. Pire encore, ils ont complètement fermé contact avec les Vardens », sifflai-je.

Murtagh hocha lentement de la tête. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne. J'étais surprise, mais je me contentai de la serrer. Se savoir entre les doigts de ses ennemis ne devait pas être des plus joyeux. Il ferma les yeux, des yeux si clairs.

« Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle »

Nous sursautâmes. Je me tournai vers le soldat qui avait parlé. Il était jeune, malgré son casque qui cachait un peu son visage basané. J'avais déjà entendu cette voix…

« C'est vrai que vous êtes Rôdeuse? »

Wow! Magnifique sens de l'observation, mon gars. Murtagh semblait avoir pensé la même remarque.

« Évidemment que c'est une Rôdeuse! T'as vu sa cape et son insigne? », rétorqua son voisin de garde.

Lui aussi j'ai déjà entendu sa voix…mais qui, où, quand, comment?

« Elle aurait pu le voler! On ne sait jamais… »

« C'est la fille d'Ajihad! Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça voyons! Triple imbéciles. »

Non vraiment, ils me disent quelque chose…

« Mais c'est une Rôdeuse! »

« C'est pas toi qui affirmait qu'elle était une vol… »

« Cessez! », coupai-je sèchement.

Ils se turent immédiatement. Mais qui sont-ils? Arrg!

« Puis-je savoir vos noms? », demandai-je doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient terrorisés de moi.

« Mullroy »

« Murtogg »

Flash! Mais oui, je m'en rappelle! C'est les deux soldats imbéciles de Pirates des Caraïbes qui sont devenus pirates de la Pearl. Vous vous en souvenez? Non? Mais si! Dans le premier film, ils voulaient empêcher Jack d'accéder à l'Intrépide. Dans le troisième, ils se débattaient pour savoir qui allait tirer sur le cœur de Davy Jones et ils sont devenus pirates à la fin! Ahh, ça vous reviens hein? Mais que font-ils dans l'Alagaësia?

« Vous n'étiez pas pirates par hasard? »

Ils déglutirent.

« Euh… »

« Vous savez mademoiselle… »

« C'est que… »

« Vous étiez pirates donc! », dis-je, toute souriante.

« Eh…ouais. », répondit Mullroy.

« Parfais! »

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Je vis les autres soldats lancer des regards noirs à Mullroy et Murtogg. Moi, je m'en foutais. Je sifflotais joyeusement tout en balançant la main d'un Murtagh interloqué.

Au bout de vingt minutes, nous arrivâmes près d'une cellule. Un garde l'ouvrit, projeta Murtagh à l'intérieur, reçut mon pied contre son tibia, jura et m'ordonna de partir. Je lui tirai la langue, avant de détaler en me couvrant du décor pour disparaître. Je décidai de retourner voir mon père, alors je pris le chemin du retour qui ne faisait qu'en fin de compte qu'une ligne droite. Eragon était encore à l'intérieur du bureau. Je m'assis sur le sol. Les Jumeaux se mirent à chuchoter dans leur coin. Le nain eut un bref mouvement d'hésitation. Finalement, il s'approcha de moi. Il prit place à mes côtés, alors que les Jumeaux piaillaient de plus en plus vite. Sales cons.

« Je suis Orik, neveu de Hrothgar, le roi des nains. », se présenta-t-il avec fierté. « Et toi Rôdeuse? »

« Je suis Rainbow, fils d'Ajihad et ancienne élève d'Alek »

Il eut un petit rire rauque. Il avait l'air sympathique.

« Vous possédâtes un heaume du Dumgrist Ingeitum », remarquai-je en fixant la tête du nain. « Vous m'en voyez soulagé »

Alek m'avait parlé des différents clans des nains. Celui-là était le plus conciliant.

« Oeì, tu peux me tutoyer, Rainbow, fille d'Ajihad. Je ne savais qu'il avait deux enfants. Je croyais que Nasuada était la seule. Pauvre petite fille »

Je ris. Il m'imita gaiement. Les Jumeaux sifflèrent comme des serpents.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça? »

« Et là, ils sont calmes », grogna Orik qui croisa des bras.

J'entendis Ajihad hurler nos noms. Nous échangeâmes un regard, puis entrâmes dans le bureau. Les Jumeaux restèrent à l'extérieur. Eragon, toujours assis sur le divan brun, paraissait pâle et fatigué. Saphira me regardait avec son œil bleuté. Elle découvrit ses dents avec un petit rire. Je clignai des yeux et me tournai vers mon père. Il congédiait Orik après l'avoir puni. Ajihad demanda au nain et au Dragonnier de partir, ce qu'ils firent. Eragon me jeta un regard inquiet, mais je lui souris pour le rassurer. Du bout des lèvres, je lui chuchotai « Murtagh va bien. ». La porte se ferma derrière moi, me laissant seule avec le chef des Vardens. Étrangement, le sang se glaça dans mes veines. Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment. Il était évident qu'Eragon avait tout raconté ce qu'il savait, sans aucun scrupule. Mon nouveau père était sûrement furieux. Ajihad poussa un soupire. Il posa sur son bureau plusieurs de mes poignards, mon arc et mes flèches. Ses yeux sombres me fixaient sans relâche.

« Tu m'as menti, Rainbow », dit Ajihad. « Je suis déçu de toi »

Je restai de marbre. Ces paroles me rappelaient celles d'Alek quand il me grondait.

« Si j'eus dit la vérité, Murtagh ne serait point entré et il serait probablement mort », rétorquai-je sur un ton cassant.

Ajihad hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

« Il est trop tard pour que je dicte ta conduite avec l'autorité d'un père, et tu ne m'écouteras pas en tant que chef des Vardens. Cependant, je pourrais passer par un rôdeur aîné. Tumrix est présentement occupé ailleurs, mais je lui demanderai de veiller sur toi. »

« Tumrix est ici?! », m'égayai-je.

Chouette! Je ne suis plus seule. Préparez-vous à souffrir, les Jumeaux.

Ajihad eut un petit gloussement.

« Oui, il est ici. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, car, connaissant ton caractère fougueux, tu n'aurais pas tenu sur place. Arrête de sautiller! J'ai aussi autre chose à te dire : tu sembles beaucoup attachée à ce Murtagh… »

« C'est un ami »

Que voulait-il insinuer par là? J'ai pas le droit de veiller sur mes amis, aussi grognons qu'ils soient? Fils de Morzan ou pas, pas question que l'on m'empêche de l'énerver sous peine de recevoir un bon coup de pied entre les deux jam…

« Es-tu amoureuse de lui? », me demanda Ajihad qui fronça les sourcils.

Qu…quoi?! Moi? Amoureuse de Murtagh? Nonononon! Il est fou? Jamais! Une peine de cœur, c'est assez! Oh, Oromis…Oromis…Oromis…

« Non », m'écriai-je, furieuse. « Ce n'est qu'un ami, un ami… »

Oromis.

« Qui t'as ainsi brisé le cœur pour que tu réagisses ainsi? »

Je lançai un regard noir à mon père.

Oromis.

« Personne », sifflai-je du bout des dents.

Oromis.

« Dis-moi la vérité »

Oromis.

« Personne, vous dis-je! »

Oromis.

« Est-ce un elfe? D'où ta haine envers eux… »

Oromis.

Ça y est! Il faut _encore_ que je pleure. Je ne fais que ça ces derniers temps. Mais Oromis…Oromis…Je m'effondrai à genoux, versant des larmes telle une fontaine. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il m'avait trahi, et je ne pouvais tourner la page. Arrg…Je sui tannée. J'en ai plein mon tabarnak de ça. Il était toujours là, derrière chaque mot, attendant le moment propice pour revenir à la charge et transpercer mon cœur aussi facilement que du beurre. Des bras m'enlacèrent. C'était Ajihad. Il me serra contre son torse pendant que je pleurais. Il avait une étrange odeur épicée, agréable à sentir.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. « Vraiment… »

« Il s'appelle Oromis », sanglotai-je. « Je ne puis point parler là-dessus car je suis prise par un serment. Mais il…il…il a couché avec moi pour ensuite me briser le cœur. Je le déteste! »

Ajihad m'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres comme père le ferait avec sa petite fille qui vient de se faire une écorchure.

« Non. Tu l'aimes toujours malgré tout. Que tu sois amoureuse de Murtagh ou non, cela ne va pas régler la blessure. Il faut que tu le revois et que tu discutes avec lui pour te soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu »

Cette idée ne m'enchantait guère, mais je ne protestai pas. Je séchai mes larmes et me levai. Père m'imita. J'avais honte de mon comportement. Pleurer, pleurer, je ne faisais que ça! Je soupirai, puis m'effondrai sur un sofa, fixant le plafond. C'était horrible.. Ajihad devait être déçu de moi. Pourtant, il prit place à mes côtés, silencieux. Finalement, il parla d'une voix tendre :

« Tes émotions sautillent tel un volcan. Tu passes de triste à enragée, sarcastique à attentionnée. » Ajihad souriait. « J'ai l'impression de voir Nasuada en toi quand elle est dans sa période du flux sanguin menstruel. »

« Vous m'insultâtes? », dis-je en voulant avoir l'air grognonne.

« Non, je me paie de ta face »

Mon espèce! Ajihad éclata de rire. Il me prit par les épaules et m'attira vers lui. Je tentai de le repousser, mais son étreinte était si puissante que j'abandonnai. Son odeur me rassurait. Il était bien plus paternel que Roger….Agréable, oui.

« Que faisons-nous? », murmura le chef des Vardens.

Je ne compris pas le sens de ces mots.

« Pardon? »

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Un douce chaleur s'empara de l'entièreté de mon être. Ajihad se leva brusquement :

« Tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin! Je serais un piètre parent si je ne te nourrissais pas! »

Eh?

« Allez, viens! Je vais t'offrir une chambre confortable et un bon repas. Nasuada va sûrement venir te voir. Tumrix aussi. »

Il se mit sur pied et ouvrit la porte. Il cria un ordre que je ne compris point, et, d'un signe, je dus le rejoindre. Deux soldats—Murtogg et Mullroy!—s'empressèrent de se poster devant mon père, la tête haute et digne. Ils avaient l'air un peu ridicule avec leurs yeux apeurés et leurs casques trop grands. Ajihad les regarda, étrangement autoritaire, le torse bombé de fierté. Il leur dicta de me conduire aux cuisines afin de chercher de la nourriture, puis de me rendre dans une chambre luxueuse. Murtogg et Mullroy poussèrent une affirmation simultanée. Ajihad me sourit et je sortis du bureau en compagnie des deux ex-pirates de Pirates des Caraïbes.

Murtogg et Mullroy m'orientèrent dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tout autant que les autres avec leurs lanternes rougeâtres. Il me semblait que les deux gardes chuchotaient entre eux…

…

…

Ils parlent dans mon dos DEVANT mon dos!

« Comme je ne vous entendais guère », m'énervai-je d'un ton glacial.

Ils se turent aussitôt, terrorisés. Mullroy déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« Pardonnez-nous, mademoiselle. Nous parlions seulement que… »

« …que je ressemble à Nasuada, je sais! », criai-je sans me soucier du fait que je l'avais coupé. « On me l'a dit des milliers de fois. »

Mullroy sauta dans les bras de Murtogg. Hum…je crois que je possède l'autorité de mon père. Un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Nous continuâmes notre chemin en silence. Au bout d'une demie-heure, nous trouvâmes une cuisine bondée de nains. Mullroy se précipita pour me trouver un repas, tandis que son compagnon resta près de moi afin de supposément me protéger d'un danger imaginaire. Cinq minutes passèrent, le jeune soldat revint vers nous, un plateau fermé par un couvercle dans les mains. Puis, nous fîmes demi-tour pour me rendre dans ma nouvelle chambre. Pendant que nous marchions dans un silence encombrant, je remarquai de nombreuses portes qui menaient je-ne-sais-où. Je les montrai d'un geste vague de la main.

« À quoi servent-elles? », demandai-je.

« Ce sont des chambres », dit nerveusement Mullroy.

Murtogg se tourna vers lui, le désespoir plein les yeux.

« Mais non, triple imbéciles! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? », s'enquit sèchement Mullroy.

« Ce sont des salles d'armes! »

« Non », répliqua l'ex-pirate comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Mais oui! »

« Non »

« Si tu ne me crois pas, ouvre donc ces portes! », s'encoléra Murtogg.

« Parfa… »

« ASSEZ! », explosai-je.

Ils n'ont pas fini avec leurs conneries?! J'en ai marre!

« Laissez tomber », maugréai-je.

Le silence reprit comme avant. Nous montâmes deux escaliers de pierres, avant d'arriver droit devant une autre porte. Cependant, cette porte là était différente. Elle était plus grande, faite de bois de cerisier, brillant son éclat de rubis entre les motifs entrelacés qui coulaient comme une chute d'eau féerique.

C'était magnifique.

Murtogg ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Mon souffle fut coupé par cette luxure, un mélange de culture humaine et naine. Les murs sombres éclataient par des dessins sculptés à-même le roc des dieux nains. Ils étaient tracés dans les moindres détails et avec la plus grande des finesses. Le lit à balequin, gigantesque, se vêt d'une doudou aux couleurs du vin et du cidre de pomme. Les oreillers moelleux, habillés de doré, de pourpre et de noir, emplissaient presque la moitié du matelas. Au bord du lit se trouvaient deux tables de chevets d'ébène, sur lequel posaient des vases de cristal. Un pouf foncé occupait un coin de la pièce. Un meuble de bois, possédant des produits cosmétiques et un immense miroir au cadre doré, s'accrochaient sur le mur perpendiculaire à la mienne. Des rideaux pourpre cachaient une porte que je soupçonnais être la salle d'eau. Des lampions éclairaient la pièce.

« Voici votre chambre, mademoiselle », fit poliment Murtogg en me laissant entrer. « À votre aise »

Mullroy déposa le plateau sur le meuble de bois. Il s'inclina devant moi, puis sortit de la pièce accompagné de son camarade. La porte se ferma, me laissant seule avec cette merveille. Intimidée, je m'assis sur le lit, avant de me laisser tomber sur le dos tout en poussa un ricanement de bonheur. J'étais au chaud, j'étais au sec, j'avais un ami et un nouveau super papa! La vie ne pouvait être plus agréable.

Au bout d'une minute, je me levai pour prendre mon repas. Le souper était composé de viandes, de pommes de terres, des brocolis et du pain. Je mangeai tranquillement. La nostalgie m'envahit quand je me rappelai le goût des biscuits aux chocolats dans ma bouche. C'était si loin à présent…Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde.

On toqua à ma porte.

« Entrez! », m'exclamai-je en posant mon plateau vide sur le gros meuble. Je croyais que c'était Murtogg, Mullroy ou même Eragon.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Elle grinça un peu, et l'étranger entra dans ma chambre. Son physique me fit suffoquer. Je pointa un doigt vers elle et elle fit de même :

« Mais…mais tu es moi! », nous écriâmes en cœur.

**XxxX**

**J'ai commencé à taper ce chapitre au début du mois de juin. Nous sommes le 1er Juillet ( la fête du Canada!) le jour où je le poste. Pourquoi si longtemps? Comme cité plus haut, je suis gravement malade. Nous avons découvert une tumeur au niveau de mon épaule, et je risque de me faire opérer. De plus, j'ai un problème sanguin qui fait que je saigne trop souvent du nez, mes règles deviennent trop abondantes et sont devenues irrégulières etc… Bref, ma vie se situe entre l'hôpital et le travail. J'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire .! Je dois annulé mon cosplay et ça me fait chier! Ouiiiiiiiiiin…**

**Que pensez-vous de l'introduction de Pirates des Caraïbes? Une de mes amies voulaient que Jack Sparrow mette de son piment, mais je sais pas trop. À votre avis?**

**Reviews?**


	17. L'amour sous toutes ses formes

**Excuse pour mon retard: Flemme, manque d'imagination, boulot, école…Est-ce des raisons valables au retard de plus de trois mois? Non pas du tout. Mais bon, l'imagination était partie, j'avais besoin d'une pause. J'avais fait un « burn-out » de fics quoi. Trop de fics, trop de choses en même temps. Toutes mes fics sont en pauses. Je recommence tranquillement et progressivement. Celle-ci et une autre sont mes priorités. « Jeux! Rien que des jeux! » reprendra sans doute vie vers le temps de l'hivers, je ne sais trop quand, le temps de finir des fics et tout et tout. Pardon à ceux que je n'ai pas répondu.**

**Dans quelques chapitres, je devrais faire une autre pause, car le troisième tome sera nécessaire ( À moins que Paolini décide de me faire souffrir et ne dit rien sur Murtagh). Bah ouais, après la bataille de Farthen Dûr, Murtagh disparaît hein? M'enfin, je pourrais toujours faire un « interlude », bref, ce qui s'est passé dans notre monde lors de la disparition de Rainbow! C'est vous qui décidez.**

**Pour moi, Nasuada est pareille que dans le film niveau physique.**

**VENEZ FAIRE UN TOUR SUR : eragon-saphira. Heavenforum. Net**

**Sans les espaces. Un forum de Jeux de Rôle sur Eragon. Avec Murtagh oui oui mesdames.**

**Et maintenant, que fait-on?**

**Bah, enjoy!**

**Chapitre 17 : L'amour sous toutes ses formes.**

**XxxX**

Non non, je ne suis pas folle; je n'ai pas pris de drogue ni de nutella. C'est…moi! Mon portrait craché. Nous avions le même visage rond, les mêmes hautes pommettes, les mêmes yeux bruns au regard farouche, les mêmes lèvres pulpeuses, la même taille, la même forme de silhouette, la même grandeur, la même couleur de peau et sûrement la même grosseur de poitrine. Les seules choses qui nous différenciaient étaient la voix ( la mienne ayant un accent québécois), la longueur des cheveux ( ils lui arrivaient à l'épaule) et les vêtements ( elle portait une robe de lin bleue).

Je sus immédiatement que c'était Nasuada, ma sœur.

Après notre surprise remise, mon miroir me fit une révérence.

« Je suis Nasuada. Je suis honorée de faire ta rencontre, ma chère sœur. »

« Non, l'honneur est à moi », signifiai-je en souriant. « Je suis Rainbow »

Dès j'eus prononcé mon nom, elle me sauta dans les bras. Une joie immense m'envahit et je fermai les bras autour de ses épaules. Nous pleurâmes de bonheur. Rentrer celle qui s'offre en était ma sœur était un sentiment indescriptible, tellement agréable à sentir à l'intérieur de soi. J'avais l'impression que je la connaissais depuis toujours, comme si nous avions été ensemble depuis notre naissance sans que notre séparation eut lieu. Je jouissais de cette émotion savoureuse. Nous nous dégageâmes de notre étreinte, mais nos mains restèrent liées les unes aux autres. Nous nous asseyâmes sur le lit.

« Voilà des années que Père parle de toi. Un de mes rêves les plus chers était de te rencontrer enfin. Et le voilà réalisé, en plus de la venue du Dragonnier », avoua Nasuada qui essuya une larme.

« Et moi, je viens d'apprendre qu'hier que j'avais une sœur jumelle et qu'Ajihad s'avérait à être mon père. », plaisantai-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« On va me prendre pour toi, ma sœur, à Tronjheim. Je ne m'étonnerai pas qu'on m'appelle Nasuada! »

Et ainsi passa la soirée. Nous jasâmes durant des heures, voulant en plus sur l'être qui nous avait été enlevée depuis près de deux décennies. Finalement, ce fut le sommeil qui nous séparâmes et Nasuada dût aller se coucher.

XxxX

Je me levai assez tard le lendemain. Je fis la grâce matinée, bien enroulée dans la moelleuse doudou, profitant du fait que je pouvais enfin bien dormir depuis environs un lustre. J'entendis qu'on ouvrait la porte, mais je fis semblant d'être encore endormie. Peut-être que la personne partirait et je pourrais faire un long dodo…L'étranger s'approcha de moi. Il déposa quelque chose de lourd à mes côtés, sur le lit, puis sortit discrètement de ma nouvelle chambre. Je ne bougeai point. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller pour me faire pointer du doigt par des Vardens car ils voyaient pour la première fois la sœur jumelle de Nasuada, ou alors ils me prendraient pour ma sœur.

Cependant, le désir de connaître Tronjheim et ses merveilles m'envahit. Je poussai un long bâillement. Je décidai finalement de me mettre sur pied avec tous les efforts du monde. À tâtons, j'allumai d'un « Brisingr » deux torches rougeâtres.

Ce que l'inconnu avait déposé sur mon lit se trouvait à être des magnifiques robes à la luxueuse dentelle et aux tressés les plus fins. Les couleurs se mélangeaient les unes avec les autres, passant du noir le plus ténébreux au rose le plus flash comme des bonbons. Les tuniques étaient de toutes les styles, de classique moulant au corset serré et à la jupe bouffante. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de choix! Sur un vêtement de claire, il y avait un petit bout de papier :

_Ces robes ont été créées pour Nasuada, mais elle tenait absolument à te les donner. Voici donc des beaux morceaux de sa garde-robe._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ajihad._

_PS : Tu peux aller voir Eragon et Murtagh si tu le souhaites. Je ne suis pas disponible aujourd'hui, Nasuada non plus._

Ma parole! Ce n'est qu'une partie de sa garde-robe? Même dans mon monde, je n'avais pas autant de vêtements. Au moins, je pouvais rendre visite aux deux frangins. Je mangeai les quelques fruits qui ornaient le bureau de mon miroir, avant de revêtir une magnifique robe brune à la dentelle violette qui tournoyait sur le tissu fin. J'attachai délicatement la douce ceinture mauve autour de ma taille. Je pris une des six paires d'escarpins offert par ma sœur. Devant mon miroir, je peignai ma longue tignasse pour une tresse épaisse, sans toutefois les mettre en chignon.

Je devais avouer que ça me donnait un charme. Moi qui n'était pas habituée à mettre des tuniques, me voilà servit!

Je sortis de ma chambre. J'avais un peu de difficulté à marcher avec ces escarpins. Je sinuai dans les nombreux couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un pour m'aider à trouver mon chemin. Je voulais voir Murtagh, puis Eragon, histoire de bavarder un peu.

« Ah! Une jolie princesse me brûle la vue! »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule voix pour pouvoir exclamer ces mots d'une façon aussi brusque et élégante.

« Ravie de te revoir, Tumrix! »

Je fis volte-face. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas habituée à porter des talons hauts. Mes deux pieds s'emmêlèrent et je tombai ridiculement dans les bras de Tumrix. Je m'agrippai au cou du Rôdeur pour ne pas que mon visage n'embrasse le sol granuleux, sur lequel j'avais une splendide vue. J'entendis rire l'homme sous sa barbe. Grr. J'avais tellement le goût de le frapper là où le soleil ne brille pas…mais il m'avait sauvé la vie. Le chanceux.

« J'ignorais que tu m'aimais autant, ma jolie princesse. Tu me fais rougir. »

Je vais le battre.

Je me remis sur pied avec l'aide de Tumrix. Avec mon mètre soixante-neuf, je me sentais comme un mannequin devant lui. Le Rôdeur avait beau être petit ( 1m58, d'après Alex), il se trouvait à être le maître du tir à l'arc. L'ancien ebrithil de Karim portait la barbe et une moustache fournie recouvrait sa lèvre supérieur. Ses cheveux hirsutes d'un roux éclatant partaient dans tous les sens. Des yeux gris et brillants complétaient son visage rond. Quelques rides se formaient quand il souriait. C'était un des rares Rôdeurs loyal aux Vardens.

« Où allais-tu, jolie princese? »

« Tu m'appelles encore comme ça et ça va aller très très mal »

« Mais oui, mais oui, jolie princesse. Réponds-moi maintenant »

« Je voulais aller voir mon ami Murtagh », répondis-je sèchement.

« Ah oui, mais oui », dit Tumrix d'une voix songeuse.

Nous marchâmes en silence entre les murs étouffants de Tronjheim. Je suivais mon compagnons. Alek me manquait. J'avais besoin de ses conseils, de sa présence rassurante. Au moins, j'avais un Rôdeur aîné à mes côtés pour me guider ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Que penses-tu de la bénédiction d'Eragon? »

Qwa?

« Quelle bénédiction? », demandai-je, surprise.

Tumrix leva sa tête poilue vers moi. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une moue ennuyée.

« Tu ne sais donc pas? Hier soir, le Dragonnier a béni un enfant de Farthen Dûr; la petite Elva dont les parents sont décédés il n'y a pas longtemps. Saphira lui a même marqué le front! »

Je stoppai immédiatement ma marche, les yeux écarquillés :

« Tu te paies de ma face?! »

« Pas du tout », grogna Tumrix, les poings sur les hanches. « Et sa bénédiction s'est même transformée en malédiction! »

Il m'expliqua l'erreur de sa formule. L'effroyable s'était donc produit! Maudit gamin.

« Attends-moi ici, je vais aller le buter », déclarai-je en faisant craquer mes jointures.

« Pas question », rétorqua Tumrix. « Il apprendra lui-même son erreur et vivra avec celui sur la conscience, c'est tout. C'est son problème. Vas voir ton ami et contient tes émotions »

Je me tus, rageuse. Nous continuâmes notre chemin. J'en voulais au Rôdeur de m'empêcher de punir Eragon, mais il était plus sage que moi, et je devais donc l'écouter. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous arrivâmes près d'un virage en T. Tumrix partit vers la gauche, m'indiquant que la cellule de Murtagh se trouvait du côté opposé. Je me dirigeai donc à droite, ma robe frôlant le sol. Un soldat et un nain se tenaient devant une porte métallique, arme à la main. Je ne pouvais pas voir à l'intérieur.

« Je désirs voir Murtagh », dis-je en faisant face à l'homme.

Le Varden s'inclina, puis donna un coup contre la porte.

« Tu frapperas pour sortir », m'expliqua gentiment le nain.

Je fis une révérence. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Couché sur le dos sur le lit, Murtagh lisait un livre. Ce fut dans cette position que je remarquai à quel point il ressemblait à Alek. Murtagh se retourna et ses yeux bleus croisèrent les miens. Il sourit, montrant des dents parfaitement droites et blanches. À peine j'avais ouvert la bouche qu'il bondit sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme s'inclina royalement devant moi. Il me présenta son bras.

« Milady », fit-il.

C'en fut trop : j'éclatai de rire. Je lui présentai ma main et il la baisa.

« Tu es splendide! », s'exclama Murtagh.

« Merci… »

Je détournai le regard, les joues rouges. Depuis quand était-il si gentil, si poli avec moi? Et depuis quand il me faisait rougir? Moi, Rainbow Sky, dix-huit ans moins un jour, perdait ses moyens devant un homme! Incroyable, impensable même. Murtagh me fit asseoir sur son lit étrangement moelleux. Son regard brillait d'une nouvelle lueur qui m'effraya. Une lueur semblable à celle que possédait Alek.

« Alek… », soufflai-je avec nostalgie.

« Pardon? »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage surpris de Murtagh.

« Non, laisse. Je pensais à mon ancien maître »

Il haussa les épaules et son sourire revint.

« Que viens-tu faire ici? Qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes? », me demanda Murtagh qui se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« J'avais pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien, mais si tu veux que je parte… »

« Non! Non! Reste! »

Mais pourquoi insistait-il? Une semaine plus tôt, il était si froid et si distant avec moi…que s'est-il passé dans son cerveau d'homme? Qui est vraiment ce Murtagh?

« Tu es silencieuse, tout d'un coup », nota Murtagh, les sourcils froncés.

Je sursautai :

« Nan, c'est rien », répondis-je. J'examinai la pièce bien meublée. « Au moins, ils ne t'ont pas foutu dans un trou à rat! »

Le fils de Morzan rit, et je ne pus m'empêche de l'imiter. Nos destins s'étaient liés d'une façon bien bizarre.

« Heureusement! Mais bon, je crois que je garderais mon confort que si je ne fais pas de bêtises. Ton père est un homme juste et bon. Il ne veut pas que ma présence ne soit révélée au public. Je m'y plais bien ici. Et puis, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne fait pas de tort. »

J'acquiesçai à sa remarque, muette. Sa main glissa alors dans la mienne, et il se rassit. Nos regards se croisèrent. Le sien était si tendre…Doucement, le visage de Murtagh s'approcha du mien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent.

Murtagh, le fils de Morzan, m'embrassait moi, Rainbow, fille d'Ajihad.

C'en fut trop pour ma cervelle. Brusquement, je le repoussai avec tant de violence que sa tête cogna le mur avec un gros « toc! ». Je me mis debout et, sans attendre sa réponse, je sortis de a pièce, les jambes tremblantes. Les gardes tentèrent de m'interrompre, mais je fus plus rapide qu'eux. Je marchai le plus rapidement que je le pouvais avec ces escarpins. Au bout de dix minutes, je m'effondrai sur le sol, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Non…c'était impossible! Pas lui, pas le fils de Morzan! Il ne pouvait m'aimer : nous nous détestions! Je…lui…il…nous…Oromis!

Les larmes se mirent à couler avec une telle abondance que mes yeux me piquaient. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Je…je…je…C'était impossible!

« Madame? », fit une voix aigu derrière moi.

Je fis volte-face. Une fillette vêtue d'une jupe brune et d'une chemise me regardait tristement, ses yeux bridés plissant d'une curiosité perverse.

C'était Keiko.

Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'était _vraiment_ Keiko! Elle ne devait pas faire le mètre cinquante; si petite, si fragile…J'essuyais mes larmes, regardant cette soudaine apparition avec appréhension.

_On découvre notre élève grâce à l'intuition, l'instinct. L'intuition est la maîtresse du Rôdeur, l'entraînement suit._

Alek…Je me relevai, mon regard sombre scrutant sa peine. La fillette semblait inquiète.

C'était mon apprentie.

« Rentres chez toi, Keiko. Tes parents seront mécontents de ta longue absence. »

Les yeux de la jeune enfant s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous connaissez mon nom? », balbutia-t-elle, essuyant ses mains sur sa jupe.

« Vas-t-en », dis-je froidement.

Malgré le fait que c'était Keiko, malgré le fait qu'elle allait devenir mon élève, malgré le fait qu'elle allait sans doute me voir pleurer dans le futur, je voulais être seule avec mes soucis. La fillette me jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet, avant de détaler dans l'un des nombreux couloirs sans fin de Tronjheim. J'ignorais combien de temps je fixai l'endroit où Keiko avait fui, mais quand je me permis enfin de bouger, j'avais des fourmis dans les jambes. Sans un mot, sans même penser à quelque chose, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, pour m'effondrer comme une masse sur mon lit. Je délaçai ma tunique. Elle glissa le long de mon corps jusqu'au sol. Les escarpins volèrent dans la pièce. Ruminant, je pris une serviette accrochée contre un mur et ouvris la porte menant à la salle de bain. Sans ménagement, je me glissai dans l'eau chaude afin de défendre mes muscles crispés par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Je fis le point de la matinée, les yeux fermés :

1)Eragon venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie ( Ah le con!)

2)Murtagh m'avait embrassé

3)Keiko existait bel et bien

C'était trop. Trop pour mon cerveau. Sans compter qu'Ajihad était mon père, que j'étais maintenant une Rôdeuse à part entière et que Nasuada se trouvait à être ma sœur jumelle!

Que pouvais-je faire? Me morfondre ne servirait à rien, hurler à mort non plus. Il me fallait régler les problèmes rapidement. D'abord, mettre les points sur les « i » avec Murtagh. Ensuite, prendre Keiko sous mon aile. Je crois qu'avec Eragon, je vais écouter le conseil de Tumrix. Ce n'était pas de mes affaires.

Parfais, j'avais l'impression d'être une mère pour tout le monde. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans! Enfin…dix-huit demain. Je me demande si Ajihad le sait. Sans doute; Nasuada étant ma jumelle. Aaaaaaaaah! Je serais majeure!

Je devais décider du reste de la journée. J'irais voir Murtagh et Keiko demain, le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

M'entraîner? Nan, pas le goût.

La biblio? Non plus, lire n'est pas ma passion.

Tailler en pièces les Jumeaux? Une autre journée, quoique…

Parfait! Ma décision étant prise, je sortis du bain et me séchai avec la petite serviette. Plutôt que de mettre une robe ( pas très pratique), je décidai plutôt de revêtir mes habits de Rôdeur. Je cachai mon visage sous ma capuche et sortis de ma chambre. J'ouvris mon esprit à la recherche des Jumeaux. Soudain, je sentis un esprit bloqué. Je me dirigeai vers cette direction. J'ignore le nombres d'escaliers que je dus gravir, les couloirs que je dus traverser, mais j'étais épuisée quand j'arrivai devant une porte de bois. À ses pieds, un mignon petit chat était roulé sur lui-même, ses yeux d'or me regardant avec curiosité.

« Pousses-toi », disje en voulant le tasser avec mon pied. « Je veux entrer »

Le chat ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Dégage, merde! »

Aucune réceptivité de sa part. Je finis par lui donner une coup de pied contre ses côtes, agacée.

'' Aucune politesse, à ce que je vois''.

Je figeai nette. Qui venait de parler? Il n'y avait personne!

'' Qui d'autre qu'un chat….'', dit la voix dans ma tête.

Je dégainai mon poignard et fis volte-face. Le couloir était vide.

'' C'est moi, Rôdeuse.''

Mon cœur arrêta de battre. Lentement, je me retournai pour faire face à la motte de poils rousses. C'était le chat qui avait parlé?

'' Évidemment '', continua la voix dans mon esprit.

Le chat entreprit de se nettoyer. Je restai muette de stupeur.

'' Pour une fois que tu te tais''

Le chat leva ses yeux dorés. Nos regards se croisèrent.

'' Entre, si tu veux tant y aller''

L'animal se mit sur ses pattes et se déplaça vers la gauche, me laissant le champ libre jusqu'à la porte. Je ne bougeai point. Je devais devenir folle.

« Qui es-tu? », soufflai-je.

'' Tiens'', répondit le chat. '' Pas si muette que ça, la gamine. J'ai plusieurs noms, mais appelle-moi Solembum. Entre''

Prudente, je fis un pas, puis un autre, pour enfin me rendre jusqu'à la porte. Là, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma folie rousse, et toquai :

Toc! Toc! Toc!

La porte grinça, pour s'ouvrir lentement.

Ça y est. Emmenez-moi à l'asile. I'm crazy!

**XxxX**

**Le premier qui croit que ça va être l'amour Mary-Sue avec Murtagh et Rainbow, il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. J'ai jamais dit que j'étais pas romantique et que j'avais une certaine nature sadique? Je ne prévois pas de couple durable à l'horizon. **

**Après la bataille de Farthen Dur, la fic prendra un tour plus sérieux. L'ordre des Rôdeurs entrera en jeu, on reverra Alek et compagnie, on en saura plus sur l'entraînement des Rôdeurs, sur la vie en Alagaësia en général, sur le pourquoi et le comment les Rôdeurs forment encore un ordre alors que le trois quart son chez Tonton Galby, et on verra Tonton Galby.**

**En gros, la fic deviendra plus touffu et moins vagues.!**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre.**


	18. Réflexion

**Il y a des moments comme ça qui nous tombent sur la tête. Le découragement vous emprisonne et vous ne voulez plus rien faire. Ces moments arrivent le plus souvent quand votre lunch brise et que votre sauce à spaghetti vient tâcher votre cahier et rend tous vos chapitres illisibles. À vous donc de les réécrire… Changement de forme de dialogue.**

**BRISINGR SORT LE ****20 JANVIER**** EN FRANÇAIS!!!!!!!!**

**Réflexion**

**XxxX**

Une bonne femme leva ses yeux bruns au même moment que je trébuchais lamentablement devant elle, les bras étendus en croix en union avec mon corps. Solembum décida que ce moment était parfait pour me lécher le visage avant de miauler innocemment. Un rire éclata au dessus de ma tête et, en me relevant, je remarquai que la bonne femme tenait un étrange champignon orangeâtre du bout des doigts. Ses boucles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, une moue amusée régnant sur le visage de la femme.

-Hello my dear!, chantonna-t-elle, assise sur sa chaise de bois. Je t'attendais. Solembum m'avait averti qu'un Rôdeur à la peau noire me rendrait visite à la fin de la journée. Je vois ça! Et quelle entrée! Tout un spectacle! Au fait, je suis Angela, continua Angela qui se mit à faire tournoyer une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index.

Je me relevai, interloquée devant autant de vitalité, mais surtout à cause de son « Hello my dear! ». C'était bien de l'anglais non? Or, l'anglais n'existait pas en Alagaësia. Qui était cette femme? Pendant que j'époussetai mes vêtements, elle me proposa de m'asseoir sur le sol, car, comme je pus le constater, elle ne possédait pas d'autres chaises.

-Yes yes! Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi I speak in English! C'est une langue tellement beautiful , mais je ne peux jamais speak in English! Tu es Rainbow, hein? What a beautiful name! Well, well.

-Vous pouvez passer à autre chose? rétorquai-je sèchement.

Penser à mon ancien monde était douloureux. Le pire, c'était que mon prof d'anglais s'appelait elle aussi Angela…

Angela sourit :

-Alors, tu veux que je te lise ton avenir? sifflota-t-elle.

Solembum bailla longuement. Lire mon avenir? Pourquoi donc? J'en avais certainement pas besoin! Pas en ce moment en tout cas.

-Non merci, grognai-je, furetant du regard la pièce en désordre.

Le chat-garou se colla contre moi, réclamant une caresse, que je lui donnai machinalement.

-Si tu veux, dit Angela qui haussa les épaules. Si tu veux parler de quelque chose, n'hésite pas! Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer dans ce monde de _cafard._ Un peu de distraction ne me ferais pas de tort…

-Je…

Je me tus. Je ne la connaissais pas, cependant, j'avais le goût de lui raconter toutes mes craintes. Oromis par exemple, ou Keiko, ou encore _Murtagh_. Murtagh qui m'avait embrassé, alors qu'il était si distant avec moi ( si bien sûr j'oubliais la scène près de Gil'ead. Est-ce que ça lui avait donné des idées? Brr…); Murtagh qui me regardait bizarrement; Murtagh qui hantait mes pensées; Murtagh, le fils de Morzan..

-Tu…?

-Je me sens perdue! soufflai-je, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Et alors, mon cœur se vida, et je me confiai à cette femme qui parlait l'anglais.

-Je ne sais plus! Depuis mon départ de chez les elfes, je me sens brouillée. J'oublie des notions de mon métier, j'oublie comment me faire des amis, des bêtises plongent toujours sur moi! Je manque mes missions, je découvre un père dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné, une sœur à la fois lointaine et proche, un homme qui autrefois me détestait m'embrasse, mon élève—future—m'apparaît comme par enchantement, mais je l'envoie promener. Alek, mon ancien maître, est passé ici sans qu'il m'attende, même rien que pour un bonjour! Karim est mort, pourtant son maître me traite comme un égal! Mon anniversaire, mes dix-huit ans, l'âge majeur chez moi, est demain, et j'ai peur. Qui? Où? Quand? Quoi? Comment? _Pourquoi_?

Je repris mon souffle après tant de révélations. Une migraine atroce me vrillait le crâne. Solembum bondit sur mes genoux et se roula en boule. Angela me regarda, mais elle ne me répondit qu'au bout d'une demi-heure d'un long silence auquel je commençais à me sentir embarrassé.

-Ta réaction et tes sentiments sont tout à fait normaux, quoique désordonnés. Tu laisses trop tes émotions t'envahir. Enragée de chez les elfes, tu oublies, ce qui te frustre encore plus. Déboussolée par les nouvelles révélations de ta famille, tu ne comprends plus les sentiments qu'un homme porte à ton égard, qui te fait perdre la tête devant celle qui partagera ta vie durant les quatre prochaines années. Le respect que te montre Tumrix est correct, malgré la perte de son apprenti. Quant à ton âge, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, cela prouve que tu vieillis et que tu prends de la maturité. Et pour Alek, je peux te confirmé qu'il pense à toi, car il t'a nommé Rôdeur-Maître. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est de prendre du recul, et de régler les problèmes un à la fois. Dur? Non. Lequel choisir? Lui que tu préfères, le plus difficile pour te donner du courage pour les autres étapes. Je te conseil de parler à l'homme. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, explique lui clairement, sans te fâcher. Il aura le cœur brisé, mais que veux-tu? Un amour refusé vaut toujours mieux qu'un amour sans amour! J'aime bien cette dernière phrase…

XxxX

On frappa violemment à la porte. TOC! TOC! Je sursautai soudai, avant de me dépêtrer dans mes draps pour sortir du lit. Toujours en chemise de nuit, je vins à la rencontre du réveille-matin vivant.

C'était un vieil homme noueux, à la barbe grisonnante et aux yeux d'un grand guerrier. Il portait une lourde armure, son heaume dans les mains. L'homme s'inclina rapidement, puis dit dans un souffle :

-Ajihad veut vous voir, c'est urgent.

Mon père voulait me voir à une telle heure? Comme le messager semblait pressé, je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et, moins d'une minute plus tard, je l'a rouvrit, habillée et armée comme un Rôdeur. L'homme hocha la tête. Sans un mot, nous parcourûmes en vitesse la fourmilière. La bizarrerie de l'évènement me fit réfléchir : Il devait y avoir un grave problème pour que l'on me quémandât ainsi.

-Que se passe-t-il? demandai-je au messager tout en accélérant le pas.

-Ajihad répondra à vos questions, répondit-il. Nous y voilà.

Je levai les yeux vers les deux grandes portes de bois. Toujours en silence, l'homme les ouvrit, et nous entrâmes dans la pièce où j'avais rencontré mon père pour la première fois. Ils étaient tous là : Arya ( grr), Orik, Ajihad et Tumrix. Le messager s'inclina avec respect. Arya me lança un regard noir et je répliquai en la fusillant des mes yeux sombres. Ah l'emmerdeuse! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre!

-Voici Rainbow. Eragon ne devrait pas tarder.

-Merci, Jörmundur.

Ajihad déroula une grosse carte des Beors. Il semblait songeur. Je me plaçai discrètement entre Orik et Tumrix, loin de l'elfe, à la gauche de mon père.

-Que se passe-t-il?, demandai-je au Rôdeur ainé.

-Attendons le Dragonnier.

Et nous attendîmes dans un silence lourd. Le chef des Vardens fit une ligne imaginaire devant Farthen Dûr. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, Eragon et Saphira entrèrent dans la pièce, inquiets comme des poulets que l'on mènent à l'abattoir. Tiens, je suis sûre qu'Angela aimerait cette comparaison. Il faudrait que je le lui la dire.

-Bien, te voilà, Eragon. Je te présente Jörmundur, mon commandant en second.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent, et nous nous retournâmes vers Ajihad. Eragon balança un bref regard surpris vers Tumrix.

-Je vous ai réunis tous les septs, car nous courrons un grave danger, annonça le chef des Vardens. Il y a environ une demi-heure, un nain a jailli d'un tunnel abandonné menant à Tronjheim. Il était en sang et tenait des propos incohérents, mais il a tout de même su expliquer qu'une armée d'Urgals le poursuivait. Elle est peut-être à un jour de marche d'ici.

Un silence consterné emplit la pièce. Tumrix et moi nous jetâmes un regard inquiet. Puis Jörmundur jura violemment. Orik et lui se mirent à poser des questions en même temps. Minifée resta muette comme une tombe. Ajihad leva les mains :

-Paix! Ce n'est pas tout! Les Urgals ne progressent pas sur les terres, mais _dessous_. Ils sont dans les tunnels. Nous allons être attaqués par en-bas.

Un brouhaha s'en suivit. Moi-même je participai, furieuse de ces nouvelles. Puis, Eragon parla d'une voix forte :

-Pourquoi les nains n'ont-ils pas été avertis plus tôt? Et comment les Urgals ont-ils découvert ces tunnels?

-Nous avons de la chance de ne pas avoir été avertis trop tard!, m'exclamai-je sur un ton cinglant.

Orik continua sur ma lancée, piqué au vif :

-Des centaines de tunnels sillonnent les montagnes de Beors. Ils sont inutilisés depuis le jour où ils ont été creusés. Les seuls nains qui s'y risquent sont des excentriques qui vivent en solitaires. Nous aurions très bien pu ne pas être avertis du tout.

Ajihad désigna la carte. Il posa le doigt sur une section des Beors qui touchait la frontière du Surda.

-Voici l'endroit où le nain affirme venir, dit-il.

-Orthìad!, s'exclama Orik.

Comme Jörmundur l'interrogeait, il expliqua :

-C'est une ancienne cité naine, que nous avons désertée quand Tronjheim a été achevée. À son époque, c'était la plus grande de nos villes. Mais nul n'y vit depuis des siècles.

-Et elle est assez vieille pour que certains tunnels se soient effondrés, compléta Ajihad. C'est ainsi, je suppose, que l'un d'eux a été découvert depuis la surface. Je crois qu'Orthìad est à présent Ithrö Zhâda. C'est là que la colonne urgale qui avait prise en chasse Eragon se rendait. Je suis sûr que c'est là aussi que les Urgals migrent chaque année. Depuis Ithrö Zhâda, ils peuvent voyager où ils veulent sur les Beors. Ils sont en mesure de détruire les Vardens, et les nains.

Je mordillai inconsciemment mes lèvres, inquiète. La suite des évènements s'annonçait mal. Tumrix se pencha sur la carte (enfin, pencher est un grand mot) et l'étudia avec soin.

-Sait-on combien il y a d'Urgals là-bas?, demanda-t-il. Les troupes de Galbatorix se sont-elles jointes à eux. Impossible de préparer un plan de défense si nous ignorons de quelle armée ils disposent!

-Nous n'avons pas d'informations particulières là-dessus, répondit Ajihad d'un ton préoccupé. Et notre survie dépend de la deuxième question. Si Galbatorix a ajouté ses propres forces à celles des Urgals, nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'une chance. Mais s'il ne l'a pas fait—soit pour garder secrète son alliance avec les Urgals, soit pour une autre raison—nous pouvons gagner. Ni Orrin ni les elfes ne peuvent nous prêter assistance. Il est trop tard. J'ai cependant envoyé des messagers chez eux, pour leur faire connaître notre situation. Au moins ne seront-ils pas pris par traîtrise si nous tombons.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Il paraissait vieux et fatigué.

-J'ai déjà parlé avec Hrothgar, annonça-t-il, et nous avons décidé d'un plan d'action. Notre seul espoir est de contenir les Urgals dans trois des plus larges tunnels et de les attirer directement dans Farthen Dûr, de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'égaillent pas dans Tronjheim comme des sauterelles. Eragon et Arya, il faut que vous aidiez les nains à effondrer les autres tunnels. C'est un trop gros travail pour que l'on emploie les moyens ordinaires. Deux groupes de nains sont déjà au travail : l'un à l'extérieur de Tronjheim, l'autre sous terre. Eragon, je t'ai affecté au groupe extérieur; Arya au groupe souterrain. Orik vous conduira.

-Pourquoi ne pas effondrer tous les tunnels, au lieu de laisser les plus grands intacts?, s'étonna Eragon.

-Parce que, dit Orik, une fois que les Urgals auraient nettoyé les gravats, ils pourraient décider d'aller là où nous ne voulons pas qu'ils aillent. De plus, si nous leur barrons ainsi la route, ils risquent d'attaquer les autres cités naines, que nous ne pourrons pas secourir à temps.

-Il y a aussi une autre raison, intervint papa. Hrothgar m'a averti que le site de Tronjheim est doté d'un réseau de tunnels si dense que, si nous en détruisons trop, des pans entiers de la ville menaceraient de s'écrouler sous notre propre poids. Nous ne devons pas prendre ce risque.

Je croisai les bras, songeuse.

-Donc, nous ne nous battrons pas à l'intérieur de Tronjheim? Vous avez dit que les Urgals seraient dirigés hors de la ville, dans Farthen Dûr, soufflai-je en fixant la carte des yeux.

-C'est exacte, affirma vivement mon père. Nous ne pouvons pas défendre tout le périmètre de Tronjheim, c'est au-dessus de nos moyens. Nous allons donc sceller les passages et les portes qui conduisent à la cité. Cela forcera les Urgals à sortir en terrain plat, autour de Tronjheim. Là, nos armées auront de la place de manœuvrer. Puisque les Urgals ont accès aux tunnels, nous devons éviter une bataille à grande échelle. Tant qu'ils seront là, nous serons en danger constant de les voir se répandre sur le sol de Tronjheim. Si cela arrivait, nous serions piégés, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Il nous faut empêcher les Urgals de s'emparer de Tronjheim, sinon, je doute que nous ayons les ressources nécessaires pour les repousser.

-Et nos familles?, lança Jörmundur. Je ne veux pas voir ma femme et mon fils massacrés par les Urgals.

Ajihad poussa un soupire. Mon regard croisa celui d'Eragon. Il était tendu, et je le comprenais. Ça serait notre première bataille pour nous deux.

-On est en train d'évacuer les femmes et les enfants dans les vallées environnantes. Si nous sommes vaincus, des guides les emmèneront jusqu'au Surda. Je ne peux faire mieux, étant donné les circonstances.

-Père, Nasuada est-elle avec eux?, demandai-je, soucieuse de la vie de ma sœur.

-Contre son gré, mais oui.

Ajihad carra les épaules et déclara d'une voix forte :

-Les Urgals sont à nos portes. Leur arrivée n'est qu'une question d'heures. Ils sont nombreux, nous le savons. Mais nous devons tenir Farthen Dûr. Notre échec signerait le crépuscule des nains, la morte des Varden, et à terme, la chute du Surda et des elfes. Nous n'avions pas le droit de perdre cette bataille. À présent, allez et remplissez vos missions! Jörmundur, tiens les hommes près au combat. Tumrix, par en éclaireur. Rainbow, j'aimerais que tu restes ici, j'ai encore des choses à te dire.

Le groupe sortit hors de la salle, tandis que je restai immobile, attendant les ordres de mon père. Que voulait-il me demander? De massacrer Arya pour ma plus grande joie? Lorsqu'Orik referma la lourde porte, Ajihad se tourna vers moi. Ses sourcils étaient plissés. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il réfléchissait.

-Rainbow, j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher Murtagh, me dit-il. Il faut le préparer pour la guerre qui suit.

-Quoi? Vous allez laisser le fils de Morzan combattre à nos côtés?!, m'exclamai-je, un « tantinet » furieuse.

En fait, c'était de le revoir qui ne me plaisait guère. Depuis qu'il avait osé m'embrasser, il dégringolait dans mon estime, dépassant de peu Arya.

-Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour le combat à venir. Il pourrait nous être fort utile. Non, ne parle pas. Laisse tes sentiments et obéis-moi.

Je me tus alors que mon père commençait à me sermonner. Le goût de me le mettre à dos ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je dus donc accepter son ordre du bout de la langue, puis je sortis de son bureau avant de me rendre à contrecœur jusqu'à la cellule de Murtagh. Les gardes n'étaient plus là. Un soupire traversa mes lèvres pendant que les coups de mes poings résonnaient dans le couloir. Sans attendre de réponse, j'ouvris brusquement la porte, laissant paraître sur mon visage un ton neutre.

Les cheveux mouillés, la chemise à moitié boutonnée, Murtagh me lança un regard surpris quand j'entrai dans la pièce qui refermait une étrange odeur d'humidité et de savon à la fraise. Apparemment, il venait de se laver. Heureusement que je n'étais pas arrivée plus tôt…

-Rain…bow?, balbutia Murtagh en se dépêchant de finir de s'habiller.

Je lui lançai un regard dégoûter.

-Dépèche-toi. Le chef des Vardens veut que tu participes à la guerre, marmonnai-je rapidement.

-Quelle guerre?

-Des Urgals approchent de Farthen Dûr. Alors dépêche-toi que je te conduise à l'armurerie pour une armure, à moins que tu préfères combattre sans protection.

Sans plus, je sortis de la chambre, laissant Murtagh enfiler son pantalon et ses bottes. Je marchai dans le couloir en direction de la sortie. À peine une minute s'était écoulée quand j'entendis des bruits de pas qui accouraient vers moi. Je tentai des les ignorer. J'avais pas envie de le revoir.

-Rainbow, attends-moi!

J'accélérai l'allure. Soudain, on me prit la main et on me tira vers l'arrière. Devant moi se tenait Murtagh, sa main dans la mienne, la respiration saccadée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Sa main droite se mit à caresser le dos de la mienne, ses doigts glissant sur ma peau sombre. Il tremblait et mordillait ses lèvres d'une façon que je devinais inconsciente. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela? Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?, répéta-t-il plus doucement.

-Laisse-moi en paix et occupe-toi de tes affaires!

Il me fixait d'un air…triste? Ses yeux se voilaient d'un étrange sentiment que je ne pouvais décrire.

-Mes sentiments n'ont donc pas d'importance à tes yeux?

Sa voix se brisait en mille morceaux, sans toutefois qu'il ne pleurât.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour les mériter et je ne désirs pas les recevoir.

Je devinais que ma réponse fut comme un poignard pour lui. Il lâcha ma main. Je le dépassai pour me rendre jusqu'à l'armurier. Il me suivait, mais nous ne nous parlions plus. Je savais que je venais de lui briser le cœur, mais c'était nécessaire pour moi, et, indirectement, pour lui. Je ne l'aimais pas et je ne voulais pas qu'il aie des faux espoirs. Que ce soit clair entre nous.

XxxX

L'armurier lui fournit une solide armure ainsi qu'un bouclier. Alors que Murtagh plaçait son heaume sur sa tête, je m'habillai d'une tunique en cuir protectrice. Elles étaient moins résistantes qu'une armure, mais des gros bouts de métaux nous, les Rôdeurs, empêcheraient de bien nous mouvoir. Je remis ma cape et gardai quelques couteaux et poignards. J'avais ma double épée aussi et mon arc.

Un peu plus tard, Murtagh et moi allâmes à l'écurie afin qu'il puisse se servir de Tornac, puis nous rejoignîmes l'armée qui attendait devant trois grands tunnels, nerveuse. L'armée se séparait en trois bataillons : Jörmundur, Ajihad et Hrothgar, le roi des Nains. Je vis mon père qui discutait avec un officier barbu et gras. Quand il nous vit, il fit signe de venir le rejoindre. L'officier hocha la tête et disparu parmi les hommes.

-Bien, vous êtes près pour combattre, dit Ajihad qui vint vers nous. Vous irez rejoindre Eragon dans le bataillon le plus à l'est, celui de Jörmundur. Protégez-le. Il ne faut pas qu'il meurt, ce serait catastrophique. Mais nous ne pouvons nous passer de lui et de sa dragonner. Malgré tout, la bataille sera rude, j'en ai conscience.

Ajihad nous accompagna. Pendant que Murtagh chevauchait devant nous, mon père se mit à me parler à voix basse.

-As-tu peur?

-Qui n'a pas peur?

Il sourit.

-Je crois qu'il y aura des magiciens chez les Urgals. Non, je ne peux pas y croire, c'est l'évidence même.

-Je m'en occuperais.

-Tu en seras incapable seule. J'ai mis le Du Vangr Gata, les seuls magiciens des Vardens, sous ton service, celui et Tumrix et d'Arya. Si tu remarques une anomalie, n'hésite pas à contacter les Jumeaux, ils seront sur Isidar Mithrim et observeront la bataille.

J'acquiesçai, bien que la présence d'Arya me mettait en rogne. Elle ne pouvait pas crever en paix, l'elfe? Ajihad s'éloigna de moi afin de discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi avec Eragon. J'haussai les épaules et m'assis non loin d'Orik, mais à une distance respectable de Murtagh qui me regardait à la dérobée. Quelques temps plus tard, Eragon partit à la rencontre d'Arya au loin, puis revint vers nous sans nous offrir grandes informations. Les heures passèrent lentement. Eragon finit par s'assoupir, suivit par Murtagh et Orik. Je les imitai, la peur au ventre comme jamais auparavant.

Je risquai…de perdre la vie.

**XxxX**

**Ouf! Et le prochain sera pire, car je suis nulle pour décrire des combats. Je n'ai pas le talent de Tsou ou de Morghana pour ça…Mais je vous promets une belle description du visage de Murtagh ( comme quoi je suis cinglée). Tchip tchip, merci à Julie Svit-Kona d'avoir rejoint Eragon-Saphira et j'espère que d'autres suivront son exemple.**

**Une ch'tite review?**


	19. La bataille: au coeur de l'enfer

**Brisingr a été retardé jusqu'au 12 mars! Bouhouhou…Shar est contre nous! **

**Bon, je ne suis pas aussi bonne que Tsou ou Morghana pour les batailles, mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.**

**Enjoy!**

**La bataille : au cœur de l'enfer**

**XxxX**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Le visage floue de Murtagh se présenta devant mes yeux. Une grande émotion de tristesse, mais surtout de détermination, traçait ses traits. Il semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années d'un seul coup, devenant plus beau, presque sauvage. Sa peau d'albâtre, étrangement peu poussiéreuse, contrastait sous ses cheveux et son armure sombres, presque noirs. Ses yeux clairs, gris-bleus, avec une petite touche de verts, me fixaient avec une telle intensité que je ne m'en sentais plus capable de m'en défaire. Son nez droit, sans imperfection, ajoutait de la douceur à son visage ravagé. Ses lèvres, minces et pulpeuses à la fois, d'une belle couleur corail étaient légèrement entrouvertes, dévoilant du même coup des dents blanches et droites.

Je sentis mon cœur battre à la chamade dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait briser ma cage thoracique. Jamais un visage autre que celui d'Oromis…Murtagh était _si _beau.

Je me giflai intérieurement. Comment pouvais-je penser à ça à un tel moment critique? De plus, je venais de le clamser.

-Il faut y aller, murmura Murtagh. La guerre commence. On a entendu des bruits d'Urgals.

Je me redressai; il s'éloigna de moi.

-Quand ça?

-À peine deux minutes avant que je te réveille.

À ma droite, Arya secoua Eragon. Mes mains étaient moites. En fait, la trouille s'emparait de mon être. C'était ma première bataille, et la peur de la mort m'envahissait. Eragon et Murtagh aussi semblaient tendus. Murtagh monta Tornac. Eragon et Arya bandèrent leur arc. J'en fis de même. Un silence lourd pesait sur l'armée varden. Nul air venait nous rafraîchir, nous laissant puer de sueur, tremblant de chaleur, presque faible. Ce silence nous étouffait comme des bêtes que l'on noie. Dur. Terrible. Une oppression terrible nous envahissait. Quelque part, un cheval hennit. Je n'en pouvais plus. L'Agoraphobie nous menait.

-Embrayez, marmonnai-je. Enwaye…Venez, venez qu'on en finisse.

Et soudain…

Boum.

Un bruit si profond qu'on sentait les vibrations qui en émanaient.

Boum.

L'impression de peur se mit à pincer le bout de mes doigts. Mes dents claquèrent.

Boum.

Ma respiration était si haletante que ma tête tournait; une dérangeante douleur balayait mes tempes. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite.

Boum.

Un craquement sourd. Un roulement de grognement. Un vacarme. Des Urgals sortirent des tunnels. Je n'entendais plus rien. Mon cerveau ne focalisait que sur une seule pensée : « Tuer le plus d'Urgals possible. » Rien d'autre ne traversait ce mur glacé. « Tuer le plus d'Urgals possible. »

Arya et Eragon, suivis par des archers, tirèrent leurs flèches. Je les imitai. J'en décochai une autre qui se ficha dans la gueule d'un Kull. Des hommes sur les barricades se mirent à verser un étrange liquide bouillant sur les monstres. Ils hurlèrent, mais l'armée urgale était tellement nombreuse que d'autres Kulls marchèrent sur les cadavres afin d'atteindre le premier front. Je rangeai mon arc, tendis les bras devant moi et fermai les yeux.

Une arme longue, semblable au Hutvìr des nains, se forma dans mon esprit. Deux gardes soudées, deux lames. Ma double épée que je n'utilisais que très rarement. Les mots de son invocation traversèrent mes lèvres. Je sentis le métal froid dans le creux de mes paumes.

J'ouvris les yeux. Un Urgal se jetait droit sur moi! J'esquivai le coup de sa massue à la dernière seconde. D'un mouvement du bras gauche, je lui tranchai sa veine jugulaire. Sans même me soucier sil était mort, j'attaquai un autre Urgal. J'avais perdu de vue mes compagnons.

_Tuer le plus d'Urgals possible._

Je frappai l'Urgal au genou, voulant le destabiliser. Il grogna. Je parai son coup d'épée. Par les bergers de Shar, il est fort! Je criai. Un coup de talon dans le ventre. Maintenant! Mon arme fit un tour au-dessus de ma tête avant de traverser la dur peau du monstre, mettant son intestin à nu. Il s'effondra au sol. Du sang gicla jusqu'à mon visage. Beuuurk.

Saphira arriva soudain près de moi. D'un coup de dent, elle déchiqueta un Urgal en deux comme une vraie déchaînée. Sur elle, Eragon me lança un regard. J'hochai la tête. Sans un mot, je tranchai la tête d'un autre monstre.

-Rainbow!, cria Eragon.

Je me précipitai vers Saphira. Des bestioles l'encerclaient. C'est alors qu'un autre esprit s'insinua dans le mien comme un moustique affamé. Un magicien! Je ripostai d'une pichenette mentale qui le déstabilisa. Puis, je me saisis de sa conscience et l'obligeai à se suicider. Juste avant, je repérai les Urgals que le magicien protégeait. Je leur fis subir le même sort. Ouf! Une vague de fatigue m'envahit.

« Un sorcier urgal de moins », dis-je aux Jumeaux.

« Très bien », susurra l'un deux. « Arya en a déjà éliminé deux. Reste près du Dragonnier. Trianna, une Du Vangr Gata, vient de m'avertir qu'il y en a plusieurs en sa direction. »

« D'accord »

Je repris un autre combat près du flan droit de Saphira. Cet Urgal là était plus coriace que ses prédécesseurs, mais le pire c'était qu'un autre magicien m'agressait. Agacée par le gros Kull qui me niaisait, j'hurlai :

-Jierda theirra kalfis!

L'Urgal mourut et je pus enfin me concentrer sur mon adversaire mental, malgré la perte d'énergie que causait le sort. Il tentait vraisemblablement de percer mes défenses. Je forçai son esprit. Je n'eus pas le temps de le tuer. Une vive douleur écrasa ma nuque. Des lumières zigzaguèrent devant mes yeux. Doucement, ce fut le noir.

_Allez, debout!_

Alek…

_Debout ou tu seras punie, petite gamine._

Malgré la douleur qui me vrillait la tête, j'ouvris les paupières. Un goût métallique emplissait ma bouche. Je m'étais mordue la langue. Aie…À mes côtés, une épée rouge frappa la tête d'un Urgal. Ma tête reposait sur des écailles bleutées.

-Ça va?, fit le dos d'Eragon tandis que je me redressais.

-Ouais…Ça fait combien de temps que je dors?

-Quelques minutes, tout au plus. Je viens de te monter.

-Merci.

Je m'assis sur les fesses de la dragonne. D'un coup de ma double épée que je n'avais pas lâché, je fracassai le crâne d'un Urgal avec le plat d'une lame. Au loin, Arya se débattait avec un immense Kull cornu. Vers l'Est, Angela et Solembum protégeait un soldat blessé alors qu'un Du Vangr Gata le soignait. Plus à l'est encore, Murtagh, un rictus au coin de la lèvre, transperçait la gorge d'une ennemi avec sa longue épée. Je ne distinguais ni Orik ni mon père.

Je bondis au sol. Une démangeaison flagrante pinça mes sinus. Un autre sorcier! Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser en paix? Furieuse, je le massacrai sans pitié.

_Tuer le plus d'Urgals possible._

Je sautai à pieds joints sur les orteils de mon nouvel adversaire. Il cria. Je le décapitai en tournant sur moi-même. Ma double lame était couverte de sang.

Tumrix se glissa à mes côtés. Il possédait une belle hématome sur le sourcils gauche. Au lieu d'être sombre comme la mienne, son épée double ressortait grâce à la clarté de son vert pomme. Tumrix se battait avec l'excellence même. D'un coup, il tua deux Urgals. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer.

-Tu t'en sors comment?!, s'écria le Rôdeur.

-Pas pire! Ya plein de maudits sorciers, dis-je en enfonçant mon arme dans la poitrine d'un des monstres.

-Je sais, sourit Tumrix qui, d'un bond, coupa une jambe d'un ennemi, puis son bras et enfin sa tête.

Le sang pissa du cadavre. Farthen Dûr était si noir qu'on voyait mal le champ de bataille. Pourtant, je sentais qu'on perdait, et ça m'effrayait. Il y avait de plus en plus d'Urgals et je me fatiguais rapidement.

-J'aimerais faire la technique de l'Aigle, m'expliqua Tumrix, mais il y a trop de Vardens. Je risque d'en blesser.

La technique de l'Aigle consistait à faire tourner la double épée au dessus de sa tête, avant de la faire tournoyer d'un puissant coup en la lançant. Il fallait que l'arme revienne vers soi et qu'on la rattrape. Les ravages de cette technique étaient fantastiques, cependant elle s'avérait mortelle si on manquait notre coup.

-Moi, je ne suis même pas capable de la faire.

Saphira s'envola. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas y recevoir des grains de poussières. En les rouvrant, je _la_ vis.

Nasuada.

Je la reconnus immédiatement sous son heaume. Elle se battait férocement avec une lance.

-Merde, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Je me lançai vers elle. Qu'elle idiote elle était de vouloir se battre! C'était bien trop dangereux pour quelqu'un de son rang, et une femme en plus!

-Nasuada!

Elle se retourna vers moi, surprise. J'écrasai le bras d'un Urgal qui tentait de m'arrêter. En moins de deux, je me plaçai contre le dos de ma sœur. Moi qui l'avait en sécurité, la voilà en pleine action! Shar ne m'aidait vraiment pas. Maudit dieu de malheur.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?, demandai-je en parant la lame d'un des monstres. C'est dangereux.

-Il n'est pas question que je croupie en ayant peur pendant que ma sœur et mon père combattent et risquent leur vie. Je viens aider mon peuple.

Son courage m'étonna et j'en fus émue. C'était bien un trait de caractère de la famille.

-Alors, fait attention ou sinon je te jure que ça va mal aller!

Son rire me fit sourire. Nous combattîmes ensemble durant un bon moment. Je dus avouer que Nasuada se défendait très bien. Une vague d'Urgals nous sépara elle et moi. Les heures passèrent avec la lenteur fatidique d'un escargot. La fatigue me décourageait. Brusquement, les sabots d'un cheval se dressèrent devant mes yeux. Tornac tourna autour de moi. Murtagh, en sueur et couvert sang, me tendit la main, l'air inquiet :

-Monte!

Nos regards se croisèrent. J'hésitai un instant. Que voulait-il faire? Je pris sa main et il m'aider à m'installer sur Tornac. Je l'enlaçai d'un bras à la taille. Le simple fait de m'asseoir me fit du bien. La magie et le maniements des armes épuisaient même le soldat le plus émérite. Au loin, Saphira hurla de rage.

Un Urgal m'agrippa la jambe. Murtagh le repoussa d'un violent coup de talon. Tornac se dirigeait vers un point non occupé de Farthen Dûr.

-Où va-t-on?, demandai-je, méfiante.

-Se reposer un peu. Tes coups sont beaucoup moins précis qu'avant.

-Tu me surveilles?, me hérissai-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Je ne fais que ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée.

-J'avais espéré que tu comprennes que je ne t'aime pas.

Murtagh eut un petit rire sans joie. Tornac s'arrêta dans un lieu discret, caché de tous. Je descendit de la monture. La guerre continuait toujours, mais uniquement la sensation d'apaisement me semblait utile. Hors du combat, je remarquai alors à quel point j'avais faim et soif. Heureusement, Murtagh avait une gourde et il me permit d'en boire quelques gorgées.

-Même si tu ne m'aimes pas maintenant, tu finiras bien par tomber dans mes techniques de séductions, dit Murtagh. Et dans mes bras par la même occasion. Je ne lâcherais pas, Rain. Si je dois mourir pour ne serait-ce que t'embrasser, je le ferais.

Il était si passionné de moi là? Jadis, j'en aurais rêvé, mais je me sentais prise au piège.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, Murtagh, me moquai-je.

Il sourit, et le silence se fit. Cinq minutes me suffirent à faire disparaître mes points de côtés. Malheureusement, mes muscles me faisaient atrocement souffrir. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour un matelas et une couverture afin de pouvoir faire un petit somme.

-On y va?, dis-je en me levant.

Murtagh se mit sur pied et se dirigea vers Tornac. Je le suivis. Juste avant de monter, il se tourna vers moi, une moue assez mignonne sur le visage.

-Un petit baiser avant de retourner dans cette boucherie?

-Dans tes rêves.

-Un bisou alors?

-Non.

-Un bisou microscopique?

-Murtagh, non!

-Je t'en pris…

-Non.

-S'il te plaît.

-Murtagh…

-Je me mettrai à genoux si tu veux.

-Non…

-Allez, fait moi plaisir.

-Tu vas me lâcher oui?!

-Uniquement si j'ai le droit à un bisou, Rain.

-…

-S'il te plaît…

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il était assez têtu pour faire continuer le dialogue pendant des heures. Gros manipulateur, va! Rapidement, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassai sur la joue et bondis sur Tornac. Le visage de Murtagh rayonnait comme celui d'un enfant qui apprend que la date de Noël a été devancée.

-Je savais bien que tu succomberais à mes charmes, se réjouit-il en montant sur le cheval.

-Ne pense pas trop vite, crétin. J'en avais marre des tes enfantillages.

-Mais j'ai eu mon bisou.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à sa remarque. Un jour, il me le paiera.

Tornac se dirigea au galop vers l'enfer.

**XxxX**

**Wah la nullité du chapitre…**

**M'enfin.**

**Reviews?**


	20. Welcome to hell, little saint

**Nanan, 'suis pas morte. Merci à Morghana, Nasuada et Arwen d'avoir rejoint le forum :D! **

**Au fait, pour tout Québécois qui désire faire Chimie-Physique : MORTEL! Aaarg, jsuis pu capable. J'en ai maaaaarre de ça. C'est décidé, je m'en vais en cinéma à la place de sciences purs au Cegep ==' Même pu le temps d'écrire.**

**Et Brisingr qui n'est sorti que le 2avril ==' Mais on a vu Murtagh :D! **

**Au fait, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de virgules dans un dialogue après un ! et un ?, mais c'est Word qui refuse de le reconnaître==' Sorry pour ladite faute.**

**Enjoyyyyy!**

**Welcome to hell, little Saint**

**XxxX**

Je retournai le cadavre du bout de la lame d'une épée que j'avais ramassée. Il avait presque été décapité. Seuls quelques bouts de chair retenaient sa tête. Pauvre mec. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. J'eus une bref pensée pour sa famille qui allait sûrement pleurer sa mort. Je poussai un soupir et balayai Farten Dûr du regard. Tant de vie enlevées, tant de souffrances à cause de la folie d'un seul homme. Galbatorix. Salaud. Mullroy et Murtogg avaient péri durant cette bataille. Et Eragon? Une affreuse cicatrice au dos le déchirait et le torturait. Le pauvre. Il était si jeune, si innocent. À chaque fois que je le voyais se tordre de douleur, le goût de frapper Galbatorix me démangeait horriblement. Le pire, c'était qu'Arya avait survécu, à mon plus grand désespoir. Çà et là, quelques femmes cherchaient leur mari, leur frère, leur père et leur fils parmi les morts. J'aurais cru que la fin d'une telle guerre serait couronnée de joie, un peu comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais la tristesse et la puanteur gagnaient. Pas de célébration. Pas même un sourire. Sauf Murtagh. Mais lui, il l'avait rapidement perdu son sourire. Ma main m'avait fait mal durant une belle journée sinistre sous terre.

-Des Urgals!

Je me retournai vivement vers la provenance de ce cri. Eragon! Je me précipitai en sa direction, la même où Papa devait revenir avec Murtagh. Non! Non! NON! J'accélérai le pas, le cœur battant à la chamade. C'était sûrement un seul Urgal isolé…Papa le tuerait, puis reviendrait tranquillement…!

Je repoussai un soldat. Le sol était jonché de cadavres. Eragon était agenouillé…

-Papa!, hurlai-je, hystérique. Papaaaaaaa!

Je tassai Eragon. Je pris mon père par les épaules et je me mis à le secouer violemment. C'était…non! Impossible!

-PAPA! PAPA RÉPONDS-MOI! PAPA! PAPA!

On me tira vers l'arrière. Je me débattis. Qu'il me lâche! Laissez-moi! Papa! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner de la sorte!

-Lâchez-moi! PAPA!

-Rainbow, ressaisis-toi!, s'exclama Eragon qui me serra dans ses bras.

Je cessai de crier. Non…pas…Papa…mort? Brusquement, j'éclatai en sanglot. Je sentis Eragon resserrer son étreinte. Mort. Non. Je venais juste…je venais juste de le retrouver…Quelques voix s'élevèrent. Je reconnus Orik :

-Barzûln! Nous avons mis le pied sur un nid de frelons. Les Vardens ne connaitrons plus la paix, désormais. Étais-tu là pour entendre ses derniers mots?

La tête contre le torse d'Eragon, je le sentis répondre :

-J'attendrai, pour les répéter, d'être en présence de ceux à qui ils sont destinés.

-Et où est Arya?

Le corps d'Eragon bougea, comme s'il pointa un endroit en particulier. Orik jura. J'hoquetai. Papa était mort…Des bruits de pas résonnèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Des soldats, sans doute. En fait, je m'en fichais royalement. Un homme parla:

-Pourquoi le destin se montre-t-il si cruel, mon vieil ami? Je serais revenu plus tôt, si ce maudit cratère n'était pas aussi vaste, et tu aurais pu être sauvé. Au lieu de ça, nous voilà abattus au faîte même de notre triomphe.

Eragon annonça à haute voix la disparition de Murtagh et des Jumeaux. Non…Murtagh aussi…? Peut-être était-il toujours en vie? Je gardai ce précieux espoir. Il fallait rester optimiste. Murtagh reviendrait et…

-Elle n'aurait pas dû…

Je sursautai. De qui parlaient-ils? D'Arya? Est-ce que c'était Jormündur qui parlait?

-Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle, maintenant. Nous allons poster des gardes ici, il nous faudra bien une heure pour trouver des guides nains et organiser une expédition dans les tunnels.

Orik se proposa aussitôt :

-Je suis prêt à les conduire.

-Non. Hrothgar, ton roi, aura besoin de toi. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera. Désolé, Eragon, mais toutes les personnes importantes resteront dans la cité jusqu'à ce que le successeur d'Ajihad soit désigné. Arya devra se débrouiller seule. De toute façon nous n'aurions aucune chance de la rattraper.

Je reniflai. Un sanglot se coinça dans ma gorge. Quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'Eragon ou de quelqu'un d'autre, mais si j'avais pu le remercier, je l'aurais fait. On me rassurait, même si…si…

-Ajihad est mort en guerrier. ( Je sursautai). Voyez! Il a massacré cinq Urgals quand un seul de ces monstres aurait pu venir à bout du plus vaillant d'entre nous. Nous lui rendrons les honneur comme il se doit, et prierons pour que son âme soit agréée des dieux. Portez-le sur vos boucliers, ainsi que nos compagnons morts, jusqu'à la cité, et n'ayez pas honte de vos larmes, car ce jour est un jour de deuil dont, tous, nous garderons la mémoire. Que bientôt les monstres qui ont tué notre chef connaissent la morsure de nos épées.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les soldats glisser le corps de mon père sur leurs boucliers. Ils le soulevèrent et, lentement, commencèrent leur lugubre marche. Eragon me secoua. Il me sourit tristement, puis me releva, me tenant par les mains.

Jamais je n'oublierai ce visage.

XxxX

Murtagh est…mort.

Arya est revenue avec sa tunique tachée de sang. Apparemment, les Urgals ont jeté son corps dans un fossé. Elle me l'a dit devant Eragon. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je me suis contenue. Mais je me suis isolée. Je me suis rendue dans une grande salle avec une longue table de bois, me suis assise dans un coin et je suis restée là, le regard perdu dans le vague. Pendant combien de temps? Je l'ignore. Je pense à rien. Rien.

Vous expliquez ce sentiment est presque impossible. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être dans mon corps. Mon âmes est vide comme le néant. Vide d'émotions, vide de sensations. Je ne fais plus attention à rien. Rien devient mon moi.

Soudain, une porte, la porte principale, s'ouvrit à la volée. Je sursautai. Trois hommes entrèrent, suivis de deux femmes. Je reconnus Jörmundur, mais pas les autres. Un des hommes étaient très grand, l'autre très gros. Une des femme possédait une poitrine à rendre Lolo Ferrari jalouse tandis que sa coéquipière se maquillait autant que les grandes vedettes.

Je me fis toute petite dans mon coin, mais personne ne semblait m'avoir remarqué. Je fus très heureuse d'avoir ma cape en ce moment sur mes épaules.

Les personnes s'assirent de part et d'autre de la longue table. Ils y déposèrent plusieurs documents, doucement ou bruyamment, dépendamment de la personnalité de chacun. Jörmundur fut le premier à parler :

-Je crois que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, déclara-t-il gravement.

-Pour trouver le nouveau chef des Vardens, répondit la femme aux gros seins.

-Sous notre contrôle, Elessari, ajouta le ventru.

-J'allais le dire!

Jörmundur leva les bras pour les faire taire. Une onde de fatigue traversait son visage buriné. Il était évident que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les endurait, qu'il les entendait se chamailler. J'eus un bref moment de compassion pour lui, compassion qui s'évapora aussitôt que le nom de ma sœur flotta dans l'air. La maquillée venait de la proposer. Mon cœur arrêta de battre. Ces cons voulaient que ma sœur devienne la prochaine chef des Vardens? L'idée en soit n'était pas mauvaise. Mais le fait qu'ils voulaient profiter d'elle, la manipuler à leur guise, me révoltait plus que tout. Il en manquait peu pour que je bondisse de ma cachette et que je les égorge. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir du respect pour mon père et pour ma sœur? – et pour moi tant qu'à y être? La laisser faire son deuil? Ajihad est mort, Murtagh aussi. Pas besoin de la blesser encore plus!

N'en pouvant plus, je me levai. Les membres sursautèrent. Leurs visages affichaient une terreur spontanée. Je les avais surpris, sans aucun doute. Je venais de percer leur petit secret de gamins. Tant mieux pour eux. Ils le méritaient. Je passai devant eux sans un mot et ouvrit la porte pour me glisser à l'extérieur de la maudite pièce. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus, près à se déchirer. Ma mâchoire se crispait douloureusement. J'allais exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Ajihad…mort. Murtagh aussi. Mort. Mort. MORT! Et voilà que ces salauds voulaient profiter de ma sœur. Oh ça, pas question! Ils allaient voir comment j'étais lorsque la rage s'emparait de mon âme.

Soudain, une idée traversa mon esprit. Keiko. Si une guerre contre l'Empire s'annonçait, les Rôdeurs devraient être au maximum de leurs capacités. Il fallait que je quitte les Vardens pour pouvoir l'éduquer en paix. Avec un peu de temps, Keiko deviendrait sans doute une excellente Rôdeuse.

Ma décision prise, je virai brusquement à gauche dans un petit couloir sombre et étroit. Je propageai mon esprit autour de moi. Je devais trouver Keiko. C'était devenu vital pour moi. J'allais faire d'elle mon apprentie, j'allais quitter les Vardens. Aujourd'hui si possible. Nasuada était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle toute seule.

Tronjheim apparut devant mes yeux après plusieurs minutes dans le noir le plus complet. Je fermai les yeux, aveuglée par le surplus de lumières qui brûlait mes iris. Une minute passa et les points rouges s'évaporèrent peur à peu. Trente secondes plus tard, je pus voir devant moi sans que mes yeux ne me piquèrent.

Du regard, je cherchai la jeune fillette. Je la vis dans sa misérable robe crasseuse, transportant des outils au centre de la ville pour que des ouvriers puissent travailler. Je descendis en vitesse la colline pour presque courir en sa direction. Elle leva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle lâcha la bêche qu'elle s'apprêtait à soulever. Keiko recula d'un pas. À la voir, on aurait dit que j'étais un Urgal armé jusqu'aux dents, prête à la manger toute crue. Eh, petite, réveille. J'ai juste…juste…mais merde, j'ai dix-huit ans depuis trois jours et je m'en suis même pas rendue compte! La vie est drôlement faite.

Je ralentis le pas. Keiko me jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. Je pris un air nonchalant :

-Hé, toi!

Mes cheveux virevoltant autour de moi, je lui lançai un grand sourire :

-Où sont tes parents?

Keiko recula de plusieurs mètres vers l'arrière. D'un geste de la main, elle tassa sa franche de sa figure. Elle paraissait plus hautaine que la dernière fois. Note : Attitude à corriger.

-Pas ici, rétorqua sèchement Keiko.

Je claquai la langue. À douze ans, les jeunes ados étaient dont bien rebelles! Il faudrait que je change ça, et vite.

-Mène-moi à eux. Il faut que je leur parle.

Keiko poussa un soupir de mépris. Elle croisa les bras avant de se diriger vers l'est. Je la suivis. De temps à autres, elle me lança des coups d'œil méfiants derrière son épaule. Je l'écrasai de mon regard. Elle baissa la tête, mais ses mains se crispèrent. On voulait jouer au plus fin? On allait jouer! Mais crois-moi, fillette, tu ne gagneras pas. J'ai déjà eu ton âge, je connais tes techniques.

Keiko ouvrit la porte d'une petite cabane en bois, visiblement sa maison.

-M'man! P'pa! Visite, grommela-t-elle.

J'entrai dans la demeure tout en observant tranquillement les alentours. Une grande table en bois dominait la première pièce. Une femme maigre à l'aspect asiatique y cousait une tunique alors que son mari— très petit, m'amusai-je —taillait un bout de bois avec son couteau. Plus je les regardais, plus ils me faisaient penser aux parents de Jackie Chang. Une très affreuse famille. Les deux vieillards levèrent leurs yeux bridés vers moi. Le père fit une grimace, dévoilant un bel attirail de dents pourris à verdir de jalousie les pirates les plus crasseux. New record!

-Tiens, la Rôdeuse, dit la femme. Le Guépard, c'est ça?

Sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Golum. _Vous êtes de la famille?_, faillis-je demander.

-Le Puma, ou le Couguar, rectifiai-je. Je ne voudrais pas trop m'attarder ici, alors je vais aller droit au but.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge :

-J'aimerai faire de cette jeune Keiko mon apprentie avec votre permission.`

J'aurais tout aussi pu déclarer_ « Je suis Lord Voldemort. Tremblez, misérables paysans! »_, leur réaction aurait été la même. Les yeux exorbités, la famille me regardait comme si ce que je venais de dire n'avait aucun sens. Keiko ne respirait même plus. Finalement, le père reprit ses esprits :

-Mais voyons! Notre fille n'a aucun talent, pourquoi la choisir elle?

Wahou! Beau compliment. C'est décidé, Keiko je te sors de ce trou!

-Croyez-moi, cette jolie jeune demoiselle a beaucoup de talents. Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non?

La mère me lança un regard mauvais. Je l'ignorai superbement. Les mains dans les poches, je me balançais de gauche à droite. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec la lenteur d'un escargot tirant une immense coquille huit fois plus grosse que la normal.

-D'accord, lâcha le vieillard. Keiko, prends tes choses et déguerpis. Tu as cinq minutes.

Blessée dans son estime, la fillette se dirigea vers sa petite chambre. Je restai près de la porte. Keiko allait sans doute pleurer. On ne disait pas des trucs de ce genre à son enfant, tout de même! Ça la détruit, ça la brise. Quels parents irresponsables! Si personne ne prenait soin d'elle, quelle horrible adulte elle allait devenir. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde. À ce rythme, je n'allais plus tenir. Ma main glissa discrètement sur le pommeau de l'épée que j'avais gardé en m a possession. Dès que Keiko fut sortit de sa chambre, un sac en cuir usé dans les bras, je lâchai mon arme, soulagée de quitter cet endroit étouffant. Sans même dire au revoir à ses parents, la fillette traversa la porte d'entrée, boudeuse. J'hochai la tête en direction des parents et suivis Keiko.

-Ça va pas ou quoi? Tu es très impolie, tu sais, dis-je, les sourcils froncées, en agrippant l'épaule d'une Keiko tremblante de fureur.

-Je m'en fiche!, explosa la fillette. Foutez-moi la paix, Rôdeur!

Wow! Une vraie boule d'énergie celle là. Malgré tout, elle dépassait les bornes. Je resserrai mes doigts. Keiko grimaça de douleur. Elle voulut se débattre, mais je la retins fermement.

-Lâchez-moi! C'est votre faute! Je veux rien savoir de vous! Je ne veux pas être votre apprentie. Allez-vous en trouver une autre!

Elle me frappa au tibia avec son petit pied, s'arracha de mon étreinte et déguerpis, les larmes aux yeux. J e jurai. La connasse! Elle allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe quand en colère! Elle va comprendre qui est le maître ici et c'est moi qui décide. Oh que oui!

-Laisse-là.

Tumrix me prit la main. Je lui lançai un regard découragé.

-Je suis supposée lui enseigner notre art? C'est une mission impossible! Elle ne voudra jamais m'écouter. Autant dire à un âne de pondre des œufs!

Tumrix sourit, compatissant. Brave petit nain.

J'ai vu pire. Laisse-là accepter son nouveau sort. On peut aussi dire que tu y as été de façon, disons…diplomatique.

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

-Tu sais, moi et les belles paroles. Autant y aller direct et puis basta. Simple, rapide, efficace. C'est comme ça que ça a marché avec Alek et regarde ce que je suis devenue.

-Un paquet de nerfs effronté, oui je vois.

Ma claque retentit derrière sa nuque. Moi, un paquet de nerfs effronté? Belle comparaison. Autant dire que j'ai une tête de cochon. Merci qui? Merci maman!

-Je fous quoi, moi alors? J'attends que miss Boudeuse se calme un peu?

-Tu as tout compris.

Je voulus lui annoncer mon désir de partir sur-le-champ, mais il avait disparu. Il adore faire ça ou quoi? Maudit Rôdeur. Un peu plus et je lui passerais la cape d'invisibilité de Harry Potter. Et une cicatrice sur le front, hop hop! Nouvelle occupation du jour, fonder une école de sorciers en Alagaësia. Ça me rappelle ma voisine Chloé et son petit frère Alexandre. Tout deux vénéraient complètement cette série. Avec leurs amis, ils ont commencé à créer leur gang qu'ils ont nommés Griffondor. Leurs ennemis étaient tous des Serpentards. Une fois, Chloé m'a insulté en me traitant de Poufflesouffle (sp?) dégénérée. J'avais bien ri. Regardez-moi, je suis une Poufflesouffle dégénérée!

Hem, revenons au sujet. Que pourrais-je faire de la jeune adolescente insolente? Lui faire la leçon? Inutile, elle ne m'écouterait pas. Bah, autant suivre les conseils de Tumrix-le-nain et la laisser se calmer. Dans le pire des cas, je retrouverai son cadavre dans un quelconque tunnel. Espérons qu'elle sache utiliser tant soit peu sa cervelle.

Je passai le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque, lisant des poèmes nains ou des mythes de leurs dieux. Peu à peu, les mots se brouillèrent. Je compris qu'un peu de sommeil ne me ferait pas de tort. Je refermai _Les contes les plus farfelues des humains_ pour me diriger vers ma chambre, prête à tomber dans les bras sexy de Morphée.

-…Madame, fit une timide voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai. Le visage caché derrière ses longs cheveux, Keiko bousillait sa fierté pour venir me parler.

-Oui?

Keiko baissa misérablement la tête. Accouche, fillette. Mets ton orgueil KO et présente moi tes excuses pour partir demain avant l'aube. J'ai pas envie d'assister aux funérailles de mon père. J'ai plus important à faire. Keiko tripota une mèche de cheveux, gênée. Elle reprit son souffle, puis dit :

-Je suis désolée. Je me suis emportée.

Quelle maturité! Bravo Keiko, cette leçon te servira toute ta vie. C'est une chose que je suis incapable de faire. Voyant qu'elle craignait ma réaction, je roulai des yeux.

-Ça va.

Ses traits se détendirent. Je lui fis signe de me suivre, ce qu'elle fit avec un moment d'hésitation. Elle trottinait derrière moi, son regard farouche observant mon dos. Elle ne dépassait pas le mètre cinquante, ce qui me faisait un peu rire.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Je dis à Keiko de déposer ses affaires dans son coin. Elle semblait impressionnée par le luxe de la chambre. Elle s'assit avec prudence sur le bord du lit, comme s'elle ne voulait rien toucher, rien briser. Je lui lançai une chemise qui lui servirait de pyjama. Une drôle de sensation m'envahissait. J'étais maintenant maître, maître d'une petite fillette de douze ans. Que c'était étrange! Il y a quelques semaines à peine, j'étais moi-même une apprentie, jeune et insouciante.

Je restai éveillée longtemps après que Keiko se soit endormie à mes côtés. Je pris durement conscience de la lourde responsabilité qui pesait sur mes épaules. Je n'avais plus d'adultes pour me guider. Alek, Oromis, Ajihad, Tumrix, voir même Eragon et Murtagh. C'était _moi_ l'adulte maintenant, le modèle pour Keiko. Je devais la guider, lui montrer la voie à suivre dorénavant. Mais comment allai-je l'éduquer correctement? Je devrais….Faudrait qu'elle apprenne le tir à l'arc, manier l'épée – et la double épée du même coup – se camoufler, nos coutumes, notre Dieu Shar, bref, apprendre à devenir une Rôdeuse. Je devrais réussir à lui enseigner tout ça en quatre ans? Et la magie aussi! Pas question d'envoyer cette puce chez les elfes prétentieux! Ils lui bousilleraient le cerveau!

L'image d'Eragon apparut devant mes yeux.

XxxX

Je me réveillai deux heures avant l'aube, ou du moins deux heures avant ce qui me semblait être l'aube. Je me lavai, m'habillai puis secouai Keiko. Elle se dépêtra de ses draps en grommelant. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules et sur son dos, soyeux comme de la soie. Ils étaient si lustrés qu'on aurait pu les prendre afin d'en faire une publicité d'un shampooing quelconque.

La jeune fille se rhabilla rapidement. J'en profitai pour préparer ce que nous aurons besoin pour le voyage. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de mon être. Lorsque j'étais encore avec Alek, il s'amusait à me lever très tôt pour que je fasses les bagages. Il s'asseyait sur un banc –ou sur un rocher –et fumait sa pipe tout en me lançant des drôles d'ordres. Au début, cela m'agaçait, mais maintenant que j'y pensais, ça me manquait énormément. Se savoir en sécurité représentait beaucoup pour moi. Est-ce que Keiko ressentait ce même sentiment de sécurité à mon égard. Avait-elle confiance en moi, en l'avenir? J'espérais que oui, ou du moins, qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant.

-Madame?

Je sursautai. Mais ce n'était que Keiko.

-Maître avec moi. Pas madame. Je ne suis pas mariée.

Elle hocha la tête. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur malicieuse. Pauvre mioche. À son âge, grandir et vieillir m'obsédaient. C'était l'âge ingrat. Espérons qu'elle ne sera pas ingrate envers moi, car je ne serais pas aussi clémente qu'Alek pour les punitions, surtout qu'il n'était pas clément du tout.

-Je me posais la question cette nuit…

Pendant que tu ronflais, ouais.

-…où allons-nous? Nous n'allons tout de même pas abandonner les Vardens.

-Pourquoi pas?

Ma réponse parut la choquer. Pour une gamine qui sortait à peine du nid familial, elle s'en sortait pas mal. Brave petite.

-Mais! Mais…Mais!, protesta Keiko. Ils sortent de la guerre! Ils auront besoin de…

Pendant qu'elle niaisait dans son coin, je glissai une dernière chemise dans mon sac et le fermai. Je le mis sur mon épaule. Il ne restait plus rien dans la chambre qui m'appartenait. Je me dirigeai vers la porte :

-Tu viens ou tu continues ton monologue?

Je l'entendis grommeler à l'arrière. Elle prit son sac et accourut à mes côtés alors que je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir en fredonnant une chanson sans air. Keiko bouda. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais j'inventai des théories farfelues durant le reste du voyage qui allait nous changer du tout au tout, nous faisant comprendre que la vie est souvent traîtresse. Je ne compris la raison qu'à la mort de Keiko, dans moins de six mois.

Heureusement pour nous, seuls des nains étaient actifs. Ils nous voyaient passer et nous saluaient de temps à autre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'écurie. J'achetai une belle monture à Keiko ( et je lui montrai comment la monter durant une demi-heure. Quand je me fus assurée qu'elle savait rester en selle, je la laissai faire quelques tours.), mais je décidai de prendre Tornac avec moi. Tandis que Keiko trottinait avec Jambon –elle l'avait baptisé ainsi, ne cherchez pas pourquoi –je m'approchai de l'enclos du cheval. Il mangeait tranquillement son avoine sans se soucier des autres. Je le sifflai. Il ne releva même pas la tête. Quel con…

**XxxX**

**Ouf! Près de 4000 mots ce chapitre. J'en suis tout de même fière, car il n'était pas facile à écrire. Je tente un nouveau style d'écriture, pour ceux qui auraient remarqué certains changements.**

**Sinon, reviews?**


End file.
